A Demon's Kid
by Elfen Children
Summary: *Next Generation Mix* A young girl travels through Magnolia on her own with only another young boy to keep her company. But what happens when they meet Fairy Tail? Just who are the duo? Needless to say things are happening in Fairy Tail once again! Find out what happens when one of the duo catches a certain demon's eye and what becomes of it. *Takes place after Tartarus Arc*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**~Dark~** This is new so yeah...*Turns away and starts whispering to a guy friend* The tests are getting harder...and Light is planning-

**~Light~** This was something Dark wanted to post and it's kind of old and is what started A New Member! Hehehe *Looks over at friend talking with twin*

**~FS-Chan~** Dark-sama! If Light-san does that the readers will-*Gets tackled by twin*

**~Light~** Zip it! You'll spoil everything! *Growls to friend as twin sweat drops* We don't own Fairy Tail just the OCs and if you don't R&R I'll kill the author and no one will know the ending of ANY of our fanfics!

**~FS-Chan~** I think she's serious. *Looks over as Light slowly strangles Dark* Light-san! Let go of Dark-sama! *Tries to separate the two.* Remember *Grunt* They don't *Get's slapped* Own Fairy Tail! *Ducks another swing* Don't bite Light! *Screams at twins*

* * *

"Hey Namina watch this!" A young boy around eight yelled excitedly as he produced six small and different colored balls of light; blue, yellow, green, white, a faint pink, and one that kept changing from yellow to orange. After a minute they separated into two group of three and began spinning until the formed two small rings about an inch wide.

"Good job Lee, you've gotten much better." I praised him making him smile brightly before he yawned causing his magic to dissipate with a soft pop. I turned away from the small brown haired boy and looked down at the glowing city beneath us, cautiously I pushed our carpet down to land in a deserted alley.

"Nee-chan! Can you please spar with me?" Lee begged giving me a puppy look as we both got up off of the carpet and I dusted him off.

"Maybe later, and I've told you not to call me nee-chan." I told him in a tired voice as I carefully began looking around the alley as I rolled the carpet up, passing Lee our only bag.

"But you are my nee-chan, why wouldn't I call you that? Besides I wilk ven seaful book mirrored," Lee said the last part muffled as he looked inside the bag for his apple he had gotten from a kind farmer we had run into near the outskirts of town. I ignored him and took the bag from him, tossing the non-ripped strap over my shoulder while lifting the small and old carpet up off of the ground.

"Hey!" He said indignantly before shrugging and following me out of the alley and into the crowded streets of the city.

"You already ate the apple an hour ago, come on. If we're lucky we might be able to find some more food and a couple of other things." I told him while navigating the crowded streets towards a group of stalls that sold various wares. "_Hopefully someone will be willing to pay for this carpet. We need the money for some food and Lee's clothes are getting to small. Maybe, if we have enough I'll be able to buy some cloth and I'll stitch it onto his clothes."_ I thought to myself as we walked past a small happy family in the crowded street. I frowned as I saw the familiar look of want on Lee's face as he caught sight of the man lifting his tiny son up into the air while the mom and other two children laughed.

"Daddy! Put him down!" The oldest girl said laughing at the sandy blond haired man as he began to spin around with the boy in his arms laughing the whole time.

"Hey," Lee whispered still staring at the small happy group.

"Hmm?" I asked as we continued to watch the man set the dizzy boy on his shoulders and quickly kiss the woman on the cheek as the oldest girl and her younger sister laughed and grabbed their mother's hand, dashing off with her into the crowd.

"Are we still a family even if we don't have everyone?" Lee asked me slipping his smaller hand into mine and looking up at me with his baby blue eyes. I nodded and gripped his hand tighter making him smile a little before we continued our search for a carpet man. After a few minutes we came across a large carpet stand filled with expensive and colorful carpets and walked over to the man in front of it wearing fancy tan and brown robes and a white turban.

"Excuse us but-" I started only to have the man give me a disgusted look and step away from us.

"Be gone filth! I do not do charity!" He spat in a strange accent grabbing a large gnarled stick and swinging it at us. I felt it hit my side and gasped before I glared at him before dashing off with Lee, who stuck his tongue out at the man before we turned down an alley behind a large restaurant before stopping to look around, checking to see if we had been followed.

"Sorry...Lee..." I gasped clutching my side where I felt a bruise forming from our flight before looking over at him to see him rubbing his eyes. Seeing him upset made me immediately feel guilty. A little kid like him shouldn't be in a life like mine, but I couldn't bring myself to leave him. After a few minutes we sat down on the carpet, leaning back against the brick wall behind us while leaning towards each other for warmth.

"It's okay, people are just jerks." He whispered after a few minutes of silence. We sat silent for a minute before a door swung open to reveal a man with short spiky light green hair and an apron tied around his waist holding a garbage bag. Moving quickly I grabbed Lee and our small carpet before the man could yell and dashed down the alley out of sight. Once I was sure we were far enough I stopped and looked back to see the man staring after us, after a moment he threw the bags into the bin and went back inside, leaving the back door wide open. I was about to turn back around and keep walking but before I could I saw the man walk back out with two small packages, I watched him look around before setting them on the ground and walking back inside to the sound of yelling before he shut the door with a loud bang.

"Wait here," I whispered to Lee as my curiosity piqued and carefully set the carpet down before running over to see what the packages was. Once I was there I quickly grabbed one of the packages and eased it open a little to reveal two small warm loaves of fresh bread. I felt grateful for the food and quickly grabbed the other package before I nodded at the door and ran back to Lee only to see him curled up in a small ball against the carpet looking tired.

"Lee, come on. Let's find somewhere warm to sleep for the night." I told him and quickly broke a warm loaf in half and passed him a piece, placing the leftovers in our bag and grabbing the carpet.

"Where'd the bread come from?" Lee asked as I unrolled the carpet and sat down near the front of it with him right beside me. I shook my head and carefully lifted the carpet high above the buildings into the dark star riddled night sky. "Where are we going after this?" Lee asked drowsily as we flew through the cold air above the bright and happy city. I didn't respond and he shrugged before laying down beside me and drifting off to sleep. He wasn't even asleep for a minute when I caught sight of a large park filled with trees.

"_That looks like a good place._" I thought as I let the carpet drift towards the ground near a few trees and stood up. "_Looks like we'll have to go without a fire tonight. Oh well I've got the carpet to make a small shelter and the blanket for Lee to use._" I thought looking around carefully before opening the bag and laying the thin hole filled blanket around Lee, who woke up for a minute and let me lead him to the base of a small tree big enough to provide some stability before working on building a make-shift tent.

"Nee-chan," I heard Lee whisper and looked over at him as I dragged an old fallen tree limb, about four feet tall and a few inches thick over to him.

"What?" I grunted setting the limb down and grabbed our only knife out of our bag.

"Can I have some more bread?" He whispered as I stabbed the ground trying to make a dent in the cold dirt that was deeper than half an inch. I stopped to look at him before nodding, allowing him to scramble over to the bag near my side and grab the opened package. I watched him carefully open it and stare at the fresh bread in awe before carefully lifting the half loaf out and biting into it. His eyes closed as he smiled in pure delight before closing the bag and giving it to me.

"It's time to eat!" He said happily and waited until I had half a loaf in my hands before smiling brightly and taking a bite. I gave him a rare smile before quickly eating my half of the bread, forcing myself not to eat the other half as I got back to trying to set up the tent with my stomach growling loudly. After a few minutes I gave up and let the stubborn limb fall to the ground at my feet, staring at it blankly as I felt my emotions prick my eyes.

"_Damn this world!_" I thought as I grabbed the fallen limb and dragged it away from us.

"Nee-chan, do you want me to help?" Lee asked me distracting me and I quickly rubbed my face before turning to him and shaking my head before pulling the carpet over to him and setting it up on the ground next to him.

"Here, we're going to sleep with the carpet around us. It's to cold to use just the blanket," I explained when I saw him give me a strange look before nodding and laying down comfortably. After making sure our bag was safely between us I pulled the empty half of the carpet over us and closed my eyes; listening as Lee's breathing slowly evened out until I was sure he was asleep.

...

...

"Mmmm, look at'em. All snug together, it's a shame really." I heard a voice say as I woke up with a jerk as I was yanked out of the small warm cocoon I had made with Lee.

"Oh! Look at this one!" Said the person holding me as I heard Lee yell out in the dark before I heard the hard crack of skin hitting skin.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled as my vision adjusted and I realized it was close to dawn. I heard two voices laugh before seeing Lee get kicked by a man with thick boots, a worn navy blue coat that reached his knees, no shirt, and a pair of simple black pants.

"Ow," I heard Lee whimper as the man set a boot on his side and kicked him over onto his back before resting his foot on his stomach casually, making Lee gasp for breath as he tried desperately to fight the man.

"You want me to leave him alone?" The man said a cold smile on his face as his dark eyes flashed with a sick happiness that made my insides squeeze. I tried to keep my face from betraying me as I nodded but I knew it had when the man nodded at whoever was holding me and I was thrown to the ground and my arms pulled back behind me to keep me in place.

"I'll leave him alone, I just want my things is all." The man said and I paled as he kicked Lee again and made his way over to our things. I tried to wiggle out of the man's grip but only earned pain as he yanked my arms up, almost popping them out of place but not quite.

"You can't take them!" Lee cried struggling to his feet with tears in his eyes as he looked at the man.

"And who's stopping me?" The man said with a smirk as I went limp forcing the grip on me to loosen just as I saw Lee fly at the man with his eyes closed, his fist raised to hit him. I reacted out of instinct after that and jumped in front of Lee as the enemy suddenly moved quickly.

"You idiot!" I yelled pushing him out of the way just as I felt something slip into my lower back hit the ground on top of Lee. "Keep your eyes open next time." I muttered before getting up and turning to look at the man as he used _our_ carpet to wipe blood off of his small knife.

"Ooo look at that, still able to stand on your feet?" The man asked as I carefully touched my back where the knife had hit and clenched my teeth as pain rocked my body at the light touch.

"Tell your friend to stay where he is or he might not be able to help you." I said loudly as my surrounding came into sharp focus and I heard the man behind me take a step. With a small chuckle the man looked away from me and nodded his head once before looking back at me with a crazed gleam in his eye.

"I haven't been able to have much fun lately," he said licking his lips as his eyes roamed over me making me feel sick as Lee scrambled to his feet and moved to stand behind me, his back slightly brushing mine, just enough that I knew he was there but not enough to cause me pain.

"I got him," Lee whispered softly his voice shaking a little but I knew he would be able to hold his ground.

"Be careful," I whispered just as softly before pouring everything I had into me as I ran at my opponent, surprising him slightly at my sudden attack. "Try somewhere else!" I yelled getting a punch into his gut before jumping back as he swung his knife at me again. I watched him smirk and twirl the knife in his hand before kicking his foot out at me forcing me off balance as he punched me in the jaw sending me to the ground before trying to jump on me, only for me to barely roll out of the way and kick out at him landing a blow on what I was pretty sure was his arm as I got to my feet and spun to look at him as he flew towards me with his knife held out to stab me again.

"_Shit! I can't avoid it!_" I panicked and raised my arms to form an X so I wouldn't be stabbed in the chest just as the knife began cutting into the thin skin on my right arm driving itself deep and making me scream at the pain before falling to my knees and holding my arm close to me as the knife wielder jerked the weapon out of my arm and jumped back laughing loudly.

"Oh don't cry little girl, you'll ruin my fun! Though I'm sure you won't last to much longer with poison running through you!" The man said in an joyful voice as I felt my world narrow till it consisted of him, pain, and me. "_Poison!?_" I yelled silently as I felt a strange rush go through me as I looked at him and saw his smile falter, before being replaced by uncertainty. "Larval! Get over he-" he started to say as he leaned over me but before he could I was already kicking straight up and connecting with his chin knocking him completely off his feet before spinning to look at his partner, taking him in for the first time. He was completely bald and incredibly fat, he had multiple bruises and was rubbing where his eyes probably where beneath all the fat on his face with two oversized bowling ball hands.

"Lee," I said looking around for him only to see a small object move. I stumbled over to him and kneeled down to look at him as bruises formed on his face. "_Dammit!_" I screamed before grinding my teeth together at the force of the burning pain coursing through me as well as the fact that the only person I knew who didn't fear me was hurt.

"I'm okay," Lee said looking up at me and smiling weakly as I turned to look at the fat man as he blinked and seemed to realize I was standing there.

"You're dead!" I hissed before jumping and hitting him as hard as possible with a dark flaming left fist covered in a strange armor that felt natural but looked strange. My arm was covered in the strange red skin with small square scales forming on it as strange dark blue and black flames flickering around it making the man's eyes widen as he released a scream that vanished as I hit him hard enough to turn his eyes entirely white as they rolled up into his head and he crumbled to the ground with a slight boom. I stood over him panting watching the claws on my hand melted into me with the rest of the strange demonic appearance as my adrenaline began to fade away until I was shaking uncontrollably as I half fell half stepped over to Lee and tried to lift him up with my scaled arm that was now more human than demon.

"Come...on...Lee," I said weakly as he slowly came around. I looked at the smaller boy before pulling his arm over my back and painfully began to move over to the leader of the duo who attacked us. "Hey bastard...keep the carpet." I grunted before grabbing our bag and leaning on Lee, forcing us off deeper into the sunny forest.

"Nee-chan, you're hurt real bad." Lee said as we walked and I grunted in response, holding my useless arm close to me before stopping and leaning against a tree. Without a word I began to rip our only blanket into strips before tying a few of them around my arm and back to staunch the bleeding as best as I could before looking at Lee, who sat in front of me fidgeting in place and not looking at me as I took note of his already swollen left eye, bruised jaw, and split lip.

"You saw me didn't you?" I asked in a tired voice as I leaned back against the tree as the sound of children's laughter drifted towards us. I watched as Lee nodded his head slowly and sighed before looking down at my hands blankly before turning my eyes to watch as blood slowly began to seep through the rough binding I had made on my arm. "_I guess I should've used my curse sooner. Then Lee wouldn't be hurt._" I thought as the burning pain pulsed through my body, giving me a strangely satisfied feeling as I forced myself back to the current situation sitting in front of me.

"Did you get hurt anywhere else?" I asked him after an awkward silence watching as he shook his head no and a sense of relief filled me. "Alright, come on let's get mov-ah!" I gasped as I tried to move and felt the pain increase dramatically until all I could do was sit there as still as I could until the pain passed.

"Nee-chan!" Lee said grabbing my shoulder and forcing more pain onto me. I hissed in pain and tried to take deep breaths until the pain passed. "Are you okay?" He asked me softly looking at me with worried blue eyes before both our attentions were jerked to a set of loud voices that quickly revealed themselves to be two kids a little older than me.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" A girl with pink hair and brown eyes yelled running towards us as a boy with spiky sandy blond hair gasped and looked at us, his eyes wide. "Evermen! Go back to the guild and get some help, this girl's bleeding really bad." The pinkette said snapping the boy into action as he dashed off and quickly vanished from sight and hearing.

"I'm Layla by the way, they boy was Evermen a friend of mine. We're going to help," Layla said talking fast as I struggled to my feet panting as pain raked my body in waves. "You shouldn't be moving, just stay still while Evermen's getting help." Layla said putting her hands out as if to stop us as I collapsed against Lee for a minute before slowly supporting myself.

"Lee, get moving...I'll...I'll catch up..." I winced and tried to catch my breath as my vision went in and out as well as my hearing until I fell and no longer moved.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**~FS-Chan~** The twins are currently indisposed right now so I guess this is left up to me. *Laughs evilly* _**The twins don't own Fairy Tail**_ and if you want them back you must review! *Hears yelling in the background*

**~Light~ **HELP! SAVE US FROM THE LITTLE BALL OF DEATH!

**~Dark~** SOS! He's trapped us in- *Hears crashing followed by screaming* No! It's to late Light has fallen!

**~FS-Chan~** *Acts like nothing is wrong* Now, as I was saying. I am the current master of this fanfic and I expect to have at least one review! But in order for the twins to be back there must be more views! MWAHAHAHA!

**~Random Adult~** Kids! What's going on up there? ^To be continued...

* * *

"So she'll be okay?" I heard someone ask as I came to slowly.

"Yep! All she needs is some rest and something to eat and she'll be perfectly fine." Another voice said happily as I heard clicking and felt something move near me.

"_Where am I?_" I asked silently as footsteps faded and I opened my eyes slowly, blinking away the blurry vision until I could see around the brightly lit room.

"Nee-chan!" Lee yelled in a whisper and tackled me in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Lee whispered, his body shaking as I slowly wrapped my arms back around him. As he clung to me I looked around the large room, on each side were six beds with a few chairs scattered here and there, the walls were made of a hard stone, with strong wooden shelves wedged between some of the stones near where I laid, there were medical kit with spare supplies stacked on the shelves, but what surprised me was the fact that even though it looked like one it didn't smell like a hospital room, more like a regular room.

"Where are we and what happened?" I asked Lee not noticing I had tightened my hold on him until then and slowly released him so he could stand up. As he did I couldn't help but wondered exactly how long I was out because Lee's face was clean and unmarked.

"We're at a place called Fairy Tail, Miss. Wendy helped heal you so you wouldn't lose anymore blood, but when I told her you'd been poisoned she said there was none. Then she healed me with magic!" Lee explained excitedly while pointing to his face as I nodded and looked over at the door as it opened to show a pink haired girl, who smiled before slipping into the room and closing the door.

"Hey, I'm glad your okay." The girl said smiling a big grin that showed off all her teeth before she slipped into the room and closed the door. I watched as she leaned against it and looked at us still smiling except now it was a little smaller. "So how did you get hurt? Are you runaways? What are your names? Can you do magic? Are yo-" the pinkette raced through every question only stopping when the door opened and a tall boy with thick black hair that fell into his eyes came in holding a thick book in one hand and a small set of clothes in the other.

"Layla! You aren't supposed to be in here!" The boy hissed angrily as he stopped over to the girl who was smiling and rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"I was only checking on them!" Layla said in a defensive and slightly whiny voice and I saw her eyes flick over to the door before it opened a minute later and a young woman with long dark blue hair walked in with a white cat wearing a simple white dress with pink cloth stitched on it.

"Layla, I thought I specifically told you not to come in here?" The woman asked in an exasperated voice before walking over to me as I sat up and gave me a confident smile. "Alright, I see you're awake so how do you feel?" She asked me as the two kids behind her began to argue in low voices before the boy slammed the small-clothes down on the bed and stormed out.

"I'm out of here!" The boy said loudly as he slammed the door with his departure causing Lee to jump and bump into me making me wince while the woman looked at Layla who rolled her eyes and jogged out closing the door gently.

"Now that those two are gone," the blue haired woman said carefully picking up the clothes at the foot of the bed and looking at Lee. "Here, go get changed into these and clean up a little." She told Lee handing him the clothes causing him to quickly walk over to a bed across the room and near the door and pull a curtain to change.

"My name's Wendy by the way, when Layla, Evermen, and Kade brought you in the guild was surprised. Tell me when it hurts." Wendy said poking at my arm as she jumped to a new subject. I watched her carefully poke at my arm for a second before I pulled my arm away from her and glared at her as she sighed and held out her hand to me.

"Don't worry, I'm a healer so you'll be fine." Wendy said and very slowly I gave her back my arm and watched as a small whirlwind grew in her palm as she placed it across my arm where the knife had entered. It felt really strange, painful at first but then warm as it slowly faded. "Alright, let's see." She said unwrapping my arm to show it healed with a bit of blood still on it.

"_What? How?_" I gasped turning my arm around without any pain as the Wendy woman smiled and pulled out a small wet rag from somewhere.

"Hey Carla, can you take that boy to Mira? He needs something to eat." Wendy said to the cat as she carefully wiped my arm. I tensed at her touch and watched as the cat walked over to where Lee was standing now wearing a pair of dark pants with a pair of plain but worn shoes and a clean light blue shirt that he had tucked into the pants.

"Alright, come with me." The cat spoke making my eyes widen in surprise before looking at Lee who smiled and followed the cat out of the room without another word.

"I need you to lift your shirt so I can check the wound on your back again." Wendy told me and I stared at her suspiciously before slowly lifting my shirt to show her the knife wound tensing as she carefully touched it and the feeling of her healing returned. "There that should do it, are you hungry?" She asked me as I let my shirt fall and got out of the bed slowly and stood next to her. I shook my head no in response and after looking at her out of the corner of my eye I began walking to the door just as it opened and Lee crashed inside and scrambled over to stand next to me as a boy with dark blue-black hair, Layla, and a boy with messy blond hair fell into the room all fighting while a girl with short black hair wearing a soft blue dress with a matching headband and an older girl with soft long red hair wearing a navy blue skirt and a plain red shirt that matched her hair followed them talking to each other and ignoring the fight before them.

"Take it back you frost-bitten jackass!" The boy with the messy blond hair growled pinning the dark blue-black haired boy down while punching him in the jaw before being tackled by Layla who rolled him to the ground with a high-pitched yell.

"Never you overgrown lemon!" The boy formally beneath the blond yelled back as he rolled over and tried to tackle the other only to miss and hit the floor as the other boy rolled to the side with Layla still on him.

"What do you think about that starfish mission?" The black-haired girl asked stepping over the dark-haired boy calmly as he scrambled after his opponent, who met him head on.

"No way! That's a beginner's mission," the red-head replied before glaring down at the boys as they rolled into her from behind. "You idiots stop fighting!" The girl growled as Wendy laughed and rolled her eyes as both boys froze and stared at her, not moving.

"Shouldn't all of you be somewhere?" Wendy asked as I watched them all look at each other before the black and blue haired boy crossed his arms and looked away as the blond began messing with his sandals, while the others just looked around the room. Well everyone except Layla who stared at me closely.

"You look nothing like that other boy." She said and I glared slightly at the comment wanting to tell her 'no really' but knowing it'd cause her to spout off more questions and obvious statements.

"Layla!" The black-haired girl yelled making Layla turn her head to look at the group.

"What? I'm just saying!" Layla said defensively as Wendy sighed loudly and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"How about everyone leave for a few minutes? Elizabeth, can you go get Mira and the master?" Wendy asked making the boys, including Lee, shuffle their feet before they left followed by the three girls, the blue haired girl and the red-head dragging Layla between them as she tried to stay in the room. "Sorry about them," Wendy said looking at me as I shrugged, looking away from the door as it shut with a satisfying click.

"Don't worry about it." I said softly as she gathered up the used bandages and threw them away as I stood up watching her. "Thank you for your help, but I think it's probably safer if I leave soon with Lee." I said as she dusted her hands off and looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean? Fairy Tail's the safest place in Fiore, are you running from something?" Wendy asked her voice filled with concern and her face showing worry as the door opened and a beautiful woman with long white hair and young sharp blue eyes came into the room behind an old man with a bald spot surrounded by spiky white hair and a mustache, he smiled at me and raised his hand in greeting as he walked over to us and jumped up, with energy that lied about his old age, on the bed opposite of me.

"Hello!" The old man said in a cheery voice, smiling a bright smile as he crossed his legs and faced me while Wendy walked a few beds away and began talking in hushed tones to the other woman who I now assumed was Mira. "Don't mind them, Wendy's been bothering Mira about something going on with her boyfriend Romeo. Anyway, the name's Makarov and I'm the Master of Fairy Tail it's nice to meet you." The man continued, waving his hand at the two women who were in deep discussion before motioning for me to sit.

"Namina," I said simply as I sat down on the bed cross-legged and tense, keeping my eyes on the duo before flickering back to the old man in front of me as he watched me closely, his eyes showing knowledge and wisdom that could only come with age.

"Hmm, I won't ask you any questions except for one so you may relax." The man said his voice completely different from the happy cheerful tone it had been a few seconds ago.

"And what is it?" I asked narrowing my eyes as I gave him my full attention adrenaline suddenly making my muscles do the opposite of relax as it coursed through me.

"Can you use magic?" He asked making me go rigid and my eyes widening slightly before narrowing in less than a second as I fought to control my voice.

"And if I can?" I asked calmly starring the man in the eye as he stared back, proud at the fact I had been able to keep my voice even.

"Then I expect to see you here tomorrow looking for some work." He said surprising me into shock as he calmly jumped down from the bed and began to make his way to the door.

"Wait! Where are Lee and I supposed to stay if I decide to come back tomorrow?" I asked him loudly as he turned around to look at me with a serious look that caused me to snap my jaw tight around the argument I had ready for him.

"You'll be staying with someone from the guild until I see otherwise. I will see you tomorrow Namina." The man said turning back around and leaving with me glaring at the back of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**~Light~** This is the worst chapter...ever. *Stares at chapter blankly*

**~FS-Chan~ **I can't say anything...*Moves around small cage*

**~Dark~ **Shut up both of you! This is your fault *points at FS-Chan* for locking me in the closet with her *Points at twin who tackles me to the ground*

**~FS-Chan~** *Suddenly out of the cage* Well, just saying, it's about time you came out of the closet. *Starts to grin*

**~Light~** Did he just? *Looks down at bruised twin who glares daggers at friend*

**~Dark~** Kill'im *Says darkly before sending twin crashing to the ground while trying to attack friend who is suddenly clutching the ceiling fan and swinging wildly in circles.* Come here you little ball of destruction! I just want to give you a hug! *Says in a dark sweet voice*

**~FS-Chan~** Never! *Kicks friends hands* Remember to R&R because they don't own Fairy Tail! *Suddenly hears ominous cracking sound as plaster drifts down* Oh crap. ^To be continued...

* * *

_"You'll be staying with someone from the guild until I see otherwise. I will see you tomorrow Namina." The man said turning back around and leaving with me glaring at the back of his head. _

"_Stupid old man. What makes you think I'll even come back?_" I thought with slight anger in my thoughts as I sat there glaring at the door until the white-haired woman stepped forward with a smile that seemed to fit her for some reason.

"Here, these are for you. Once you're dressed just come out and I'll get you something to eat." Mira said handing me a pair of pants similar to Lee's in color with a small short-sleeved pink shirt to go with it along with a small pair of slightly worn boots. "They should fit," she said as she walked out leaving me alone with Wendy. Without another word I slipped out of my bloody shirt and grabbed the wet cloth hanging on the edge of my bed and carefully wiped my face and upper body until I was bright pink. After a few minutes I was fully dressed in the newer clothes and ready to leave, but when I turned and looked over at Wendy's face something stopped me for a minute.

"What kind of place is this exactly?" I asked as watched her smile happily at me, clasping her hands together.

"It's home," she said and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the room and into a larger room filled with people all laughing, smiling, and carrying on while kids ran around. I let Wendy tug me over to a bar where a blond older version of Layla sat beside a woman with long blue hair and another woman with short white hair holding a small white-haired baby girl who was laughing as a short woman with light blue hair tickled her.

"Ugh! You've got to be kidding! Those two? There's no way that mission will get completed!" The blond yelled causing all of them to laugh loudly as Mira walked over to them with a tray of drinks smiling before she caught sight of Wendy dragging me alongside her.

"Oh!" Mira said making all the woman turn around and look at me, making me feel self-conscious for once as they stared at me for a minute without saying anything.

"Fwosh!" The baby girl squealed making grabbing motions at me causing the tense atmosphere to disappear as the white-haired woman, who-I now noticed-looked like Mira, to laugh and look down at the girl in her arms with a loving look that made my chest hurt.

"Hi, you must be Lee's sister. Juvia is called Juvia," The long blue haired woman said smiling as she put her hand out for me to shake. I nodded and shook her hand as I took note of the fact she spoke in third person.

"Hi! I'm Lucy, this is Levy, and this is Lisanna." The blond woman said holding out her hand for me to shake as well. "By the way Wendy, Romeo was looking for you earlier. He said something about meeting you at the square?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow as I noticed the other girl blush and stumble over herself trying to answer before simply bowing and running out of the guild.

"Fwosh!" The baby said angrily drawing my attention as she continued to wave her hands towards me. I stared at the small slightly chubby one year old as she glared at me before she was turned around and her attention was suddenly turned away from me.

"Sorry, she's too much like her father." Lisanna said holding the girl as she began to play with the strap of the blue and white dress Lisanna was wearing.

"If you ask me she's just like your sister." Levy said hiding her smile behind her hand as she ducked Lisanna's swing before she too started laughing. I turned away from the happy sounds just as I was suddenly hit by what felt like a train.

"AH!" I yelled crashing to the floor on my stomach with a large weight on top of me that was moaning.

"Looks like that means I win!" A boy's voice yelled as I pushed up with my arms, making the weight on me roll off. I turned my head to look at the raven haired boy from before as he rubbed his slightly bruised jaw while he glared at something behind us, looking as if he couldn't believe it.

"Do it again you pansy!" He yelled jumping to his feet as I stood up and grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Hold it." I said lowly my eyes closed as I tried to keep my temper in check before opening them with a snap as I pushed him off-balance, making him stumble and turn slightly before I kicked in his side and sent him flying off into a table. I glared at his crumpled form for a minute before looking over at the blond boy's gaping mouth noticing Lee standing next to him looking smug before he made his way over to me.

"Nice kick nee-chan!" He said happily before I looked at him and his smile dropped and he looked away. I quickly corralled my temper before breathing out in frustration.

"That reminds me of Mira when she was younger," I heard Levy whisper followed by multiple agreements that made me feel ashamed. Before I could solidify my decision to leave the boy I had kicked got up and stumbled over to me, his shirt missing now, and looked me over.

"You're that girl from earlier right? The one he was telling us about." He said nodding his head over at Lee, who avoided looking at me right then. I raised an eyebrow at the boy, silently asking him what his point was. "My name's Kade Fullbuster, want to hang out?" He asked with a smile that probably melted a lot of girls into putty in his hand but only made me groan silently before sending daggers at Lee who clasped his hands together over his mouth trying to hide the grin on his face while looking at me with big innocent eyes.

"No." I said and grabbed Lee's arm just as I heard soft laughter come from behind us and I ran smack into a large man with a lightening bolt-shaped scar running down his left eye, wearing a skin tight short sleeve turtle-neck dark purple shirt, dark black jeans, topped with a dark grey coat trimmed with light grey fur and messy blond hair. I blinked and looked at him before moving to step around him just as he spoke in a deep voice that demanded respect.

"Who are you?" He growled as he looked down at us. I frowned instead of answering and pushed past him ignoring everyone's stares as I dragged Lee towards the exist.

"Thanks for the help!" I yelled over my shoulder as I walked out of the open door and into the sunlight blinking to adjust my eyes as I kept up the steady pace out of the courtyard.

"LOOK OUT!" I heard someone yell and turned my head just as someone with pink hair flew into me and Lee causing us to hit the ground and roll to a stop with groans coming from Lee and the pinkette on top of us.

"_This is happening way to much!_" I thought with a groan as the pinkette sat up and looked down at us confused.

"Sorry," he stated smiling as he easily grabbed Lee and I and put us on our feet before running back towards the man who had a tattoo on his chest similar to the symbol above us and on Kade's arm. "Try that again you Ice Prick!" The man yelled punching the shirtless opponent in the cheek with a flaming fist.

"They're just like Kade and Igneel," Lee said making me look down at him as he watched the two grown men fight like kids. I rolled my eyes before moving past him to leave making him run to catch up with me.

"Where are we going?" Lee asked me as we walked out onto the busy streets actually blending into the crowds as we walked. He sighed when I didn't answer him before smiling a big goofy grin. "I really liked it there, they have lots of food and fun!" He said happily making an idea form in my head, one I knew was going to hurt.

"Lee, do you want to stay there?" I asked not looking at him as we turned down another street at an angle that allowed me to look behind us without it looking unnatural. "_I know we're being followed, now where are they?_" I thought as I darted my eyes to look at the look of conflicting thoughts on Lee's face.

"I really like it with you...But I...I want to stay there." Lee said and I could see how he thought he was betraying me. Inwardly I felt my emotions tighten but outwardly I put on a happy smile and laughed while rubbing his hair, messing it up.

"Alright then, you're big enough to make your own decisions now." I told him as I looked down at him as his chest puffed up and his eyes sparked with pride. "I guess this is where we separate, I'll see you around." I said turning to leave as he visible deflated and grabbed my arm making my eyes connect with his baby blue ones.

"You're leaving? Why?" He asked in a whisper as I looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, I don't belong in a place like that. Besides, I'll see you around. I bet the next time we meet you'll be able to beat me in a fight without even breaking a sweat!" I exclaimed as his eyes watered and he sniffed before tackling me in a strong hug.

"Don't leave!" He said into my shirt, I gently hugged him before pushing him away and turning my back to him not wanting him to see the tears in my eyes.

"The guild is back the way we came, be safe little brother." I said walking away so I wouldn't hear his pleas for me to stay. "_Don't look back. Don't. Look. Back._" I told myself even as I looked back to see him watching me with tears running down his face as he bit his bottom lip trying not to cry as his shoulders jumped up and down from the suppressed sobs. I gave him one last smile as I noticed Layla walking up behind him with the blond boy and Kade before turning and allowing myself to become lost in the crowd this time standing firm in my decision to move on instead of looking back at the small brown-haired blue-eyed boy I had found on my travels.

...

"Hey! Lee, where's your sister?" Kade asked the crying eight year old as Layla hugged him close to her.

"She...l-left." He stuttered out as Igneel and Kade shared a look with Layla who seemed surprised.

"Can you tell us why?" She asked softly, holding the sobbing boy in her arms as Igneel scanned the area looking for the small dark-haired preteen with strange blue and gold-colored eyes.

"She said she didn't belong, and that next time we fight I'll beat her." Lee told them looking up at them as Kade and Igneel split up and ran off to look for the mysterious girl with short messy white hair and strange blue gold eyes, leaving Layla to take Lee back to the guild.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**~FS-Chan~ **This is so dull...*Says and in a bored whiny voice*

**~Light~** Shut up you Baka! *Bops guy on head as Dark types* She's working on a new chapter. *Points at Dark as she begins to pull her hair out causing the duo to sweat drop anime style*

**~FS-Chan~** I have a feeling this is going to be like the last chapter which SUCKED! *Says last part loudly causing Light to hit him as Dark turns around with a demonic aura and a twitchy creepy smile.*

**~Dark~** What did you say? *Asks in a dark sweet voice as both cower in bowed positions.*

**~Both~** Nothing dear Dark-sama! *Says in a panicked voice* ^To be continued...

**~All 3~** WE DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT HIRO MASHIMA!

* * *

"Now!" I heard the yell and jumped up just as a large Vulcan dived beneath me. I flipped backwards and landed on my feet just as the Vulcan skid to a stop allowing me to move forward and attack it before it could get up. As I did I caught sight of the tall teenage girl I had partnered with effectively blocking the grimy fists of another Vulcan that had tried to attack me with a long katana. Once finished with my own opponent I leapt off of it and twisted myself around in midair so I would be able to land face forward to the girl and Vulcan pushing against each other. Just as the thought of helping her crossed my mind she slipped beneath the beast and drove a smaller blade deep into it's chest killing it.

"Alright! Thanks for the help," the red head said yanking the blade out of the dead Vulcan and cleaning it before sheathing both it and the sword. I nodded before crossing my arms to hide the ugly black scales and sharp white claws so I could transform them back into my human limbs. "You know you don't have to hide them from me." She said startling me into stepping backwards as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not hiding anything!" I told her pushing back my cloak to show my now human arms. She crossed her arms over her dark blue shirt and simple khaki pants tucked into tough black boots that matched my own.

"Whatever, anyway when are you going to come to the guild? Lee misses you," the girl said making me look away and bite my lip as she came over to me and put both hands on my shoulders forcing me to look at her. "It's been a year, you promised that you'd go to the guild in a year." She said forcing me to look at her determined dark green eyes.

"I can't, give me another year!" I begged her looking at her desperately as she shook her head with a softer look. She smiled and gave my shoulders a comforting squeeze before letting go.

"How about a deal, you give me a good reason and if it's a good reason we'll wait another year otherwise I'm dragging you to the guild." She said crossing her arms and looking at me, waiting for a reason. I sighed and pulled the hood on my cloak up and raised my arm turning it into my worst fear, a demon's arm. I watched as the skin was replaced by shiny black scales and my fingers were replaced with hard white claws that were curved into deadly points. I looked at the calm look on Elizabeth's face waiting for it to turn into fear as I felt the black flames start to flicker around my arm.

"I can't go until I get rid of this curse," I mumbled lowly as I felt the scales trying to form completely and the demon take over my whole being.

"Is that your reason?" She asked me quietly as I let my arm drop and turn back into a human arm. I nodded my head through the cloak looking away from her, the only person that was too stubborn to leave me alone after I had left Lee. "Not good enough." She said suddenly as she grabbed the collar of the cloak and proceeded to drag me towards the farm that had hired her to take out the Vulcans.

"Wait! You can't take me there!" I yelled trying to get out of her grip, even trying to get out of the cloak to no avail.

"Listen, you're going and that's final. Having demon magic is not a curse! I've told you that a thousand times," Elizabeth said as she proceeded to yank me along. "You remember Mirajane, she has take over magic and it's demon related! You don't see her calling it a curse." She said as we walked ignoring the fact that I was more falling than walking.

"Elizabeth! Please! Think of this as one of those birthday things!" I said trying to avoid this like a plague to no avail as we came within sight of the farm.

"Don't even think about it," she said as we saw the farmer coming towards us. Thirty minutes later we were sitting on a train heading to Magnolia and every time I moved Elizabeth gave me a sharp glare. As I looked out the window I let my mind drift back to when I had first run into Elizabeth.

...

*Flashback*

"Hey you!" A tall girl maybe thirteen or fourteen years old yelled at me as I ran by her accidentally bumping into her. I ignored her and stumbled a little before running again at full speed to escape the group of boys chasing me. By now it had been a month since I had left Lee at Fairy Tail and I was feeling the loss of him keenly everyday. I looked back to see the large group of boys chasing me getting closer, I gulped and, making a split second decision, turned into an alley and raced past several boxes grateful for my small ten year old body.

"Get the demon!" "Don't let her get away!" I could hear them yelling as I wove my way in and out of the obstacles. As I reached the edge of the alley I saw a blur of red followed by yelling forcing me to stop and look back to see a tall girl wearing a navy blue skirt and dark grey short sleeved turtleneck with vivid red hair standing over the group of boys with a nasty aura around her as several burn marks around her smoked faintly.

"Leave before you regret it." She said calmly causing all of them to scramble to do as she said. Once they were gone she turned around to me and smiled. "Hi! I'm Elizabeth Fernandes, from Fairy Tail. Who are you?" She had asked with a smile as I had stood there in dumb shock at her complete turn around. I stared at her for a minute my mind completely blank.

"Uh, Namina," I finally said making her smile widen even more.

*End Flashback*

I woke up as the train screeched to a stop and yawned while Elizabeth stood up and stretched. I looked around sleepily while I pulled the cloak closer to my body instinctively as I began to become more alert.

"Come on, this is our stop." Elizabeth said walking to the door of the train as we pulled into the station. I debated ignoring her and possibly running off but decided to follow her as a memory of her angry replayed in my mind making me shiver. So standing up I pulled the hood of my cloak over my dirty hair hiding in it's shadow as I stepped off of the train and onto the station platform. "Alright, it's kind of late so let's stop somewhere real fast for something to eat and then head over to my house." Elizabeth said already dragging me towards a vendor selling what smelled like spicy meat.

"Hey Elizabeth, I was wondering if maybe you had changed your mind?" I asked cautiously as she ordered to spicy meat sticks with bell peppers, onions, and sauce on them.

"Nope!" She said happily as she passed one of the items to me and proceeded to lead me down the busy street, pointing out places as we walked. She was so happy to be home that her excitement spread to me and pretty soon we were both laughing and enjoying ourselves as the sun set.

"Hey it's Elizabeth!" I heard someone yell making my companion turn around with a confused look that quickly changed into a smile before she was tackled by a raven haired boy, a blond haired boy, a girl with short black hair, and a girl with long pink hair that reminded me of someone as a tall boy with thick black hair that fell in his eyes and another boy, maybe Lee's age, with short blue hair walked up behind them.

"You've been gone for forever!" I heard one of the girls say with a laugh from beneath the pile as they all separated and stood up allowing me the chance to step away only to be grabbed by Elizabeth as she broke into a cheesy grin and wrapped an arm around me.

"Sorry guys, I had a little reunion with a...umm..." she stumbled to find an excuse as the six sets of eyes zeroed in on me, making me mentally sweat drop and cough slightly to try and break away from the attention to no avail.

"Friend," I stated earning a few nods and loud 'ohs' of understanding. We all stood there awkwardly as I felt their eyes trying to see beneath the large hood.

"So, I'm Gale, this is my older brother Titan." The girl with short black hair said pointing to the boy with thick black hair that was currently reading a thick book that I hadn't seen him carrying.

"I'm Kade and this is my younger brother Shorty." Kade said with a smirk and I noticed his shirt missing just before he was blasted with water from behind and knocked down.

"Uryu's name is not shorty! It's Uryu and Uryu's only younger by two years not a decade you womanizer!" The small blue haired boy yelled in third person at his dazed brother reminding me of Lee with his energy. I laughed along with the others as the last two introduced themselves as the Dragneel twins Layla and Igneel.

"Now that you know us, what's your name?" Layla asked me a few minutes later. I shook my head making her frown before Elizabeth spoke up making me want to ring her neck.

"This is Nami-chan!" She said squeezing me tightly enough to make a small squeak that made Gale and Layla 'awe' loudly at the 'cuteness' of it as the boys shot me looks of sympathy.

"My name is not Nami-chan!" I said with a huff while I ducked out of Elizabeth's hold and crossed my arms causing the cloak to part slightly as the boys laughed behind their hands and Layla and Gale smiled and began talking to Elizabeth about the latest happenings at the guild since they saw her a week ago.

That night I was staring at my reflection in the mirror in Elizabeth's bathroom noticing for the first time in what felt like forever how white my hair was with hints of silver in it. Hesitantly I touched my reflection and tilted my head to see my long hair fall in soft slightly wet ripples as bright blue and gold eyes watched me in disbelief and awe.

"See I told you you'd look beautiful after a shower." Elizabeth said holding the hair dryer in one hand and watching me as I leaned away from the mirror, still transfixed by my own reflection. "Alright, stop that." She demanded as I made faces at myself causing me to jump up and look at her as she smiled and grabbed the hairbrush of pain and began brushing my hair again, although this time it was less painful.

"Hey, Namina do you want to stop that?" Elizabeth asked me as I pulled at my cheeks making them turn bright red contrasting with the tan skinned and silver and white hair. I felt my face flush as I dropped my arms to my sides and let her finish brushing my hair. "There, now we can go to bed." She said grabbing my shoulder and putting her head next to mine to look at my reflection with a smile before leading me to her room across the hall. I quietly slipped into the room and looked around, not really seeing it the first time, against one wall was a large bed with a flower print and tons of pillows on it. On the other side the wall was covered in pictures of Elizabeth standing with the four of the six kids from before along with a woman who looked like her and a blue haired man with a red tattoo on his face wearing the same styled clothes as my friend, beneath the pictures was a desk filled with papers and pens. Not wanting to be a snoop I turned my head to look over at Elizabeth as she started digging through a large dresser with pictures pasted all over it.

"I know they're here somewhere." I heard her mumble as she threw clothes behind her, soon littering her soft carpeted floor with various clothes. "Aha!" She yelled pulling a small pair of cargo shorts out of the dresser along with an old light green shirt with a the word cute in big pink letters.

"You can wear these tomorrow, when we head to the guild if your clothes aren't clean. Anyway, I'll take this side of the bed and you get the other. Night!" Elizabeth said jumping onto the bed and taking the side near the wall just as the light went out leaving me to make my way to the bed in the dark.

* * *

**EXPLANATIONS! **

Ages, Parents, and Magic!

Layla and Igneel (13) - Natsu and Lucy's (Kinda obvious)_Layla - Celestial, Igneel - Fire Dragon Slayer

Gale (13) and Titan (14) - Levy and Gajeel's_Gale - Dragon Slayer, Titan - Script Magic

Kade (13) and Uryu (9) - Gray and Juvia's_Kade - Ice Make (includes slight stripping habit MWAHAHA) Uryu - Water Magic (Third person speech)

Elizabeth (14) - Erza and Jellal_Elizabeth - Heavenly Body Magic (but will use swords)

Lee (9) - unknown - Light magic

Namina (11) - unknown - Magic is going to be explained further. (Because we're cruel)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**~Light~** We don't own Fairy Tail! It belongs to the Awesome Hiro Mashima

**~Dark~** Sorry if the chapter is jumpy and yes the characters are going to be a little OOC. Have a Happy Memorial Day!

**~FS-Chan~** Thank you to the men and women who serve to protect our country and help keep us free!

* * *

"Come on!" I said loudly as Elizabeth tried to drag me out of her bedroom as I tried to cling to the door frame while she pulled on my waist trying to get me to let go. "I changed my mind! I'm not going!" I yelled as I felt my fingers begin to slip from the frame.

"Let. Go!" Elizabeth said as my fingers finally slipped off of the frame forcing us both to fall backwards and hit the wall behind us. I heard Elizabeth groan and looked over at her to see her rubbing the back of her head with a wince on her face. Not bothering to speak I stood up and held out my hand for her not looking at her as she took it and I hauled her to her feet.

"I'm still not going," I told her in a simple tone while looking up at her. She raised an eyebrow at me before I looked away and untwisted my cloak around me, fixing it to hide me beneath it's folds.

"Yes, you are. Now come on," she said walking past me with a determined stride before looking back and grabbing the collar of my cloak, dragging me to the guild against my will. The entire time I fought her trying my hardest to get her to let go, even at one point thinking about using my curse before dismissing it. "You are going whether you want to or not." She told me as I tried to rip the tough material, I looked up at her to see a scary smile on her face as well as a dangerous vibe surrounding her making me immediately stop my struggling and nod my head.

"O-okay," I stuttered out as we came within sight of the giant building with a familiar mark on it. I gulped and squeezed my eyes shut as I was lead into the yard surrounding the place. "W-wait!" I yelled digging my heels into the dirt as I fought against Elizabeth's iron grasp.

"See I'm here! So now I can leave," I said trying to find a loop hole in any form possible. I watched as the older girl became thoughtful before letting me go surprising me into losing my balance and fall back on my rear.

"That is true...But you should still see Lee." Elizabeth stated slamming a fist into the palm of her hand as a breeze drifted through the yard bringing with it the sounds of yelling and laughter as it gently ruffled the older girl's French braided red hair and the light purple shirt she wore. I was to surprised to really realize what she said as she left me there and ran inside leaving me alone in the courtyard. I stood up as soon as she had vanished from sight and looked around at the bright green grass and lone tree casting a shadow in the late morning light before looking behind me at the archway made of stone that led out into the streets.

"_That's right in front of the door,_" I thought as I jogged over to the tree to see if I could climb it and get over the side of the tall grey stoned wall that was easily ten feet tall. "_For once luck is on my side._" I thought as I noticed the low hanging branches that led up and over the wall. Looking back over my shoulder to see if anyone had seen me I jumped up and gripped the first branch with one hand, swinging my legs up to fold around it so I could grab the next branch with my hands, feeling the slight sting of pain as the rough bark dug into my flesh. After a minute I was half way to the top of the wall when I heard voices nearby.

"Where is she?" A boy asked in an excited tone as I eased myself to lean back against the truck as I sat on my toes on a thin bouncy branch that was barely holding my weight judging from the way it bent dangerously each time I moved.

"She was right here!" I heard Elizabeth say as two boys started to argue before another girl's voice rang out.

"Maybe she left, come on she couldn't have gotten far." The unfamiliar girl's voice said followed by the sound of feet hitting stone before silence. I released the breath I had been holding and looked over at the bare stone wall before moving upright slowly. As I straightened and gripped the next branch with both hands I heard a terrifying crack and felt my heart drop into my stomach as I began to fall only stopped when my arms snapped straight from the sudden weight that was me. I bit the inside of my mouth as I jerked to a stop and tasted copper before I kicked the air, trying to grab another branch with my legs but finding none.

"Shit," I hissed as I looked up to see my fingers slowly slipping. I felt my eyes widen before I looked down for the first time realizing how high I was and that the only thing that was going to stop me from falling was the three thick branches below me, each a little thicker than my arms. I felt one of my hands slip complete before I had to hold myself up with one arm that was slowly sliding off the branch as well. I bit my lip and shakily reached up to try and re-grab the branch while a strange feeling began to build up in the back of my mind making me feel a mix of excitement and sickness as it grew.

"Maybe she went inside the guild and we missed her?" I heard a boy say as the group came back making me groan inwardly as felt my hand slip completely off the branch and I began to fall, feeling weightless for a second before gravity called.

As I fell I twisted my body and reached out with both my arms trying to grab a branch to stop my fall, only to land on one with my chest making me bite the inside of my mouth again. I scrambled to cling to the branch as my legs swung out and kicked air before slowly coming to a stop as I panted for breath. I waited a moment as my heart raced before realizing my eyes were squeezed shut and it was oddly quiet. Slowly I opened them and looked through the bright green leaves to see the courtyard empty and the large doors leading into the guild wide open, I blinked and began pulling myself up feeling strange and different.

As I pulled myself onto the branch I nearly lost my hold at the sight of strange smooth black skin leading into small solid white claws that were slightly longer than my nails, I stared at my arms feeling fear begin to grip me as I fell back against the tree truck only to jerk forward as the awkward heaviness on my back.

"No, no, no," I mumbled as I reached under the cloak to touch my back awkwardly. I jerked my hand away like it was on fire when I felt a tough leathery appendage that sent a shock to my brain. "_This can't be happening!_" I wanted to scream out loud as I touched my face, feeling three dull slashes that flowed into one piece as it ran off of my face and onto my neck and body. I gingerly touched the hard skin that stretched smoothly into my own normal skin right below my eyes, across my cheeks beside my nose, and the last slash ending right at the corners of my mouth. As I sat there feeling fear harden my body into place I could faintly hear voices followed by a yell and running.

"Nami-chan!" I heard someone yell as I snapped back to reality and felt my heart race even faster. Without thinking I jerked the hood of my cloak up over me and pulled it's edges around me feeling the need to hide as I stood up and began climbing, much faster than before, probably because of my current predicament.

"Nami-chan! Where are you going?" I heard Elizabeth ask with a yell as I reached the top of the wall within seconds. I looked down at her to see the Dragneel twins as well as Kade and a small brown haired boy all looking up at me with mixed looks. I gripped the inside of my cloak with my new hands before swallowing me fear a little.

"I can't stay here!" I yelled, my voice cracking as I turned away and ran off the small branch effortlessly launching myself onto the wall's top and falling off, hitting the ground ten feet below with a solid thump that only slightly jarred me before I was running down the narrow alley jumping over and sliding past everything in my way. I don't know how long I ran but eventually I slowed down once I reached the outskirts of the city and looked behind me at the sun lit place feeling tears sting my eyes as I looked at the place.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where -" A man asked me grabbing my shoulder and causing me to spin around to look up at him. I could see his face go from an easy smile to one of fear as he let me go and backed away. "I-I..." The man said trying to speak as I felt my heart harden to match my new skin as I turned and started to run again ignoring the yelling coming from the man behind me as he ran away as well. Eventually I did stop but by then I was completely lost and alone in the middle of a forest of trees that reached high into the afternoon sky.

I stumbled into a clearing where a ray of sunshine danced in the middle and laid down underneath it. I laid there feeling nothing as I stared up at the blue sky riddled with large white fluffy clouds my mind blank. Then slowly I took my cloak off and sat up to look at the appendages on my back, I slowly spread them out absently wondering why it wasn't as hard to do as I thought it would be. They were each the size of me standing up with small off white hooks at the end that matched my new nails and the wings themselves reminded me of bat wings crossed with something else that I knew I should know but couldn't remember.

"_Demon,_" I thought sourly as I pulled my knees up under my knees and glared at my shadow which showed my wings still spread out behind me. I stared at the image unblinking until it blurred into a single dark blob. "_No one likes a monster._" I thought as I rubbed my eyes and lowered my new wings to rest against me.

I could feel the numbness I had starting to vanish as I sat there alone, and I tried desperately to cling to it as I sat there feeling my emotions build inside me. As it slipped away completely I opened my mouth and screamed, causing everything to stop as I released the pent up emotions in one noise. When I finally stopped I was gasping for breath and I could feel hot tears rolling down my face hitting my small faded pink shirt as my claws ripped my thin baggy olive green pants.

"Over here!" I heard a voice say in the sudden silence causing me to jerk my head up and look around. As the sound of people drifted towards me I scrambled up and, grabbing my cloak, began running again, deeper and deeper into the trees. I looked back suddenly as I heard a yell and tripped.

"Ahh!" I screamed and held my arms out to stop my fall only to feel myself going up with the sound similar to birds flying. I snapped my eyes and nearly screamed again as I hovered over the ground nearly a foot in the air.

"This way!" I heard another voice yell and jerked around to see a flash of white and black stripes. Panicked I felt myself rising and clutched the cloak in my hands before looking up and zooming up faster than I expected. The minute I broke through the treetops my wings faltered and I dropped a few feet before I was flying again. I felt my heart in my throat as I stumbled through the air trying to stay up but failing badly.

"_What is going ON!?_" I thought the last part coming out as a scream as I fell again this time hitting a few branches before hitting the ground hard enough that I bounced. I laid there gasping for breath as pain began to burn through the side I had landed on.

"That was not a manly fall," I heard a deep male voice say followed by rushed footsteps that where followed by louder footsteps as a woman with short white hair wearing a simple hot pink and maroon dress with a lighter pink sash tied around her middle appeared in my vision looking concerned.

"Are you alright?" She asked as I pushed against the ground and moved to get away, my wings flapping frantically and helping me. I pushed off with my feet and flew backwards clumsily before stumbling into another fall on my rear as I stared up at the small white haired woman and the giant man with spiky white hair that glowed against his dark tanned skin.

"You look familiar, do I know you?" The woman asked stepping towards me as I rolled to my side and pushed myself up until I was standing before I frantically pulled the cloak around me wanting to hide. "It's alright," the woman continued her face filled with concern as I pulled the hood over me.

"My name's Lisanna, and this is brother Elfman." The woman said motioning to her brother, who was staring at me with a strange look.

"Lisanna," Elfman said motioning for his sister to come closer, not once taking his eyes off of me as he bent down and whispered something to his sister. I stared at him from beneath my hood before deciding it would be safer if I took a chance and ran away from the strange duo. Spinning on my heels I took off as fast as I could, dodging in and out of trees as the sound of pursuit could be heard behind me.

Instinctively I felt my wings trying to unfold as I ran but I refused to let them loose until a creature crashed into view. It wore ripped navy blue pants that cut off right at it's knees, where it's legs resembled that of a chickens and had dark red fur a that had bright gold spikes coming out of the shoulders while it's stomach and chest were covered in what looked like a green armor. It's head was framed with white hair and green skin with two huge gold horns coming out of it's forehead while it snarled and turned it's head to look at me. I skid to a stop in a mix of fear and surprise before screaming as the creature suddenly grabbed me and held me in it's fist.

"No!" I screamed trying to escape it's grip while my wings tried to push out from beneath my cloak which was pinned to me.

"Calm down," the creature said in a slow deep voice as I heard my cloak rip and felt my wings pumping frantically trying to pull out of the monster's grip. I dug my small claws into the the fur feeling the pierce the flesh as I fought them wanting out. "Stop," the creature demanded tightening their hand slightly making me gasp in pain and stop for a second.

"Elfman, put her down!" I heard Lisanna yell as the monster slowly placed me on the ground and looked at me with a calm look that did little to ease my fears. "Sorry about that," Lisanna said making me turn to look at her. She seemed so friendly and for some reason I felt slightly relaxed because of it, but I still kept my guard up.

"Who are you? I noticed you use Take Over magic like us, is that a new form?" Lisanna asked shocking me into going completely still. "_She calls my curse magic?_" I thought with a mix of amazment and sourness as I stood there.

"This isn't magic, it's a curse." I said with disgust in my voice while noting the surprise on Lisanna's face as I stood there with my wings resting softly against my back. As I stood there watching her face go from surprise to pity I felt my fear turn into anger making me forget myself for a minute. "Don't. I don't want your pity," I snapped and made to leave only to be stopped by Lisanna's brother who was now wearing nothing but a pair of navy blue ripped pants with a strong brown leather belt.

"It's not manly to be cruel." The man said with a smile as he looked at me. I blinked at him wandering what in the world was wrong with him before pulling my shoulder out from beneath his massive hand. "We have magic just like you. I have Beast Take Over, which is manly, and Lisanna has Animal Take Over, which is just as manly!" Elfman exclaimed with a smile as I stood there. I shook my head and held up my arm looking at it with anger.

"I already told you this isn't magic." I said, my frustration loud and clear in my voice when I spoke. "Now leave me alone!" I snapped before turning and running right into someone else knocking us both over. When we hit the ground I felt something sharp hit the side of my head making my vision blur and double. Slowly I groaned and carefully touched the spot that had been hit feeling my hand come away sticky.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone ask as I let my head fall back down and closed my eyes.

...

"I'm fine, but who is this?" Mirajane asked as she sat up and looked at the unconscious person next to her. "Wait, is this a demon?" Mirajane asked just as the person began to glow faintly and their wings vanished along with their claws and black armored skin leaving behind a very human looking white haired girl.

"Never mind, help me get her up." Mirajane said shaking her head and standing up, dusting off her dress while her younger brother and sister tried to explain what had happened while she had been waiting for them by the road twenty minutes prior to this. Bending down she carefully lifted up the girl immediately noticing how light she was and the blood rolling down the side of her head near her ear.

"She's bleeding!" Lisanna exclaimed when she saw the blood while Elfman paled slightly. Mira inwardly rolled her eyes as she carefully dabbed at the cut that was already bruising. "Here use this," the youngest said passing the light pink sash from around her waist to her older sister. Immediately Mira took it and pressed it against the small girl's head stopping the bleeding as best as she could.

"Ow," the girl mumbled reaching up and grabbing onto Mira's wrist her eyes snapping open on contact.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**~Light~** This takes place around chapter 370 of the Fairy Tail manga so if you've read past it pretend you didn't for this please!

**~Dark~** FS-chan couldn't join us for this chapter *laughs evilly* so sorry? Anyway if you think the chapter is boring sorry but it's sort of rushed because we wanted to get this done and uploaded before we left to go visit our hometown! Yay summer vacations! Also we are going to try and update more often now that summer break has started.

**~Light~** Remember we don't own Fairy Tail just the OCs! Don't forget to R&R!

* * *

"You are a monster! Do you understand you worthless thing?" A woman with bunny ears screamed at a small girl with long silver white hair as she curled into a ball after being hit multiple times by said woman. "I regret creating you!" The woman continued while throwing objects at the crying girl.

"Sowwy! Sowwy!" The small girl cried as a woman with avian features watched with a blank look before sighing in disgust. Moving with deliberate movements the woman stepped forward and placed a clawed hand on the bunny eared woman silencing her on contact.

"Shut up," the avian woman said blandly but the child continued to chant the single word except now in a much quieter whisper instead of a scream. "I said shut up!" The demon yelled suddenly closing the gap between the child and herself and kicking it hard enough that she went flying into a wall hard enough that she slumped to the floor in silence, not moving.

"Lamy, you have summoned me to show your failure?" The demon asked making the other woman cower and shake in fear as she tried to string together an excuse only to fall dead at the avian's feet. The demon then turned and stared at the small toddler as she sat up and looked at her with strange big blue gold eyes that were filled with pain.

"You'll die anyway," the demon told the child as tears ran down her dirty face and she rubbed her arm against her face. The demon easily lifted the girl up by the back of the pillowcase she wore and vanished before appearing in the middle of a forest. "Die," the demon told the girl before throwing her lazily away from her and vanishing again.

"Sowwy! Sowwy!" The girl screamed scrambling over to the spot the woman had stood before vanishing and frantically screaming the single word over and over with tears and snot running down her small thin face. After awhile she grew hoarse and to tired to move so she curled up on the spot, whimpering as the darkness of night curled around her and the sound of wolves howling filled the night.

...

I snapped my eyes open fear making everything snap into place as I realized I was holding someone's wrist. I looked up into a pair of strange blue eyes before letting go with a jerk and moving to back away.

"It's alright," the woman said as I realized Lisanna and Elfman were still there and it had all been a dream. I shook my head and stood up watching the group carefully as the newcomer stood up also and continued to watch me. "My name's Mirajane from Fairy Tail," she told me in a calm tone as I stepped away, turning away from them as I did.

"I don't care now leave me alone." I said without looking at them as I tried to walk away but for some reason Mirajane's words stopped me.

"It's like looking in a mirror," she said making me look back to see her watching me with a look of awe and curiosity. "Who are you?" She asked me only to receive an answer from Lisanna.

"That's not what I meant," she said and began walking over to me. My mind was telling me to move but for some reason I didn't want to, instead all I wanted was to get closer to this Mirajane. "You are quiet a mystery Namina. Want to come with us?" Mirajane said with a smile that made her eyes close in genuine happiness.

"Why? I like being on my own." I snapped at her but she seemed unaffected because she took my hand and began leading me back over to the other two who were watching us with fascination in their eyes.

"Everyone likes being alone, but no one can stand it. Besides we heard you scream earlier and if that's anything to go by you don't need to be alone." She told me as she continued to drag me along with her, completely oblivious to the many times I tried to yank my hand out of hers.

...

"So who do you think she is?" Lisanna asked her brother as they watched their older sister drag the cloaked girl to the guild.

"I don't know but I'm surprised our sister's arm hasn't come off." Elfman said with a low laugh that was mimicked by his sister as they both watched Namina try again to pull her hand away from Mira's. They were curious about the girl and they hadn't noticed until Mira had said something how similar the girl was to her. Yes the eye color and the silver parts of her hair was different but besides that the girl was nearly an exact replica of Mira. An hour later they were back at the guild and it seemed their small companion had already been there.

"Nee-chan!" Lee, one of the younger members, yelled when he caught sight of the girl. He immediately charged at her and tackled her to the ground along with several other young members. "Where have you been?" Lee asked but his voice was quickly overlapped by many others asking similar questions.

"Why did you run off?" "We looked everywhere for you!" "Where did you go?" The voices of several teenagers asked the small girl in their grasp as she looked at them with guarded eyes and a rigid body.

"Break it up, all of you." Mira said with a laugh as her sibling separated to go to their own small groups. "Give her some room to breath," Mira continued as the group stepped back and looked around sheepishly.

"It's time to keep your promise, Nee-chan!" Lee exclaimed loudly before dragging the surprised girl out of the guild and into the courtyard, followed closely by all the children of the guild minus a few toddlers. Mira took the chance to go find the Master, already slightly worried about Namina but knowing somehow she would be fine.

...

"Fight me!" Lee yelled at me once we stood outside in the courtyard as the sun began to set. I looked at him blankly before he rolled his eyes and smiled. "You said the next time we meet up I'd be able to beat you in a fight. So let me prove it!" Lee explained before getting into a fighting stance. I stood there not really wanting to fight him as the kids surrounded us in a sort of ring.

"I'll be the referee! First one to drop by the time the sun sets completely is the loser." The male Dragneel said before a shirtless boy jumped on his back, forcing him to the ground.

"No way Lemon Boy! I'm referee!" Kade yelled before being knocked off the boy as he rolled over and began fighting him.

"Idiots." Layla said rolling her eyes as she stepped forward and looked at us both. "I'll referee now are you ready?" She asked raising her arms up before dropping them both signaling the start of the fight. I looked over at Lee as he charged and leaned to the side just as he flew past me. Without a word I propped my foot out and tripped him before elbowing his back, sending him crashing to the ground. I heard the group 'ooh' loudly as I began walking away only to be hit from behind by a well placed punch in my lower back. I grunted before spinning around and kicking upward, clipping Lee's head hard enough to send him to the ground again where he immediately kicked out at my legs forcing me to jump up to avoid them.

Using the chance he had he immediately threw a bright ball of light into my face blinding me effectively before I fell back on the ground. I instinctively began blinking my eyes trying to get them to adjust faster only to receive a punch in one of them. Feeling another shot coming at me I let my reflexes take over and grabbed the fist redirecting it to cause Lee to over swing and stumble past me. When I felt his body passing me I kicked upward, connecting with his gut and sending him skidding across the ground with an 'oof' sound. Taking my chance I kneeled down on one knee and placed both my hands, palms pressed flat, against the ground and closed my eyes. After a second I felt a slight vibration that alerted me of someone approaching quickly before catching the sound of heavy breathing. Relying solely on the direction the sound had come from I swung out with my arm wrapping around someone's middle before standing up and stepping on what felt like the bend in there legs forcing them to the ground. As they fell I let go and grabbed an arm pulling back and holding it above them as they hit the ground with a loud 'omf' and heavy breathing.

"Holy cow!" "Did you see that?" I heard whispers echo from all directions as I took deep breaths, trying to calm my racing heart as I opened my eyes and rubbed them.

"Uh Lee do you admit defeat?" Layla asked in a stunned voice as my vision returned and I was able to see the sun had reached midway through setting. I looked down to see Lee pinned beneath me slapping the ground as fast as he could making me realize he did infact admit defeat. Letting go I stood up and brushed off my shorts before holding out a hand for him noting how he smiled through a bruised jaw.

"You win...again." He told me before laughing loudly causing some people to cheer while others groaned and walked over to a girl with wavy brown hair and small triangles beneath her eyes holding a drink in one hand as she grinned wildly as she wrote things down and passed small bags to people who walked over to her.

"That was impressive, how did you fight after Lee hit you with that light?" Igneel asked from beneath Titan, who had somehow gotten dragged into the fight with Kade and him. I shrugged at him before moving to walk away just as the group went silent and Mirajane walked over to us with an old man and another man with spiky blond hair and a scar on his face following closely behind.

"Namina, come with me." The old man said calmly while looking at me with a serious face. I looked at the old man before me faintly remembering him before swallowing my emotions and following him to an area behind the guild. Before I realized it, I was completely alone with the old man and he had spun around to glare at me. "You deliberately disobeyed me, Namina! I told you to come back the next day, not a year from then!" The old man yelled suddenly towering over me. I stared at him with wide eyes as fear made me shake.

"You left your brother here and vanished! Then when you return you fight him!" The old man raged at me making my own anger rise up.

"I gave him a choice! If he had wanted to come with me he could have you old man! I made a deal with him too! That why we were fighting so don't you dare get mad at me!" I yelled back at him as he shrunk back down to his original size and watched me quietly as I finished yelling.

"Alright, fair enough. Now then you will be staying at girls dorm for the time being and I expect to see you here bright and early tomorrow morning no excuses." He told me calmly making my head spin at the sudden turn of events.

"I'm not joining your guild." I spat at him still angry as he looked at me with a raised brow.

"Did I mention anything about joining?" He asked me making me shake my head before he walked past me nonchalantly. "Now like I said, bright and early!" He yelled leaving me alone behind the guild more confused than before. After awhile I finally walked back around the guild just in time to see Lee leaving with a tall teenage boy with straight short dark colored hair wearing an opened jacket and MC hammer pants with slip on shoes and a sash tied around his waist.

"Nee-chan!" Lee yelled when he saw me, running over to me just as a vaguely familiar girl with long blue hair ran over to the boy, who blushed wildly. "Where are you going?" Lee asked me, distracting me from the couple.

"That old man wants me to go to some dorm then come back here in the morning." I told Lee as his smile grew even bigger then before. Twenty minutes later I was trying to figure out how Lee had paired me with Wendy, who was showing me around the dorm, and how he had convinced me to come back the next day instead of leaving sometime during the night.

"The Master said you could have this room, my room is the last one on the left down the hall." Wendy told me, opening the door to reveal a bare room with a folded mattress sitting on a simple full size bed and a small chest resting at the foot of the bed while a large window with a seat in front of it allowed moonlight to drift into the room. "There should be bedding and such in the chest," Wendy said before leaving me alone for the night. Without a word I closed the door and switched on the light noticing a small dresser with a mirror against the far wall near the window holding a lamp. Sighing I removed my cloak and began working on setting up the bed and putting a curtain on the window making the small room a bit more livable.

An hour later I had discovered a few sets of abandoned clothes of various sizes and a sewing kit. I sat cross legged in the middle of the bed fixing the tears in the back of the cloak my mind going over the day while I absently stitched the material back together. After a while I felt my eyes closing and sighed, I needed to sleep. Being careful to put the needle and thread back in their place I turned off the light and curled up on the bed, pulling the cloak around me as I drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**~Dark~** Sorry for the long wait and only getting a short chapter. Our computer decided to be stupid and change the words into pictures of squares and we couldn't get it to switch them back so we had to rewrite the entire chapter from scratch! *Bows apologetically*

**~FS-Chan~** Just because you're telling the readers that doesn't excuse you from making us wait. *Says with arms crossed*

**~Light~** He's right, also you should stop making excuses and just post the chapter with the disclaimer. Like so..._We don't own Fairy Tail just the OCs so enjoy and don't steal!_ There easy.

**~Dark~** Shut up both of you! You *points at twin* got to go camping while you *Points at friend* You I don't even know what you did.

**~FS-Chan~** I did a lot of things. *Wiggles eyebrows at friends with a knowing smile only to be tackled*

**~Twins~** PERVERT!

* * *

"_Why am I here?_" I asked myself as I walked into the guild early the next morning. I looked around the already crowded guild before my eyes caught Lee sitting at a table with the boy called Romeo along with Wendy, and her cat Carla. I felt a stab of jealousy before shaking my head and scanning the crowd for the Master finally spotting him talking to the blond haired man with a scar on his eye from before. Trying to avoid attention I made my way over to them keeping silent as I did, though I doubt anyone would have heard me over the loud yelling and clanking of cups on tables.

"-told you I can't." The blond was arguing with the old man who was ignoring him with his eyes closed as he leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed. I waited a minute before laying a key, I had gotten from Carla that morning, on the table in front of the man and turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" I heard the old man ask me in a serious voice that made me stop and look at him.

"Returning your key and showing up." I said keeping my voice level before turning and walking again this time making it only a step before a low laugh stopped me.

"Very well, you will be paired up with my grandson, Laxus, for the day. What he says goes and here," the old man said making me turn around and clumsily catch the small simple bronze key with two simple teeth on it to unlock a door. Once I wrapped my hand around it I looked up at the old man watching me with his dark eyes that told me to listen and respect him. I shrugged and began walking away again not caring if I was seen or not at the moment.

"_Told that old bastard I wasn't joining!_" I thought venomously. I stomped down the street with my dark cloak hood pulled over me while the bottom trailed out around my legs. I didn't have a distination in mind as I turned down streets blindly.

"Oi!" I heard a voice yell as I turned crossed a street, passing by a group of three women carrying baskets of bread, apples, and what looked like rolls of cloth. "I said oi!" The voice called out again making me turn my head slightly to see the blond man from before running after me. I ignored him and continued crossing the street before feeling a large rough hand grab my shoulder. Immediately I jerked away from it and spun around on my heel feeling my weight shift out of balance as I did.

"You have hearing problems?" Laxus asked me with a glare as he towered over me while I looked up at him causing my hood to fall back.

"What's it to you? Leave me alone," I told him as he growled and shoved a paper into my hands. I looked at the slightly crumpled paper noting a picture of a restaurant and how it wanted help for the day.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked looking up at him as he gave me a scary grin that said I was in so much trouble.

...

"No way! Not happening!" I said crossing my arms in an X at the sight of the short orange skirt and strapless orange top that included some kind of bonnet, thigh high stockings, and bright orange attachable sleeves that matched the rest uniform.

"Put it on." Laxus demanded of me as I glared at him refusing to even touch the uniform. After glaring at each other we both turned to look at the door as it opened to reveal the tiny old man who had hired us. He looked at us through the wrinkles where his eyes were and smiled before turning to look directly at Laxus.

"You will be working the lunch shift. That means from ten to three you two will be waiting tables and I expect politeness and to hear only good things from the customers!" He said happily before frowning at the sight of Laxus holding the female uniform. "Laxus, I didn't know you wanted to wear that." He said slowly as if unsure making Laxus turn bright red as I pulled my hood up to hide my smile.

"It ain't like that old man!" Laxus growled as Yajima turned to look at me and I saw his thick eyebrows rise up as he made an 'ah' sound of understanding.

"Wait here," he said and disappeared back outside the room. I looked over at Laxus from beneath my hood as I stood there and watched as he glared at me before placing the outfit down and grabbing his own which consisted of pressed black pants, a black vest with a long sleeved white shirt and a red bow tie. Sending one last glare to me he disappeared behind a white door leading into a bare changing room with only a mirror inside. I stood there for another minute before Yajima came back holding a uniform like the one Laxus had only minus the red bow. "You can wear a red ribbon in place of the tie to keep your hair out of the way. There's another changing room over there." He told me nodding his head over at another door beside the one Laxus had gone in.

Five minutes later I was wearing the uniform and watching as Laxus struggled to tie his bow, growling in frustration before giving up. I rolled my eyes before walking over to him and, standing on the bench beside us, tied it for him. He looked at the tie and pulled on it slightly as I jumped down and walked over to my things to slip my boots on.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" He asked me curiously as I laced the shoes up and pulled the pants legs over them. I debated on ignoring him as we both walked out into the already crowded restaurant before looking back at him.

"Someone had to teach Lee," I said with a shrug while grabbing a writing pad and going over to a table putting on a fake smile and taking orders like I had been doing it all my life.

...

"Order up!" Yajima yelled causing Laxus to jump out of his thoughts and quickly take it over to a man sipping hot tea while looking out of the window he sat at.

"Oh! Thanks, do you mind telling me about that girl with the red hair tie?" He asked with a smile as he hurriedly set the hot drink down and looked up at Laxus.

"Why?" Laxus asked looking the man up and down as he looked up at him innocently.

"No reason really, just thought she was familiar is all." The man said with a shrug as he added a small spoonful of sugar to his tea.

"She's just another worker here," Laxus told him. "Why is she so important." He asked the man making him smile a cold smile that Laxus didn't like.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I know her though she no longer seems to be traveling with someone else I know." He told him before turning away allowing Laxus to walk away and get back to work. He soon forgot about the conversation as business picked up dramatically compared to earlier forcing him to rush taking orders and delivering them.

"Order up!" Yajima yelled while dropping several trays, each with roughly four plates, on to the serving area. Laxus easily picked up two of the trays before eyeing the third one which Namina easily lifted up over her head and carried over to a small family, spinning it with her fingers.

"Woah! Do it again!" A small girl at the table squealed as Namina slid the plates in front of each family member.

"No can do, now enjoy your meal!" Namina said in a cheery voice that sounded odd to Laxus as he absently served the tables while she carried the tray under her arm back to Yajima who filled it again. "Laxus! Shifts over in ten!" Namina yelled at the mage making his eyes widen in surprise slightly before he went back to work delivering two more orders before slowing down.

"So it seems you have a new guild mate." Yajima said conversationally as he flipped a large steak over with one hand while chopping vegetables with the other. Laxus grunted before looking at the old man with a raised brow.

"She refuses to join the guild. Gramps wants me to watch her." Laxus said watching as the old man nodded while adding something to the vegetables to make them smell really good.

"So Makarov is worried?" Yajima asked making Laxus nod before he looked up to see said girl talking to a customer.

"Him and Mira," Laxus said turning back to see the old man smiling as he placed the steak on a plate next to mashed potatoes and a small salad.

"So your girlfriend is worried as well, my that is something." Yajima said making Laxus blush again that day.

"She's not...I mean she is...I mean...Gah! Old man knock it off!" Laxus growled making said man laugh loudly at the mage's attempt to cover himself before stopping at the sound of breaking glass.

"What in the world?" Yajima asked as he moved to the door while Laxus made his way over to Namina at a familiar table by the window.

"What happened?" Laxus asked lowly in a threatening tone as Namina picked up pieces of a broken dirty plate not speaking.

"She dropped my plate," a man said calmly as Yajima walked over to them. Laxus looked at the man, recognizing him from earlier, and noticed how he seemed different from before.

"Hmmm, I apologize for that then." Yajima said calmly after a moment before looking down at Namina as she picked up the last small shard of the plate and noticed how her hands shook slightly. "Allow me to-" he continued only to stop as the man held up his hand and placed a small amount of money in his hands.

"I was leaving anyway," the man said and walked out without another word. Namina stood up with her apron full of pieces of the plate and calmly walked to the back with Laxus and Yajima close behind.

...

"You didn't drop that plate did you?" Laxus asked as we walked back to the guild breaking the silence that had hung over us all the way from Hargeon to Magnolia. I didn't respond choosing not to say a word as we walked.

"Why do you care?" I snapped at him letting my anger out a little before picking up my pace in order to keep from discussing what had happened at the restaurant. I heard him growl before I felt him grab my shoulder and force something into my hands. "What is this?" I asked angrily glaring at him.

"Your share of the reward." Laxus told me making me frown as I stared at the small bag of money in my hands. "You earned it," he told me as I stared at the amount of money sitting inside the bag.

"_This is a lot of money,_" I thought in awe before looking up at Laxus as something occurred to me. "Why didn't you keep it?" I asked him making him frown more.

"It's your share not mine." He told me before walking ahead of me as I slipped the small bag into one of the pockets of my shorts. "Let's head back to the guild." He told me and this time I went willingly.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **

**~Twins and FS~** We don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

It was late when I went back to the dorm and collapsed onto my bed feeling exhausted. I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the wooden ceiling thinking back on what had happened earlier that day.

*Flashback*

"Excuse me," a man with shaggy brown hair and light brown skin wearing a dark grey tux called getting my attention as I finished serving another table.

"Yes sir, what can I get you?" I asked politely while grabbing his empty dirty plate. I blinked after a minute when he grabbed my wrist and looked me up and down like some kind of prize.

"Lamy's skills were truly impressive." He said making my heart beat faster at the familiar name. Instead of showing my fear I smiled and pulled my hand away.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked playing the part of a normal confused waitress. He gave me a cold smile before speaking.

"I would be careful if I were you." He said coldly making my grip on the plate tighten slightly.

"Is that a threat?" I hissed clenching the plate as I dropped my act. He shrugged before absently twirling a spoon in a cup of tea I didn't remember being there.

"That depends on what you consider a threat. Besides if we're making threats I would be more worried about that boy you traveled with. I think he's a light mage, correct?" He asked me with a raised brow that made me freeze in fear. Suddenly the man laughed lowly before looking at me with his cold dark black eyes. "Don't worry, I only want what was made for me." He said making everything stop as the plate slipped from my fingers and shattered on the floor.

*Flashback End*

I huffed in frustration before rolling back over on my stomach feeling something dig into my side. I frowned before reaching into the pocket of my cloak to pull out the small bag filled with reward money Laxus had given me. I stared at it and felt a small sense of pride swell up inside me before I remembered what the man had said.

"My life sucks," I groaned as I stood up and slipped my shoes back on. I placed the money back inside an inner pocket of my cloak and left the room. Determined to get some much needed supplies for myself.

...

"So she'll be back tomorrow?" Lisanna asked Laxus as he nursed a beer at the bar lost in thought. He grunted before taking a sip and eyeing her sister as she walked by with a tray of drinks. "You should ask her out on a date," Lisanna said calmly, not even glancing at him when she said it as she cleaned a small glass with a soft clean rag. Laxus choked on a sip of his drink at what she said before glaring at her as she smiled with a raised brow.

"Nee-san!" Lisanna called sweetly making Laxus pale at the wicked look she sent his way. "Do you mind trading for a while?" She asked once she had her sister's attention. Her smile widened when she saw the glare on Laxus that screamed danger but she ignored it.

"You're dead shorty," Laxus growled as Lisanna stuck her tongue out at him and rushed off to take her sisters place. A minute later Mira was standing in front of a lightly blushing Laxus trying to look him in the eye as he looked anywhere but at her.

"So," Mira questioned making Laxus grunt. "How did it go?" Mira asked before grabbing his drink just as he reached for it making him direct a glare at her.

"Give it back," he growled making her smile and wave a finger in front of him as if he were a child.

"Nu uh uh! Not until you tell me how it went with my little dopple ganger." Mira demanded in a playful voice as she held the drink out of the lightning slayers reach making him roll his eyes.

"It went fine," he growled before jumping forward to grab his drink only for Mira to jerk it out of his reach again with a laugh. Laxus shot an annoyed look at her dancing blue eyes before sitting back down and drumming the table with one hand as he held his chin in the other.

"Details Laxus, those are kind of important." Mira teased making the man growl.

"She worked her butt off and was good, ended up breaking a plate in the end because of a customer." Laxus told her as his eyebrows furrowed as he became lost in thought. "Something about that doesn't seem right," he mumbled having temporarily forgotten about Mira.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked setting the drink down carefully as her attention zeroed in on that small piece of information. Laxus just shook his head before getting up and leaving, completely forgetting about Mira and his drink as he left the rowdy guild.

"Hey Uryu! Catch!" A young voice yelled just as a ball of light hit said boy's head causing a shower of sparks to dance around him.

"Uryu does not like THIS!" Uryu yelled as he fell on top of Juvia who was messing with Kade's hair to keep him from flirting with Cana's daughter. The mother and son fell on top of Kade making several of the members laugh at the sight. "Uryu's mad!" The nine year old yelled launching at the small brown haired light mage laughing at the sight. A few minutes later both boys had managed to drag the Dragneel twins, Kade, Gale and Titan into their fight.

"I'm so tempted to deny those kids as mine," Lucy said as she plopped down in front of Mira tiredly just as Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu jumped into the fight. Mira laughed at the blond as Lee popped up beside them both with a big grin and a hug for Lucy making her squeak in surprise.

"Don't worry we still love you Ms. Lucy," Lee said looking up at her with his big blue eyes. Lucy laughed before ruffling his hair making him laugh before he jumped up on the stool beside her. "Can I get a milkshake Ms. Mira?" Lee asked sweetly making both women roll their eyes and laugh.

"Sure Lee, let me guess chocolate, right?" Mira asked as she began fixing a small shake for him. As she set the glass in front of him a thought occurred to her. "Lee, can I ask you a serious question?" Mira asked the boy as he eagerly sucked the chocolate treat up through a cookie straw.

"Mhmm!" Lee hummed before seeing a look Lucy gave him and swallowing. "I mean yes ma'am," he told Mira making her nod before leaning against the bar.

"Can you tell me about Namina? How old is she?" Mira asked deciding to start off asking simple questions.

"Nee-chan is eleven now and she's strong fighter and she doesn't like mean people. Oh and if someone messes with her or me she'll get back at them!" Lee said after tapping his chin before slurping his shake. "One time when I was seven she got me a nice suit and taught me how to tie a bow tie then we went to this big building full of people and she made me talk to lots of people, but then a mean woman said that she'd only take me and not nee-chan." Lee told them happily before scrunching up his nose.

"What happened then?" Lucy asked her curiosity piqued now that Lee was talking more about his idol and his past.

"Nee-chan looked at me and said no way then we left because the woman said we were 'horrible disrespectful cretins.' After that we traveled around," Lee said with a shrug before biting at the straw.

"What happened to your parents?" Mira asked slightly confused at the adoption story. Didn't they have a family?

"My aunt died when I was six and I've been with nee-chan since." Lee said with a shrug as if it wasn't important before looking up at Mira with a serious face that looked odd on the face of the nine year old. "Nee-chan doesn't like talking about her past." He said looking straight into the eyes of the Take Over mage with eyes that seemed far older than his years.

"Alright then, can you tell me why?" Mira asked the boy causing him to become thoughtful.

"Because she said it's really bad," Lee said calmly making both girls confused. "She told me that's why she was cursed. I wasn't supposed to ever see her use her magic because whenever she used it scared people." Lee said sadly while stirring his half gone milkshake with his cookie straw.

"Why do you call her nee-chan if she isn't your real sister?" Lucy asked making the boy look up with a Natsu grin that made both girls smile slightly.

"My aunt said family isn't always blood, and even though nee-chan isn't my blood sister she's still my family." Lee said sounding as wise as the master. After a few more minutes of questions Lee left the two women to discuss their thoughts.

"Well that was helpful," Lucy said as she put her chin in her hands and blew a stray strand of blond hair out of her face.

"Actually it was," Mira said as Lucy gave her curious look. "Well first of all we learned that Lee lived with an aunt till he was six that means he met Namina when she was maybe eight. We also learned that she tried to take care of Lee by getting him adopted, but refused to let him live with someone cruel." Mira said naming off things she had figured out during their conversation. Lucy looked at her clearly impressed at all the information she had gotten.

"Wait! That still doesn't explain what kind of magic she has or why she looks like you." Lucy said jumping up in alert as Mira became thoughtful.

"She has magic similar to mine I think, because I saw her magic disappear when she was knocked unconscious but the look alike issue is a bit of a mystery. As far as I know I've never been pregnant." Mira said with a laugh before easily changing the subject and distracting Lucy.

...

"I'll leave in two days. That way I have time to tell Lee bye and see Elizabeth when she gets back from her mission with her parents." I said out loud as I began getting ready for bed that night looking over at the small sack of money. I knew I was just making excuses to stay and I needed to leave but I was drawn to the guild. I quickly eased out of the worn pair of shorts I had worn as well as the old and slightly small shirt before pulling a pair of soft pair of blue and white horizontal striped pants on along with a matching pale blue tank top. After relishing in the softness of the new clothing I had gotten earlier I folded up my old clothes and set them inside a new canvas tote bag beside a sewing kit, a blanket, a set of tough thick pants with several pockets, and a large dark green shirt that had a white strip on the sides going up and down.

"Stop it Namina, if I'm not careful Lee will get hurt." I said as I felt my thoughts being drawn to the possibility of joining the guild. I turned out the light before jumping into the bed feeling utterly spent even though I had rested earlier. I looked up at the wooden ceiling before falling asleep, mentally trying to figure the man from before out again. "He's dangerous. If he knows Lee then I need to warn him and leave. And I need to do this soon," I mumbled as I closed my eyes and welcomed sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **

**~Light~** We don't own Fairy Tail or anything related to it so no suing us!

**~FS-Chan~** Aye! These idiots couldn't come up with something as awesome as Fairy Tail if their lives depended on it. *Says laughing before shivering*

**~Dark~** Says the boy who got his food stolen by a bunch of girls at lunch.

**~Light~** Not just his food, but his school ID as well. *Cracks knuckles as friend shivers in fear.*

**~FS-Chan~** Now now girls it isn't my fault you guys suck when you PMS. *Says nervously with raised hands as twins freeze*

**~Dark~** Kill him. *Says calmly before launching at friend who screams like a girl before Light socks him in the stomach making him squeak*

**~FS-Chan~** Save me with R&Rs please! *Wheezes out before suffering a beating*

* * *

"You should just join the guild," Layla told me as I sat next to Elizabeth a week later. I glared at her before taking a small sip of some juice Lee had gotten me. "What? I'm just saying!" She said defensively as I ignored her and set my drink down pointedly looking over at Elizabeth as she smiled and discussed a mission with Gale.

"So we'll leave tomorrow," Elizabeth said causing the two girls in front of her to nod before I spoke up.

"What mission are you guys going on?" I asked making Elizabeth grin before she passed me the paper.

"Just a simple retrieval mission, we should be back at the end of the day. Do you want to come?" She asked me before I frowned at her and gave the paper back.

"Can't remember? I'm not a guild member," I told her making her frown as Gale jumped into the conversation.

"But you've been going on missions with Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe." Gale pointed out making me groan and put my head on the table with a thump.

"The only reason I go is because the Master won't let me leave and Laxus keeps dragging me along. Trust me, the last thing I want to do is hang out with those three weirdos and Laxus." I groaned making the three girls laugh before I smelt something delicious put in front of me with a soft click.

"Eat up!" Mira said in her happy voice making me look up to see the others already reaching for a slice of gooey half cheese half pepperoni pizza. I stared at it in surprise for a minute before Mira set a slice in front of me with a smile. "That means you too," she said before walking off to another table.

"MMM! So good!" Layla moaned as she eagerly grabbed another slice and began eating it. I rolled my eyes before taking a bite of the slice in front of me closing my eyes at the burst of flavor before opening them to see the others watching me.

"Whah?" I asked through my mouth full of pizza making the girls laugh before they shook their heads and we all went back to eating the food. I had already started on my second slice when Lee came running over to me with a look of fear on his face. Immediately I forgot the pizza in front of me as Lee stopped panting in front of me. "Lee," I started only to have him shake his head and grab my arm.

"He has Igneel! I need your help to get him back!" Lee said between pants as we ran down the street with him still holding onto my arm. Without a word I pulled my arm out of his grip and began running alongside him following him out of the guild and towards a small inn nearby.

"Explain the rest," I demanded of Lee turning to look at him just as a man laughed sending chills down my spine as a look of regret and fear fought for control on Lee's face. "Who's there?" I yelled spinning on my heels and looking around as the man from the restaurant walked out of the inn clapping his hands.

"My my my, it amazes me what words can do for someone so young." The man said with a laugh as I looked over at Lee who was staring down at the ground in shame.

"What did you do?" I growled as the man feigned innocence feeling myself tense up in preparation of a fight.

"I did nothing but tell this fine young man what would happen if he didn't do as I said. Isn't that right Lee?" The man asked as I glared at him feeling my anger rise as I heard a small yes come from behind me.

"I-I did what you said! Now you have to let Igneel go!" Lee yelled as I began to understand. I watched as the man smiled with a shrug before suddenly the male Dragneel twin appeared looking around confused. "Igneel!" Lee yelled relief in his voice as the boy looked at us in confusion before running over to us.

"You did a trade didn't you?" I asked Lee softly as I looked from the man to him seeing the look of regret on his face. "It's fine, I was planning on leaving soon anyway." I gave him a weak smile as I pushed my emotions back and began walking over to the man.

"Nee-chan, I'm so sorry!" Lee yelled making tears prick my eyes at the sound of crying echoed in his voice just as Igneel yelled something.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Igneel yelled sending a blast of fire past me and at the man who vanished before appearing right next to me. "Look out!" I heard Igneel yell as I barely avoided the man's grab at me. Instinctively I dropped to the ground and kicked his legs out from underneath him only to find him not there. I looked up to see he had jumped and felt a small dot of pride as a ball of light hit him in the face making him blind just as a pink and black blur tackled him to the ground.

"Come on!" Elizabeth yelled at me as she grabbed my arm and yanked me up onto my feet. I was to confused to do much except follow her before suddenly the man was in front of us blindly swinging at us. Not taking the time to think I pushed the older girl down and felt one of the man's fist connect to my temple hard enough for me to see white for a few seconds as I fell to the ground on top of Elizabeth.

"I will have what I came for!" The man yelled before I heard something large hit him followed by the smell of burning flesh before a blood curling scream echoed around us. I struggled to my feet feeling as if I weighed a ton before blinking and launching myself at the burned man. I couldn't speak even if I had wanted to as I swung a demonic hand at the man only to have him vanish and me fall to the ground.

"That was scary," I heard someone say as I stared at my arm, feeling my disgust begin to well up inside me before I pushed myself up and looked around for Lee. After a minute I saw him coming toward me with his head bowed.

"What were you thinking!" I roared at him before hitting him with my normal left hand, leaving a bright red hand print on his face. "You idiot! You could have been killed!" I continued to rant at him not stopping until he was a blubbering mess standing in front of me.

"I-I'm sorry! Bu-but he said he'd k-kill Igneel!" Lee cried at me reflecting my face back at me. "I couldn't let him die and I knew you could help me!" Lee yelled at me before rubbing his eyes angrily as a wave of weakness came over making me sigh and rub my face with one hand as I turned my other hand human again. Without a word I turned away and began walking absently thankful for the bag hanging from my shoulder filled with my things, including all the money I had earned.

"Where are you going?" I heard someone yell as I ignored them and continued walking. I heard someone run up beside but refused to look at them as several more sets of running feet followed suit. "So, where are you going?" Layla asked as we all walked along. I made an aggravated sound but refused to speak as another wave of weakness came over me making me stumble a bit.

"Woah!" I heard Elizabeth yell as I felt a set of small hands grab one arm while a larger set grabbed my other. I weakly tried to pull away but gave up when I looked at Lee's tear filled eyes looking at me sadly begging me for something.

"Did you mean it?" Lee whispered to me, and I knew what he meant. I sighed before standing straighter and give him a cold stare. "Please don't," he said as the others watched with confused looks before I sighed and closed my eyes with a wince.

"Fine! Fine! I'll stay!" I yelled crossing my arms at the sound of sighs of relief and high fives mixed with sounds of joy. "But I swear, one more bit of trouble and I leave!" I said lowly at the grinning boy before smiling and falling into oblivion.

"I knew she got hit!" I heard someone yell as I felt the heaviness on my body vanish.

...

"I was wondering what hap- Oh my Mavis! What happened!" Mira yelled when she saw the group come back in with Namina passed out on Igneel's back and how a few of the group was sporting bruises.

"We uh got in a fight?" Igneel said sheepishly looking around at the group who was trying to avoid his gaze. Without another word Mira moved over to them and lifted the limp preteen off of Igneel and carried her to the infirmary where Wendy sat fixing first aid kits.

"Whatever it is Romeo I don't- Mira!" Wendy said turning around in anger until she saw the thirty year old carrying an unconscious girl, and leading a few of the younger members of the guild.

"They got into a fight," Mira said calmly while laying Namina down on the bed and gently brushing a strand of hair out of her face before turning and grabbing Igneel and Elizabeth by their ears. "I'll be right back," Mira said sweetly while dragging the struggling duo out of the room.

"She's scary," Layla said earning sounds of agreement from Lee and Gale before jumping up on a bed beside Namina as Wendy looked her over for injuries and healed them.

"What happened?" Carla asked appearing from behind a stack of bandages and ice packs with a clipboard and a pen. She shot a look at the trio sitting on the bed before Gale and Layla told them what happened stopping at the end to look at Lee who was fidgeting on the bed. "Lee, I think you should tell us what happened." Carla said calmly from her new spot at the foot of Namina's bed as Wendy went over the small burns the girls had.

"I was walking back from a mission with Igneel when this man came over to us and started talking to me. Then when I looked over at Igneel he was gone and the man said if I didn't get nee-chan he would kill him. So I ran back to the guild. I wasn't scared for nee-chan but I was scared that she would get hurt and it'd be my fault. I'm a coward," Lee said in a rush while clenching the fabric of his pants as tears ran down his face. Carla stared at him for a minute before nodding and jumping down just as Mira came in with Igneel and Elizabeth who both had very red ears.

"Lee you are not a coward and in the end everything turned out fine." Mira told the distressed boy as Wendy quickly healed his bruised face before leading them all out of the infirmary. "Carla, can you stay a minute?" Mira asked in a neutral voice that surprised Wendy and Carla. Nodding at each other Carla walked over to the older woman as she sat down beside Namina who was calmly sleeping now looking younger without the guarded look on her face.

"What do you need Mira?" Carla asked, her curiosity piqued as the woman turned to her with a serious expression.

"If you can see into the future does this mean you can see into the past?" Mira asked surprising the exceed.

"I'm not sure, why?" Carla asked before understanding dawned on her. "You want to know who exactly she is don't you?" Carla asked nodding at the sleeping girl next to them as she shuddered in her sleep and turned onto her side hitting Mira's hand and grabbing it reflexively.

"Not entirely, what I want to know is if maybe she is mine." Mira said then sighed as she noticed the confused look on Carla's face. "Back when we fought the demons from Zeref's book I was captured and they tried to turn me into one of them. At the time they could have done anything to me and I wouldn't have known, but..." Mira sighed before smiling down at the sleeping girl as she squeezed her hand lightly.

"I can try," Carla said after a minute before jumping over to Namina's side and lightly pressing a paw to her cheek, a look of concentration on her face as she closed her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**~Light~** Okay, it's time to answer a few questions that my twin seems to have forgotten about. *Glares at twin before sitting down all proper like*

To **The Awesome Being** - You make some very good points but! The relationship thing has to grow with the story also the daughter thing is entirely up to Dark. She is the main creator of this fanfic. This chapter should help clear up a bit of confusion involving that though so enjoy it.

To **Braverose** - Sorry to disappoint about the whole future thing. (I also wanted that to be the case.) Yes this fanfic takes place roughly 11 years after the current Tartaros Arc but only at the point where Mira and Erza were taken.

To **Dragonslayer Ornstein-hakase** - Better known as FS-Chan, the guy is known of your business yet, this takes place 11 years after the current Tartaros Arc, Namina is stubborn because of reason explained in this chapter, and your 'little ball of death' has been told and you will NOT FIGHT SOMETHING! *finishes with a yell.*

**~Dark~** Why in the world did I end up with a crazy angry person for a twin? *I groan from my spot at the computer* Listen people we don't own Fairy Tail just our OCs! So don't sue us or...something bad will happen...like say...character death! *Says evilly before looking up to see Light standing over me menacingly*

**~Light~** Work. Now. *Then turns to computer* Each memory is separated to make it easier so enjoy the chapter and R&R!

* * *

Carla opened her eyes to see herself in some kind of lab watching as a woman with bunny ears attacked a five year old girl with long dirty white hair wearing a pillow case and crying.

"You are a monster! Do you understand you worthless thing?" A woman with bunny ears screamed at the small girl with long silver white hair as she curled into a ball after being hit multiple times by said woman. "I regret creating you!" The woman continued while throwing objects at the crying girl. Carla felt sick from watching it as the girl screamed sorry over and over again, she watched in shock as Kyouka stepped forward and placed a clawed hand on the bunny eared woman silencing her on contact.

"Shut up," the avian woman said blandly but the child continued to chant the single word except now in a much quieter whisper instead of a scream. "I said shut up!" The demon yelled suddenly closing the gap between the child and herself and kicking her hard enough that she went flying into a wall hard enough that she slumped to the floor in silence, not moving. Carla flinched and instinctively ran over to the girl finding her still conscious with a small amount of blood dribbling down the corner of her mouth as tears ran down her face.

"Lamy, you have summoned me to show your failure?" Kyouka asked causing Carla to turn and see the other woman cower and shake in fear as she tried to string together an excuse only to fall dead at the demon's feet. The demon then turned and stared at the small toddler as she sat up and looked at her with strange big blue gold eyes that were filled with so much pain that Carla felt her heart.

"You'll die anyway," the demon told the child as tears ran down her dirty face and she rubbed her arm against her face. Carla frowned and wished she was actually there so she could help somehow, but all she could do was watch as the demon easily lifted the girl up by the back of the pillowcase she wore. Sensing some kind of change Carla waited a moment before seeing the scene to change to show them in the middle of a forest. "Die," the demon told the girl before throwing her lazily away from her and vanishing again.

"Sowwy! Sowwy!" The girl screamed scrambling over to the spot the woman had stood before vanishing and frantically screaming the single word over and over with tears and snot running down her small thin face. Carla felt tears rushing down her face as she watched the girl claw at the dirt desperately as her voice grew weaker.

.

"My god," Carla whispered before focusing her powers again, pushing past the sick feeling inside her to show an older Namina, maybe seven wearing a small thing faded blue dress, as she ran down a back street away from a group of men.

"Grab her!" "She mustn't get away!" "Catch the demon!" The men were yelling as Carla followed Namina in the air watching as she wove her way down different alleys until she had left the group behind and was running towards an old nearly caved in shed. Not saying a word she eased through the half collapsed door into a small cozy room that looked the complete opposite of the outside.

"Back!" Namina said proudly grinning as if she had won a prize as an old man that was insanely thin strode purposefully back in forth in the warm room mixing things and writing them down. "Back now!" Namina said sounding a little angry as she pouted and stomped her bare foot. Carla smiled and laughed softly into her palm as the old man looked up with his hair sticking out and smiled broadly.

"Good! Good! Now that you're back we'll start working on that speech of yours...oh and some letters and numbers." The man said before shifting back to his work causing Namina to roll her eyes before jumping over to a pile of blankets and grabbing a worn book.

"Go read?" Namina asked curiously making the old man look up and smile again. Carla watched happily as the old man moved over to her and lifted her up into his lap before carefully reading a tale of a princess who ruled a rich kingdom filled strange magic and people and how she ran away one day to protect the people she loved from getting hurt by an evil king and his men.

"I remember this story! Wendy loved this story and would read it all the time," Carla said softly as she smiled at her own memory as the old man began to patiently teach Namina how to read, helping her pronounce the words until she was able to read a full sentence.

"She ran up the mo..un..tan to es..ca..pe the e..vil kni..fe thrower." Namina said carefully sounding out words until she reached the end and looked up at the old man proudly earning a smile and a pat on the head. "I good?" Namina asked before frowning and holding up a finger.

"I do good?" She asked again making the old man laugh and nod his head.

"Yes Namina, you did very good." He said making Namina jump in happiness at the praise. Carla smiled and watched the happy girl try to speak.

"Name? My name?" She asked pointing at the book before pointing at herself making Carla frown slightly before nodding in understanding as the man spoke.

"Yes that's your name," he told her. "You share the same name as the princess, because you are my little princess." He told her tickling her mercilessly.

.

Carla watched all this before sighing and moving forward again to see Namina walking into a different town no longer wearing the small blue dress from before, instead now she wore a pair of black leggings, sandals, and a large pink shirt and looked sad.

"What's going on?" Carla mumbled to herself as she watched Namina ease into the town before she caught sight of her trying to grab a small loaf of bread that had fallen off the cart. Carla barely had time to blink before the sound of a whip hitting flesh echoed loudly followed by the scream of thief.

"I'm no thief!" Namina screamed holding her bloody arm as people stopped to watch the strange girl getting hit by the owner of the cart until an middle aged woman rushed over with a familiar brown haired boy and stopped the man.

"Stop hurting her!" The woman yelled yanking the whip from the man and glaring at him. "You should know better than to hit an innocent child!" She yelled before hitting him across the face with the whip and, turning on her heel, grabbed Namina's hand in one hand and the little boy's in the other, dragging them both away from the silent area as it began to break out into whispers.

Carla followed close behind watching as they went into a large flower shop and the woman dragged Namina towards the back, ignoring the girl's attempts to get away.

"Stop that! Unless you want me to stick a rose in that arm." The woman said calmly lifting up the angry girl onto the counted and grabbing a few jars to ease the bleeding. "Let me see it," she said calmly holding her hand out to the glaring girl before sighing and grabbing it herself.

"Ow!" Namina yelled as the woman yanked at her arm and poked at it. "Stop that, it hurts." She said with a glare as the woman ignored her and slathered a generous amount of ointment on her arm as a tiny brown haired boy walked over to her holding a handful of flowers.

"You no sad now," Lee said holding up the flowers to Namina as the woman smiled and set her down on the ground in front of him. "Pretty flowers?" Lee said pushing the flowers into Namina's hands. Carla smiled at the cuteness of the situation before something told her to skip ahead, going with her instincts she moved ahead of the moment to roughly a year and half later.

.

"Demon! You killed her didn't you?" A man yelled at Namina as she shielded a terrified Lee from the onslaught of items being thrown at them. Carla frowned as she caught sight of Namina's arms which were covered in black flames and had claws coming out of the finger tips.

"Didn't. Didn't kill her." Carla could faintly hear Namina mumbling as she caught sight of the blank look in the girl's eyes as Lee cowered beneath her, clutching her ripped brown apron as the flower shop burned down the street from them. Suddenly a large metal pan connected with Namina's back making a sickening crunch sound as she fell on top of Lee with a cry of pain.

Carla watched with a mix of horror and fear as Namina slowly got back up and lifted Lee up, dusting the scared boy off with a weak smile before turning just as more things were thrown all of them similar to the pan. At this point Carla lost control of her magic as she felt anger hit her in a powerful wave forcing her to snap back to reality.

.

She stood over Namina, who didn't seem to have moved, panting as Mira moved off the bed to grab a small bottle of water.

"Those...monsters!" Carla hissed between breaths before taking the offered drink and downed it all greedily. "How long was...I in a trance?" She asked Mira a few minutes later once she was sure she could speak without her anger taking control.

"I'm not sure but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. What did you see?" Mira asked worry in her voice and on her face as she watched Carla set the empty bottle down beside her and sigh.

"Something no one should have to suffer," Carla told Mira before diving into the story. It took an hour but by the time she was finished Mira knew that Namina was incredibly strong to have gone through all of that and come out of it with only mistrust and slight anger issues.

"It's no longer a surprise why she thinks she cursed," Mira whispered as Namina began to wake up with a groan as she gingerly touched her scalp.

.~.~.

I groaned as I woke up to a pounding headache and the feeling of being in an unfamiliar area. Slowly I eased my eyes open and forced myself to sit up blinking at the blurriness around me until I found myself looking at Mira.

"How do you feel?" She asked me as I frowned and looked around immediately spotting Carla, who was looking at me sadly.

"I'm fine, what about the others?" I asked rubbing my face to wake myself up. As if they heard me speaking the door flew open and the boys fell inside while the girls walked over them making the boys groan loudly. "Never mind," I muttered as I was circled and stared at dramatically.

"What!" I yelled hating the feeling of them staring before regretting it as they all jumped on me.

"We're sorry!" "You're okay!" "Forgive us!" "Don't be mad!" "Please stay!" I heard them all yell as they smothered me making it hard for me to breath.

"Get off!" I grunted as I pushed myself above them and somehow managing to get out of the bed and land in Mira's lap. "Uh," I tried to speak as I saw her look at me in surprise before suddenly enveloping me in a hug that was tighter than the others landing on me.

"Cute!" She squealed as she strangled me. I tried to push away from her as I noticed the others watching with knowing smiles along with laughter. "You're so cute!" Mira squealed in my ear as she snuggled into my hair making me struggle even more.

"Let go!" I yelled as the others laughed at my predicament while I sent glares there way. I continued to struggle as Mira hugged me before noticing she was shaking slightly.

"Nami-chan, does this mean you'll get a guild mark and join the guild?" Elizabeth asked me drawing my thoughts away from Mira.

"My name's not Nami-chan!" I yelled making the red smile at me, "and if it means getting out of this hug then yes! I'll get a dang mark!" I yelled making everyone laugh as I silent questioned myself on what I had just done.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **

**~Dark~** Now it's my turn to thank our wonderful reviewers for the last chapter!

To **Braverose** - Your speculations have proven to inspire this chapter! And don't apologize! Your rambling has also given me an idea for the next chapter (which I hope will be extra long.) The big show will actually happen later but trust me it will happen.

To **Disney lovers 101** - I'm super glad you love this story and appreciate your favorite/follow alert I received in my email. Now on to the mother/daughter relationship. That you will have to wait and see. I hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**~Light~** Now we'd also like to thank everyone for the many views as well as the following people for the follow/favorite alerts we got in our email.

We thank you:

Kishippe

Braverose

Disney lovers 101

Dragonslayer Ornstein-hakase

Icarus213

LizardEliz

**~Both~** Since FS-Chan isn't here to do the disclaimer remember...We don't own Fairy Tail! We only own the OCs and please R&R!

* * *

"Mira...Mira!...Mirajane!" Lisanna finally yelled at her sister snapping her out of her thoughts with a jump. "You okay?" Lisanna asked as she lifted up her two year old girl out of Sting's arm making the toddler squeal and kick the air before calming down at the sight of her mother.

"Yeah, just lost in thought." Mira said slowly before smiling at the sight of Sting making faces at his daughter making her laugh and hide her face in Lisanna's shoulder. "I haven't seen you here in a while Sting, are Rouge and Yukino around?" Mira asked turning the conversation around to the master of Sabertooth.

"Uh, no they went on some big mission earlier." Sting said while rubbing the back of his head. Mira nodded before looking up to see the Master watching her. On eye contact he nodded and turned to go towards his office motioning for Mira to follow.

"I'll be right back," Mira said setting down a glass she forgot she was holding and heading off to follow the Master. As she went up the stairs she looked back to see Namina surrounded by the younger guild members all looking at the baby blue guild mark on the inside of her arm and discussing missions. Mira smiled before continuing on her way, her thoughts still rolling around what Carla had said a few days.

*Flashback*

"Mira, what I don't understand is if Namina was created by Lamy and the other demons why is she so much like you instead of them?" Carla asked the night after Namina had decided to join the guild. Mira frowned as she began to question herself about that.

"That's true, but I destroyed the labs and I know for a fact I wasn't pregnant." Mira said softly as she crossed her arms and leaned against the bar lost in thought.

"I feel like we're missing an important part of all this," Carla muttered as she sat down beside the Take Over mage before getting up as Wendy came in. "I'll see you tomorrow Mira," Carla said before leaving the lost in thought mage behind.

*Flashback End*

"That was three days ago," Mira mumbled before shaking her head and walking into the Master's office to see Laxus sitting in his usual spot on the couch beside the large impressive wooden desk. "You called?" Mira asked sweetly while looking at the Master as he sighed tiredly.

"Mira, sit down for a bit I have important information." Makarov said sounding like his age as she sat down and gave Laxus a smile causing him to turn away with a grunt. "Carla came to me the other day and requested that I find out as much as I could about Namina's past, on your behalf. She told me she was able to see parts of her past but something about it didn't seem right," Makarov began causing Mira to shift in her seat nervously.

"A few years ago, when we battled Tartarus you destroyed the lab they had and were able to severely damage them. But, there was another lab located near the border of Veronica. This one was much smaller and was very hard to find. Apparently at the time of your capture one of our enemies caught wind of it and hired one of the demon's to make...another you." Makarov said slowly watching as Mira's face paled and she seemed to fall back into the chair.

"Mira!" Laxus said rushing forward only to stop as the mage raised a hand and closed her eyes. After a long moment she opened them to show intense blue eyes that seemed to drill into the old man.

"What do you mean?" She asked as Makarov nodded his head before grabbing a small file.

"The guild was the same one that wanted to revive the Phoenix, Carbuncle. Apparently a few of their tops members were not happy when we destroyed their plans, so in retaliation they decided to use one of our strongest members against us. Hence why they requested another you. Fortunately the main provider was arrested by the council a year later from trying to summon a demon, causing the project to fall into ruins supposedly." Makarov said as Mira nodded her head and read the files. "I talked to an old friend that lives near the border about anything strange happening in the past decade and she told me of a small white haired girl under the care of a local potion mage that had appeared in the middle of town one day following a herd of sheep." Makarov said calmly watching as she finished reading the file on the demon summoner before passing her another one, this one slightly thicker.

"This one has lacrima images of the lab, as well as accounts from two towns that reported having the child stay for a long period of time under the care of one of the residents. The first town is called Oberon Village, it's a small sheep village about an hour from the border and any major towns that would have trains and such. The second place is in Balsam City, apparently the girl was taken in by a very popular florist and herb doctor, who I found out was Lee's aunt. Supposedly the woman died from a heart attack in the middle of the night but the people in the area thought it was Namina's fault because she demonstrated demon abilities when she attacked a set of robbers. She and Lee pop up in a few major places after that and tend to stay until being chased out." Makarov said while Mira held up an image of the inside of a small lab that seemed to have been ransacked and abandoned for quiet some time. After staring at it she passed the entire file to Laxus, who had been reading over her shoulder.

"Master, I'm sorry but that doesn't explain how she could be another me." Mira said confusion evident in her voice as she spoke. "Yes, I will admit she looks eerily similar to me but I don't have any gold in my eyes or silver in my hair nor did I have any when I was younger." Mira said frowning slightly as the Master nodded in agreement.

"That is where it becomes more guess-work than actual fact. I believe when they began making...copies...they were incomplete." Makarov said his voice sounding slightly choked as he spoke. "My friend said they found several different remains scattered in the underground part of the building." He said causing Mira to gasp in shock before her eyes teared up at the loss of so many lives. Makarov nodded sadly before continuing.

"She found a few journals with information regarding each experiment and was able to make notes on what they said. All the remains were infant except for two which seemed to be the size of toddlers. I believe that when they could not create an exact replica of you they began combining something of your's with someone else's until they were able to create the perfect one." Makarov said his voice strained as he watched his grandson and the girl Laxus was too stubborn to admit he liked look at the sole picture of Namina standing beside Lee and another woman in front of a flower shop.

"So that means...biologically speaking, she is my daughter?" Mira asked still staring at the image, not taking her eyes away from the image of the smiling girl standing proudly in front of the shop.

...Dun DUN DUUUUN!...

"Now that you have a guild mark you have to go on a mission with us to celebrate!" Layla told me as I dropped my arm still surprised I had actually gotten a guild mark. I gave Layla a look that I hoped meant she was kidding only to receive several voices of agreement.

"Alright, fine! Where to?" I asked already learning once the girls made up their minds there was no use fighting them.

"Well we don't have to go on a mission," Gale said earning a nod from everyone as she smiled and pulled out a small book making me immediately think of her brother. "Titan said there's an awesome hot spring near a village about a full day's train ride from here, and it isn't as expensive as that place Uncle Natsu took Aunt Lucy on their honeymoon. Here let's see..." Gale said ignoring the loud 'oo's coming from the group as they poked fun at the twins who looked as red as Erza's hair.

"Yeah! Oberon Village, known for its sheep farming as well as it large forest riddled with hot springs it is an excellent spot for relaxing tourist." Gale read easily making my smile drop my face at the name as sadness welled up inside of me. "If we all pitch in and ask our parents we could spend a few days there," Gale continued as she closed the book with a snap just as Kade and Igneel began fighting again making Elizabeth angry when they knocked over Layla's juice on her slice cake.

"MY CAKE!" She screamed before tackling the boys and beating them to a pulp while I paled and tried to ignore them. A few minutes later Erza, Elizabeth's mom, walked over and easily separated everyone before joining in our discussion of Oberon Village.

"If I didn't have a mission coming up with my team I would see about coming," Erza said earning a few nods from everyone. "Why not see if Mira and Laxus go along? They need a vacation," Erza said with a glint in her eye that was mirrored by the other girls at the table.

"Perfect romance!" Layla and Gale sighed at the same time making me confused.

"What?" I asked with a shake of my head making all the women turn on me.

"You mean you don't know?" Gale asked dramatically before looking at the others. "Mira and Laxus are in love! But they won't admit it because Mira friend zoned him when they went on a date a year ago." She continued making me shake my head like 'so?'

"Laxus said something he shouldn't have and it made Mira very upset," Erza said calmly before Layla jumped in.

"Yeah! And supposedly Mira's rejection hurt so much Laxus wasn't sober for a whole week! Whatever Laxus said he regretted immensely," Layla said with a shudder that told me it was more than a rumor. Before I could ask anymore Erza changed the subject.

"So, Lee's been talking nonstop about your guild mark. May I see it?" She asked grabbing my arm to look at the baby blue guild mark on my skin. "The color is perfect for you," she complemented me. I nodded my head in thanks before jumping up as Uryu and Lee began fighting, dragging the guild into it before long.

"Uryu hates you for blinding him!" Kade's younger brother yelled drenching Lee and two others in water before throwing several balls of light that exploded in retaliation. I ducked one that had gone wide and heard someone, that sounded distinctly female, yell in surprise.

"Iron Dragon's/Fire Dragon's Roar!" I heard two voices yell and narrowly missed a blast of metal from hitting me but not the fire. I was super glad my clothes were mainly fire resistant as I ran at Igneel and punched him in the jaw sending him flying into Elfman, who was fighting Natsu and Gray. Like a domino effect the fighting spread until eventually everyone collapsed either from exhaustion, well-aimed hits, or in a few cases too much drink. I laid next to Lisanna's husband Sting for a minute before he started laughing softly. I looked at him as he exploded with laughter causing everyone to slowly join in.

"_Welcome to Fairy Tail!_" I yelled silent as I laughed along with everyone else, my troubles forgotten for the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**~Light~** Happy Father's Day! Now here's our gift to all of you even if you aren't a dad/mom/guardian of any kind. It is currently 1 in the morning and we are beyond tired but we finished this for you guys so enjoy it.

To **Disney lovers 101** - Here's the extra long chapter we promised and yes there IS still a chance! Haha

To **The Awesome Being** - Here is your requested Laxus x Mira! Dark had fun with this so enjoy it! Also the Father secret will remain that for at least one more chapter. MWAHAHA!

**~Dark~** Don't forget we don't own Fairy Tail.

**~FS-Chan~** And also we own the OCs and love to hear from you guys! So leave us a review because that button just loves to be pushed!

* * *

"You ask," Layla told me as she and Gale pushed me towards the counter while I pushed against them. I growled and continued to push against the duo even as my feet continued to slide towards the bar.

"No way! You want him to come you ask!" I told them with a glare just as I felt my feet slide up against something followed by a large hand grabbing the back of my ever present cloak. "Put me down!" I exclaimed as I was lifted up into the air while the girls left me behind. I turned to look at who was holding me and knew why they left as my eyes met a set of dark grey eyes.

"What do you want to ask?" Laxus asked gruffly as he dropped me to my feet. I glared at him and turned to leave only to see the girls all standing nearby with their arms crossed and glaring at me.

"Laxus...we're going on a mission to some hot springs for a few days...do you want to come?" I asked not looking at him as I crossed my arms and waited for his answer.

"No." He growled before turning around and stomping off leaving me surprised. I snapped my head up and glared at his back before sticking my tongue out at his back. "Don't make me cut that off," I heard him say and opened my eyes to see him smirking at me as I pulled my tongue back and glared at him.

"Try me," I mumbled as he stomped over to his team as the girls came running over to me.

"Well?" "What did he say?" "Is he coming?" All three asked me at the same time making me huff in frustration while waving my arms around to get them to hush for a minute.

"He said no," I told them making them all sigh sadly before Elizabeth snapped back to herself and clapped her hands together alerting me of trouble.

"Well that leaves Mira!" She said and as if flicking a switch Layla, Gale, and Elizabeth all towered over me with eyes that said I was asking. Immediately I began backing up not wanting any part of this now.

"No way! I refuse!" I told them as Elizabeth sighed and nodded.

"Alright," she said surprising me enough to stand up straight and look at her as she looked at a very confused Gale and Layla. "Grab her." She told them making the girls grin as I took off running as fast as I could jumping up on a table at one point to avoid Layla's whip.

"Come on, it's just a question!" Gale yelled at me as I flipped over a surprised Cana, Macao, and Wazbi.

"Then you ask!" I yelled back as I hit the floor and spun around Romeo, who was carrying a very large pizza.

"Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!" I heard Layla yell followed by the sound of a doorbell as I caught sight of a goat man thing. Taking the small distraction I slipped outside and laughed as I began to easily jog away from the guild looking back to see they hadn't noticed.

"Oof!" I heard someone say as I ran into them and stumbled back still on my feet. I looked up to see who I had bumped into and felt my face get hot as I realized it was Mira.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I heard running coming from behind me. I looked behind me to see the others and the goat man all running towards me before slowing down as they caught sight of Mira.

"What's going on?" She asked me drawing my attention back to her. I stared at her for a minute taking in her curious gaze and easy smile before sighing and looking back at the now group of three.

"Those three," I said pointing at the trio watching us while trying to look innocent. "Want me to ask you about coming with us on a hot spring mission for a few days." I said angry at the fact that even though I didn't want to, I still ended up asking the Take Over Mage to come with us.

"Of course," Mira said surprising me enough to look up at her. "I'd love to come, where are we going?" She asked with a smile as I gaped at her like a fish while the girls cheered and ran over.

"We're going to Oberon Village and we'll leave tonight if we can get the tickets. Oh and we'll be bringing the team, that means it'll be Layla, Elizabeth, Kade, Igneel, Me, and Nami-chan." Gale said rattling off information so fast I almost didn't catch the fact that she called me Nami-chan.

"That's not my name!" I yelled annoyed at the tiny dragon slayer before tackling her to the ground as the others laughed.

...

Mira felt her heart stop at the name of the place they were going, but continued to smile and couldn't help but laugh as she watched Namina pulling on Gale's hair as the girl yelled.

"Don't call me that!" Namina yelled as Elizabeth and Layla shared a look before yelling it out at the same time.

"But why Nami-chan?" They sang before running away in fits of laughter while being chased by a tiny white haired blur. Mirajane smiled with a roll of her eyes as Gale ran after them joining in the fun, before walking into the guild.

"Hi Mira!" Greeting were yelled toward her as she gracefully made her way to the back to drop off groceries. She smiled and returned the greeting before slumping against a wall as she shut the door leading to the back.

"Mira?" A strong voice called through the door with a soft knock. Immediately Mira stood up, leaving the groceries on the floor temporarily, and opened the door to reveal a slightly blushing and nervous Laxus. "Mind letting me in?" He asked in his usual tone as Mira rolled her eyes while letting him in.

"What's the occasion?" She asked teasingly as she grabbed a bag and began putting items away. Laxus watched her, mesmerized for a moment before jumping to help her place everything away. "So?" She asked looking at him once they were done and sitting down at a table that sat in the middle of the giant kitchen.

"Nothing," he said gruffly making her pout slightly before sighing and grabbing two glasses and pouring tea into them. "You wouldn't happen to have gotten asked a question by Namina, would you?" Laxus asked while watching Mira pour the drinks, only to regret asking when he saw her tense slightly.

"Yes," Mira said calmly making Laxus gulp and look away from her. "Why are you curious?" She asked as she smoothly set the dark brown liquid down in front of him forcing him to see his reflection for a split second before he lifted it to his lips.

"She wanted me to go with her somewhere," he said dismissively before grimacing at the bitter taste of the tea. Making a point to not look at the beauty across from him he stood up and walked towards a container of sugar. "Do you know where?" He asked while bringing the small sugar jar back to the table and tried clumsily to open it.

"Oh that depends," she said smiling at the trouble he was having. She laughed under her breath before carefully laying a hand on his own stopping him from breaking the jar. "Here," she said easily opening it to reveal the white powder he needed. He nodded his thanks before scooping a tablespoon full into his tea and sipping it, sighing at the sweet taste.

"She mentioned a hot spring I think," Laxus said feeling slightly better with the sugar in his system.

"Yes, she and her team will be leaving with me tonight." Mira said not looking at him as he relaxed slightly. "Would you like to come as well? We could go as friends and you could keep track of the boys while I watch the girls." Mira said not noticing the look of pain flit across Laxus's face before she looked up at him with her blue eyes.

"Where are you going?" He asked his usual gruff tone back as he looked at her.

"Oberon Village," Mira said making his eyes widen. "I know, the same village she was found. I'm not sure if it's a good idea but it might give me an opening to tell her about who she is and help me explain." Mira said and Laxus noticed how her hands shook slightly as she grabbed the glass of tea in front of her and how she looked at it intensely.

"Don't worry about that just yet. I mean it was only yesterday you even found out you had a daughter, I'm sure she'd understand if you didn't tell her right away." Laxus said trying to ease her fears as he grabbed her hands in his one making her look up at him with teary blue eyes.

"What if she doesn't like me? What if she thinks I don't want her? What if," she said only to stop when Laxus leaned over the table and kissed her on the lips. She was shocked for a minute before she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

"I'll be at the train station at sunset," he whispered pulling away from the kiss after a moment. Mira blinked in surprise and watched, stunned, as he walked out of the room leaving only an open jar of sugar and a half empty glass of sweet tea behind.

...

I sat at the window in the dim cart listening as the others snored and mumbled in there sleep feeling dread at the prospect of going to Oberon Village. I looked back at the corner of my eye to see Elizabeth, Layla, and Gale all asleep; Elizabeth was sleeping sitting up with her head resting on her arm which was propped up on the arm rest while Layla was sleeping across her and Gale's lap with Gale using her head as a book prop. I smiled when Gale snorted in her sleep and Layla lazily dropped her arm over her friends head smooshing it further into the open book while lightly kicking Elizabeth's side making her slap Layla's leg.

"The fish...are drowning!" I heard Igneel say loudly followed by a thud as I assumed he fell back asleep where he had fallen on the floor of the cart. I shook my head and looked back out at the window, my reflection on its surface catching my eye. I looked at myself critically, patting my hair down where it was sticking up slightly before turning my head to the side to look at myself at a different angle. After a moment I puffed my cheeks in aggravation and slowly eased myself up on my knees to look over the seat at the sleeping Mira staring at her for a moment trying to note all our similarities and differences as she slept propped up against the window with Laxus sitting beside her, both about a foot apart.

"I still don't see it," I muttered before jumping a little as Laxus snorted in his sleep and uncrossed his arms before turning to look at Mira with half lidded eyes. I watched as he smiled before gently pulling her against him to rest more comfortingly before falling back asleep with one arm pressed around her smaller frame. I blinked in amazement before debating on waking one of the others to look to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"If you see each other as friends why are you cuddling?" I whispered not expecting an answer as I twisted back around and fell back in my seat. I sighed before looking back out at the window, watching as the stars whisked by slowly in their own way.

...

"I hate transportation," Igneel groaned from his spot at the back of the old fashioned wagon with me as I tried to curl away from the sick boy. "Why don't you get motion sickness Gale?" He groaned as I looked back to see the girl reading some book with Layla leaning over her shoulder as she absently fiddled with her keys.

"Because girl dragon slayers are stronger than boys." Gale said without looking up as Mira laughed and Laxus grunted, looking slightly green himself. I sighed before looking up to see a handhold nailed into the side of the cart, not really thinking about I stood up shakily and, ignoring the others calls to stop, gripped the hand hold and jumped out.

I spun around until I was on the outside of the wagon and carefully balanced on the small ledge that held the ends of the nailed down canvas. Moving very slowly I let go of the hand hold and grabbed onto the canvas pulling myself up onto the roof with surprising ease as I felt eyes watching me.

"Like the view?" I asked bending down at the end of the cart and looking inside to the team backing up noticing Mira and the others laughing, except Laxus who just grunted.

"Do you see anything yet?" Kade asked me making me hold up a finger before I pushed myself back onto the roof and stood up on one of the wooden arches that made up the frame for the canvas. I scanned the distance keeping my balance as best as I could as I looked for some indication of a town through the trees only to give up after a minute.

"I didn't see anything yet, to many trees." I told him as I let myself half fall and half swing back into the wagon using Igneel's back as a step to get down forcing him even further out of the cart. We all laughed as we pulled the weak dragon slayer into the cart before we heard a yell.

"Ten more minutes till Oberon Village!" The driver yelled making us whoop with joy. I felt my stomach fill with lead again but quickly masked by dread with a smile so no one notice as we got closer and closer to the village.

"When we get there I'm heading straight for the springs!" Layla said with a sigh as she stretched and ran her fingers through her long pink hair. Earning sounds of agreement from the others as they all stretched and began to move about.

"What about Nami-chan?" Gale asked me making me glare at her as she smiled at me with a cheesy grin.

"Don't call me that!" I told her as I crossed my arms and continued to glare at her as everyone laughed, even making Laxus crack a small smile. "Besides, I'm going to explore a bit." I said absently making Kade jump up and nearly fall.

"Then I shall accompany you," he said in an important voice as if he was some kind of prince and it was a great honor.

"Whatever pervert!" I told him while grabbing Gale's book and chucking it at him, hitting him square in the face with it. We all laughed as he fell back shirtless before jumping up and denying the pervert title.

"I swear it's a habit I got from my dad!" He yelled as we continued to laugh making his face become as red and shiny as a tomato.

"Why do they call them hot springs if they're not hot during the summer?" Layla asked with a grin making us all groan as she repeated the same question she had been asking us since we left the train station an hour ago.

"Magic!" We all yelled at her making her laugh as the wagon stopped and I realized we had entered Oberon Village. As everyone realized we had made it, we gathered up our bags and jumped out leaving Igneel and Laxus to pay the driver as we walked over to an inn nearby.

"Look at that white hair," I heard someone whisper as we walked inside the cool building and immediately tensed up.

"Yeah, doesn't bode well for us." I heard someone else answer as a tall thing man with a handlebar mustache came over to us.

"Yes, how may I help you?" He asked his eyes darting to Mira then me before scanning the rest of the group.

"Yes, we'd like to request rooms to stay in for a few days." Mira said seeming not to notice the looks we were receiving as more people noticed us.

"How many will be staying?" The inn keeper asked as Laxus walked in with the missing Igneel, both still looking slightly green.

"Eight in total, three boys and five girls." Mira said counting on her fingers as the man nodded before pulling two keys out of his pocket and tossing them to us.

"These are our biggest room, enjoy your stay." I heard the inn keeper say as I scanned the bar, shooting glares at the people I made eye contact with. After a few minutes we were all situated in our rooms, the boys right across from us on the second floor on the left side of the building while we were on the right side.

"We should go to the springs now," Layla said as she fell back on her bed while the rest of us put our things away under Mira's watchful eyes. I rolled my eyes as the other's voiced their agreement before going over to the large window that looked out over into the forest with a large alley below it.

"I think I'll stay up here," I said to the others as they rushed to grab their suits and towels.

"You should come," Mira said but I shook my head not turning around to look at her as I continued to look out at the trees pretending to be absorbed with the view as I silently tried to remember paths I hadn't used in years. "Alright, we should be back in a few hours." Mira said after a moment before being dragged out of the room and down the stairs by the girls. I waited a few more minutes before turning and scanning the room, my eyes passing over the two bunk beds and single bed before landing on the dresser we all had to share. Grabbing my cloak I slipped out of it and laid it down on the bottom bunk I had claimed before opening my drawer and grabbing a pair of thick dark blue pants and a black short sleeve shirt switching my clothes with these before putting the cloak back on and opening the window.

"Why am I doing this?" I asked myself out loud before jumping out of the window and into the alley far below.

...

"Hey Mira catch!" Igneel yelled as he tossed a large beach ball to the Take Over mage as she sat nearby on the rocks sun bathing. Without looking up Mira expertly kicked the ball sailing at her back earning many claps of approval as she sat up and looked at the boys over her sunglasses.

"If you want to get me you have to try harder than that. Remember I grew up with all of your parents." She said laughing before laying back down, her mind elsewhere. She looked up at the blue sky watching as white puffy clouds arched across before a shadow suddenly fell on her. Before she could react she was lifted up into the air and thrown down into the water with a scream.

"We got her!" "Way to get her, Laxus!" Igneel and Kade cried as Mira came up for air jus as said man jumped in beside her sending a wave of water at her.

"Banzai!" The girls yelled jumping in as well as both adults surfaced again with laughs.

Eventually Laxus and Mira grew tired and moved to the rocks to dry off and relax, talking quietly to one another as the others continued to play in the water.

"You are one very confusing man Laxus Dreyar." Mira said poking the blond in his chest as he blushed and looked away.

"Says the old woman next to me," he teased with a blush making Mira gasp playfully.

"For your information Mister, I am only thirty compared to your thirty three years." Mira said before leaning back to look up at the sky again, shortly joined by Laxus.

"What do you mean by confusing?" He asked turning his head to look at the soft smile on her face as she turned her blue eyes towards his.

"First a kiss, then waking up with your arm around me on the train. If I didn't know any better I'd say you have a crush Mister." She teased, earning a soft smile that showed his straight white teeth.

"Maybe or maybe I'm in love." He told her making her blush bright red as she gasped in surprise making him laugh as he placed a hand under his head while looking up at the sky. "Or, I just might like being confusing," he said with a laugh as she puffed her cheeks in frustration before pushing him off the rocks and into the water, surprising him as he rolled off the rock and into the water with a splash.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**~Twins~ **Here's a new chapter! Leave a review please?

**~FS-Chan~** They don't own Fairy Tail just the OCs!

* * *

It took me an hour and a half but I finally did it. I stared at the abandoned shack in front of me, noting the vines growing all over it and how the lone window had long since shattered leaving only a few sticks to make the frame and a tattered faintly pink curtain to flutter in the slight breeze. I scanned over it with my eyes from beneath my hood before walking over to where the vines were thickest and pushing them aside to reveal an old sturdy door barely on it's hinges. I pushed on it with effort, listening to it scream in protest as I moved it for the first time in probably the four years I had left.

"Stupid door," I muttered as it finally opened to reveal the inside of a dust filled room with books scattered on a table with dried out beakers. I looked around the room feeling an emptiness as I did before my eyes fell on a book sitting alone on an old pile of musty blankets.

"Stupid," I mumbled before rubbing my nose as I hiccuped a sob and let tears fall from my eyes. "I'm crying over a book," I said laughing weakly as I walked over to it and picked it up carefully. I stared at it letting tears run down my face as I let myself fall to my knees and clutch the old book to my chest as my body began to shake filling the shack with the sound of sobbing.

After a while I stopped and rubbed my eyes looking around the shake again before standing up and walking over to the dust covered table. Being very careful I began to move things around slowly unearthing a partially hidden picture carved into the wood by inexperienced hands.

"Always remember," I whispered running a finger along the picture that was supposed to resemble a face winking. I laughed weakly as I remembered myself carving it and how much trouble I had gotten into because of it. Then sniffling and rubbing my eyes again I felt for the hidden button under one of the eyes revealing a hole in the wood. Reaching inside carefully I pulled out the a small crystal lacrima a little bigger than my fist and stared at it before looking around for it's stand.

I gave up after ten minutes of searching, only getting myself covered in dust and grime as a prize for searching. I sighed before walking around the room and grabbing things that, to a normal person seemed useless, but to me was more precious than any money. I was holding the book again a few minutes later along with the crystal as well as an old notebook that held the beginnings of my learning how to write, being careful with the items I held I slipped them into my bag before rubbing my face on my sleeve. I sighed before scanning the room again watching dust shift through the air before turning and walking back out closing the door with a strange sense of ease. I made sure to cover it back up carefully before jogging around the building and into the trees going by faint memory to get to the small hot springs nearby.

...

"Why do you think Nami-chan didn't want to come?" Gale asked as she and the girl's sunbathed above the boys as they fought below them in the water.

"I don't know," Layla said lazily with her eyes closed as she laid back enjoying the sun's rays.

"Well this trip is for her, maybe we should go back and get her. I mean she has to be bored just sitting at the inn all by herself." Elizabeth said as a sharp whistle could be heard causing all three to shot up to see Laxus and Mira standing on the shore with their towels.

"It's getting close to lunch time, we're heading back to the inn." Mira said causing the boy's to yell happily before charging at the adults.

"Food!" They cheered running straight for their towels once their feet touched the sand. "Meet you at the inn!" They yelled simultaneously before disappearing in a cloud of dust as the took off running for said place.

"If I didn't know better I'd say they had speed magic too." Mira said with a laugh as the girls walked up to them and they all began to leave, a comfortable silence hanging over the group as they walked through the trees.

"We have to bring Nami-chan with us after lunch." Layla said happily earning a smile from Mira as the girls nodded in agreement.

"You girls can go back but I do believe I will be taking a nap." Laxus grunted not looking at any of them as he followed two steps behind.

"I wonder what she's been doing all alone at the inn?" Gale said thoughtfully just as something caught Layla's eye causing her to stop. "Huh? What is it Layla?" Gale asked the girl as the others stopped after a few steps as well.

"I thought...There!" Layla said suddenly taking off running through the trees after whatever she had seen causing the others to look at one another before following.

"Layla, wait!" "Where are you going?" The two girls yelled as they followed, leaving Laxus and Mira to catch the boys. Layla ignored her friends as she focused all her attention on the small dark blur ahead of her putting on speed when it seemed to slow down. Suddenly she stopped and raised her hand, sending a signal to silent the fast approaching group behind her.

"Wha-" Gale started only to be shushed by the pinkette as she watched the figure walk over to the small hot springs and sit down. Frowning Layla scanned the area curious as to what held the figure there only to nearly jump out of her skin when someone laid a hand on her shoulder. As if hearing her the figure spun around forcing the three to duck and hide away from the figure's gaze, hidden beneath a slightly dusty cloak.

"Do you think they saw us?" Layla asked from her spot laying behind a bush with Gale next to her while Elizabeth stood behind a large tree.

"No," Elizabeth said peeking out slowly to see the figure had turned away and was once again staring at the water. "It doesn't seem like it anyway," she whispered looking over at Gale as she watched the figure so intently Elizabeth thought she was going to turn to stone. Smiling at the thought she turned back to see them holding something in their hand.

"What is that?" Gale whispered watching as the light reflected off the object making it seem to flash brightly.

"I don't know," Layla said before everyone fell silent. They watched as the figure stood back up slowly and dusted themselves off before pulling out a familiar canvas bag that made them all gasp.

"It's Nami-chan!" The girls whispered in surprised before Elizabeth spoke.

"But what's she doing here?" She asked so softly the girls almost didn't hear her. They watched as Namina slipped off her cloak, shoes, socks, and pants to reveal a pair of skin tight shorts on underneath. Double checking her things she walked over to the water's edge before scanning the area again, as if checking for something forcing the group to duck out of sight. When they looked back Namina was gone leading the group to come out of their hiding places and walk into the area.

"What do you think she was doing?" Layla asked as she and Gale went over to the water's edge to look down to see it was actually a ledge that dropped off after two feet outwards. "Do you think it's safe?" Layla asked nervously, visions of monsters rising up out of the darkness below.

"I sure hope so, for Nami-chan's sake." Gale said shivering slightly before looking over at Elizabeth who was kneeling in front of a large stone with writing on it. "Elizabeth what did you find?" Gale asked the older girl as she stood up and pointed at the writing.

"Come and see," she told them causing the two girls to share a look before jogging over to their friend.

"Whoever did this was a horrible speller," Gale said with a wince as they tried to read the crudely carved words in the stone. "I think that word is here and that one...umm...James?" Gale questioned before hearing a gasp from the pinkette beside her.

"Oh man, it's a grave!" Layla yelled in shock as another voice from behind them made them turn around with a scream from all three.

...

"Do you think the girl's will be alright?" Mira asked Laxus as they entered the town and began walking to the inn only to stop when they saw Kade and Igneel fighting in the street surrounded by a few boys and men from the town.

"Lemon boy!" Kade yelled punching Igneel's jaw as said boy kicked his side.

"Ice Pervert!" Igneel yelled back before tackling his opponent much to the crowds pleasure. Laxus growled as he pushed past the cheering people to get in the ring.

"Boys." Laxus growled only to be ignored by the duo as they rolled on top of each other while throwing punches. Laxus looked back to see Mira watching with her arms crossed before he heard whispering.

"Another one? Barely got rid of the last one!" A man said lowly from a few feet away from Laxus perking the dragon slayer's interest.

"It's got to be, look at that white hair! Bet'cha it's the demon's mother." Another man said earning a few agreements.

"Do you think it's here for revenge?" The first man said his voice shaking slightly as Laxus felt anger rise up in him telling him to do something.

"Boys!" Laxus roared causing silence to suddenly rule over the crowd as Kade and Igneel each threw one last punch at each other before Laxus grabbed both of them by their necks.

"He started it!" They both yelled before glaring at each other while Laxus threw them a few feet forward as hard as he dared causing them to slide down the street and create burrows where they skid.

"Don't care, now let's eat." He growled while grabbing Mira's hand, making her blush while shooting glares at the crowd watching them with mixed looks of hatred, anger, and fear.

"Mira something's not right around here." Laxus told Mira after they had ordered lunch to be sent up to their rooms. "You need to be careful," he told her earning a nod before she opened the door to reveal an empty room.

"Namina?" She called out her brow furrowed with worry as she walked over to the small bathroom attached to the room only to find it empty as well.

"She's not here is she?" Laxus asked earning a nod from the Take Over mage as the boy's peeked into the room.

"Where are the girl's?" Kade asked earning a noogie from Igneel.

"Go get a pair of pants before asking about girls you pervert!" He told his friend, making him run back to the room for said clothing item as Igneel walked into the room to look around. "They didn't come with you?" Igneel asked curiously, looking at the worried woman as Laxus left the room and headed downstairs.

"They'll be fine, they're all Fairy Tail mages." Igneel said with a wave of his hand, dismissing the problem as if it was a simple fly.

"I hope you're right," Mira whispered worriedly as she looked over the room once more this time noticing the open window. "I hope you're right," she repeated as she closed the window with a click.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**~Light~** Super sorry you guys! Dark wrote half the chapter before we had to rush her to the ER last night!

**~FS-Chan~** DO WHAT? MY LADY DARK-SAMA IS HURT?!

**~Light~** Don't worry she's fine, now she's super tired and probably won't be posting anything so that leaves me to work on all the fanfics instead of just mine. Hopefully she will be up and alright Monday.

**~FS-Chan~** I must see her! *Moves to go to the bedroom*

**~Light~** Hold it lover boy! Leave her alone! Anyway if the chapter sucks it's partly my fault. We don't own Fairy Tail and all that so forgive us for borrowing the characters from Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"It's going to be your's if you don't explain yourselves." I growled causing the three sneaks to turn around and scream. I watched them fall in a heap as I stood there dripping wet and thoroughly ticked off.

"We're sorry!" Gale and Layla screamed while Elizabeth blindly sent a blast of her magic at me forcing me off-balance as I tried to avoid it.

"Don't do that!" Elizabeth yelled as I fell back on my rear while the red head collapsed on the ground red faced and looking throughly miffed.

"Me?!" I cried outraged, "what do you expect?! How did you even find this place!" I demanded jumping to my feet and stomping over to the girls still sitting in front of the grave. One by one I began pulling them from it until I was satisfied with the three feet distance.

"Sorry, the last part is my fault." The celestial mage said nervously while rubbing the back of her head like her father. "I saw you running through the trees and was curious so I followed you, then they followed me." Layla said making me sigh and rub the bridge of my nose pulling my emotions back into me so I wouldn't blow up in a crying rage that would probably put a toddler to shame.

"Just leave, you shouldn't be here." I told them keeping my voice level as they gave me ranging looks of confusion. "Leave!" I yelled making Gale and Layla jump before I turned my back to them.

"What is this place, Nami-chan?" I heard Elizabeth ask as I rubbed my face trying to push the urge to cry somewhere deep inside of me. I ignored them and waited to see if they would leave before sighing and turning my head to see them all still standing there.

"None of your business." I snapped earning looks of determination that made me angry. "Why do you care? Can't I have my own secrets?" I spat letting my anger slip into my voice as they all three shared a look before laying their towels on the ground and sitting down.

"Well we won't leave until you tell us," Gale said laying back with her arms behind her head as she looked up at the sky. I glared at her before stomping over to my stuff and grabbing a chisel.

"Then don't talk to me, I have work to do." I growled while stomping over to the stone and beginning the careful task of rewriting what was written. "Anyone who said carving stone is easy was a liar." I mumbled while falling into the water letting myself sink before the need for air forced me to surface to realize the sun had begun to set covering the sky with shades of orange, blue, purple, and pink.

"You done?" Elizabeth asked as I pulled myself weakly out of the warm water and laid in the shallow water staring up at the sky.

"Shut up, remember I'm not talking to you." I told her rolling onto my side and walking back over to the stone to asses my work. 'Here lies James Petulia a Potions Mage and my daddy.' I read nodding at my work before walking over to my stuff and pulling it all on putting my cloak on before switching my skintight shorts for my pants and placing it all in my bag ignoring the others as they stood up and watched me.

"What?" I asked to tired to be angry anymore as I looked at the sad look Layla was giving me.

"Who was he?" She asked making me snort at her allowing a sarcastic laugh to pass my lips as I turned away.

"Can't read?" I asked before trudging back to the inn for some much-needed rest.

...

"Talk about a sensitive subject." Gale whispered as she walked beside Layla and Elizabeth, both nodding in agreement.

"So you guys read it what do you think?" Layla asked lowly as they followed the cloaked figure ahead of them. "If that's stone anything to go by..." Layla said out loud.

"Then that means she's from here," Gale continued frowning in confusion. "If that was her father buried there then why is she on her own? I mean wouldn't a family member sort of adopt her?" Gale said crossing her arms in thought as they continued to make their way to the village.

"They wouldn't if they considered her a demon," Elizabeth said startling the duo when she spoke.

"What do you mean?" Layla asked looking at the figure ahead of them to make sure she hadn't heard them.

"I'm only guessing but from what I've learned Namina has always been on her own. She hates her magic and is always calling it curse. When we met she didn't show me she actually had magic until after being attacked by a group of Vulcans and I had to chase her down afterwards." Elizabeth explained earning looks of surprise from the duo before Gale began to nod in understanding.

"I knew I saw her arm transform when we fought that creepy guy that kidnapped Igneel! But I wasn't sure because she was wearing her cloak and hiding her arm," Gale added quickly before realizing they had entered the town. She looked around for Namina only to see she had somehow vanished leaving them to go to the inn alone.

...

"Hey Nami-chan where have," Igneel started only to be punched by Kade as he stepped forward.

"Hey Namina, sorry about him. You okay?" He asked looking down at me, his face going from grinning idiot to concerned in a matter of seconds. I pushed by him and made my way upstairs to tired to really do much right then, much less talk to anyone.

"Namina!" I heard another voice say as I opened the door to our room and walked over to my bunk falling on it with a thud. I listened for a minute waiting for the door to open before pulling my cloak and shoes off and setting them down on the floor next to my bag. I sighed before pulling the blankets over my head as I felt my eyes burn, from either exhaustion or emotions I didn't care as I closed them and let myself fall asleep.

...

Mira listened at the door to the sound of movement before opening it to see a small form curled up tightly underneath the covers. She softly slipped over to the form and eased the blanket back till she could see Namina's face clearly in the dim light of the room. Frowning she leaned over to the small nightstand and clicked on the lamp lighting the room in a soft warm glow.

"Asleep, huh? You had me worried," Mira whispered as she pulled a stray strand of hair behind the child's ear before catching sight of the tears leaking from her eyes. Mira bit her lip before looking up to see Laxus standing in the doorway with a look of concern.

"She okay?" Laxus asked lowly earning a nod from Mira as she fixed the covers around the sleeping girl before getting up and leaving, making sure to leave the light on for later. "Something up?" He asked looking at her concerned face before hearing the thumping of three tired teenage girls walking up the stairs.

"Explanations." Laxus demanded with his arms crossed while Mira rolled her eyes and gave the girls a smile.

"Go change then meet us downstairs for dinner, I'm sure you're hungry." Mira said allowing the girls to slip into the room before looking at an angry Laxus.

"I-" he started only to stop and blush when Mira reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek making him temporarily forget everything as she rushed downstairs with a laugh. Laxus carefully touched the spot she had kissed before walking slowly after her not noticing the three sets of eyes watching him.

"Oh just wait till we tell the guild!" Layla said earning agreement from the other two before quickly going to change clothes.

...

"Jump!" Elizabeth, Kade, and Gale yelled at the twins as they leapt off the stone ledge and into the water below.

"I believe I can fly!" Igneel yelled before he hit the water while Layla screamed loud enough to make me wince. I looked over the edge to see them both surface with grins making the others woo hoo for them before everyone looked up at me.

"Jump Nami-chan!" Layla yelled as I stepped back feeling a little scared.

"That's not my name! And there is no WAY!" I screamed the last part as I was lifted up and thrown over the edge. As I flew through the air I looked back and caught sight of blond hair before water folded over me. I let myself sink for a second before swimming off to the side and surfacing with a gasp. I heard the others woo hoo'ing for me once I caught my breath and couldn't stop the grin from crossing my face.

"You should smile more," Elizabeth said as I swam over to them just as Laxus dove off the ledge and into the water. I splashed her before ducking when a splash war started, I swam under the water before turning over on my back and looking up at the surface my thoughts far away from where I was.

"It's true, since I joined I'm a lot happier. My life's better now too," I thought before closing my eyes and swimming to the surface breaking the surface between Igneel and Kade who were fighting with their magic.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Slash!" "Ice Make Spear Attack!" They yelled launching at each other completely oblivious to me being between them. Reacting purely by instinct I raising my arms above my head and covered myself feeling myself sink slightly as everything went dark.

I blinked slowly at the sudden loss of light before looking around to see I was surrounded by a slightly familiar set of wings. I felt my mouth go dry as fear hit me, hard. Immediately I pulled myself underwater swimming as deep as I could go trying to change back.

"Change back!" I screamed silently before opening my mouth and screaming underwater forcing all my air out of my lungs. I clamped my mouth shut when I realized what I had done before looking at myself in the dim light just as a shadow passed over me covering the dark armored skin and claws I had seen in place of my arms. I looked up slightly in fear and slightly in need of someone to help me only to feel the burning in my lungs become too much for me forcing me to take in water.

"Damn!" I hissed silently before pushing past the person swimming down after me, realizing absently that it was Mira. I broke the surface what felt like an eternity later and immediately coughed as I breathed in air.

"Ohmigod! Nami-chan are you okay?" I heard someone ask their voice filled with panic as I continued to cough just as someone grabbed me and pulled my arms above my head forcing air to enter my lungs without coughing while I was dragged to where I could touch the ground. A few minutes later I pulled my arms away and looked up to see the group surrounding me with mixed looks of worry and fear.

"I'm so sorry, if I had known you were there I wouldn't have-" Igneel tried to apologize only to stop and hang his head surprising me.

"Why aren't you guys running or trying to kill me?" I asked after a minute only to be hugged tightly by someone with hair like mine.

"Don't scare me like that!" Mira said in my ear while clinging to me as the others all looked away. I stood there uncertain to what happened as Mira hugged me.

"This is all so confusing!" I thought as I turned back into a human.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N **

**~Light~** Never fear! *Dances around while throwing flower petals into the air.

**~FS-Chan~** The twins are here! *Does the same as Light while Dark stares at the like idiots*

**~Dark~** *Ignoring the duo* Alright now to get down to business. Thanks to all who expressed their concern for me when Light updated without me! I am happy to say I am much better! As a gift here is a much sought after chapter! *Idiots 1 and 2 gasp*

**~FS-Chan~** You mean my little ball of death is about to kill? *Raises a club out of nowhere*

**~Light~** Is it that big reveal thing!? *Light yells before ducking as FS swings at her while laughing manically*

**~Dark~** No and possibly. Anyway, love you guys and hope you leave a review because I don't own Fairy Tail just my OCs. *Grins before turning to the duo and tackling them.* BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!

* * *

"Can you fly?" Igneel asked me a few minutes later as we all sat on the grass nearby eating a picnic lunch. I stopped with a sandwich half way to my mouth and looked at him as the others munched on their own food.

"That's a good question. I mean Mira can fly in her Satan Soul but her wings are smaller." Kade said thoughtfully while turning his apple in his hands. I glared at him before taking a bite of food to keep from talking.

"I bet she can't." Layla said sounding sneaky as I shot a glare at her only to meet her grin. "She probably only has big wings because she needs them to shield her." Layla continued earning a few small smiles.

"For your information, I can fly!" I told them earning 'oo's from the teens around me. I gave Layla a smug look as she raised an eyebrow.

"Why not show us?" Gale said earning several yeah's from the group while I felt a set of eyes burrowing into me. I gulped and shook my head suddenly regretting my new-found confidence around them. "Come on, just for a minute?" Gale begged me as I found a new interest in the small pitcher in front of me.

"Please?" The group said at the same time making my face burn as I heard Mira laugh from her and Laxus spot behind me. I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut regretting my big mouth and smart alack self. Then, with fear fueling me, I took a deep breath and released it actually feeling my skin harden as well as my fingers harden and wings grow out of my back with a strange burning tingling sensation.

"Wow," I heard the boys whisper in a strange voice and opened my eyes to see the others with looks ranging from awe to surprise as I unfolded my wings behind me casting a small shadow over myself.

"That's so...so," Igneel said waving his hands up and down at me as I looked away from them.

"Cool!" I heard Layla and Gale squeal making me look up as fast as I could to see the duo smiling like mad men while Elizabeth turned back to the food, finding the small cake Mira had bought at the inn. I looked at them in complete shock before allowing myself a small smile.

"_I'm happy. I'm actually happy._" I thought enjoying the feel of happiness washing away a few of my fears as I stood up and looked at them. "_You guys want flying? Well watch this!_" I thought and shot up off the ground. I looked down at the group as they stood up and cheered at me making the joy I felt grow. I grinned and flew over the spring a few feet away and let myself drop until I was roughly a foot above the water.

"Well?" I called out as they began running into the water, laughing the whole time. I continued to smile before taking a deep breath to calm my nerves and let my eyes drift down to my reflection. I gasped and gently touched my face when I saw the slashes of dark skin flowing from my face and onto my neck where it flew down my arms and chest, ending right at my stomach but continuing down my sides to just at my waist line. From the waist down the skin changed colors from the dark black grey to a dark red that reminded me of a very dark strawberry, my legs remained human in shape except for the skin and my toes all melting into each other to resemble the shape of a shoe.

"Can you carry anyone?" Igneel asked splashing over to me, disrupting the image of myself as he gave me a cheesy grin.

"I...uh...don't know? I mean this is the first time I've actually done this on purpose." I said nervously as he gave me a surprised look.

"Seriously?" He asked before raising an arm up to me. "Here just grab my arm and try to fly." He told me and feeling my nerves come back in full force I slowly grabbed his arm with both my hands, being extra careful that my claws didn't cut him as I began to slowly lift him up out of the water.

"You're doing it!" Layla yelled happily making me smile slowly as I began to pull Igneel completely out of the water. I felt my smile widen before I grabbed his other arm and shifted my hold on him.

"Ready?" I asked him earning a thumbs up before I took off flying in between trees making us both yell and laugh. I flew us around for another minute focusing on maneuvering between a pair of tightly growing trees before I turned my attention back to Igneel just as I heard a yell nearby.

"MONSTER!" A woman screamed making everything in me freeze.

"Ahh!" I heard Igneel scream as I shot up into the air still holding onto him. I looked around, my eyes wide with fear, and caught sight of a woman running away from the spring nearby and towards the village as fast as she could.

"Oh no," I whispered relaxing my grip on Igneel who had seen the woman as well. Suddenly not feeling the extra weight on me I looked down to see Igneel falling twenty feet towards the hard packed ground. I watched in slow motion as his hand slipped out of mine completely and his eyes widen as he looked up at me with a look of surprise and fear. Then time seemed to speed up to match his flailing arms. "Igneel!" I yelled as I leaned down to try to grab him, the tips of my claws brushing his finger tips as he fell until at the last moment I gripped his hand and redirected his fall enough to where he slipped into the water with only a small splash while everyone swam as fast as they could to us both.

"Igneel, are you okay?" I asked the blond boy still flying above him as he shook his head and nodded. I bit my lip as he swam to the others meeting them halfway before noticing a few of them looking my way after Igneel said something.

'_Monster!_' The voice repeated in my mind as I felt tears burn the back of my eyes. I blinked before shooting up into the sky and looking towards the village trying to see what was going to happen next.

"Nami-chan! Do you see anything?" I heard Gale yell up at me, drawing my attention back to them. I looked away from them, my fear back in full force now that I knew Igneel was alright.

"Nami-chan?" I heard Elizabeth yell before I turned and took off in the opposite direction of the village. I ignored the yells shot after me until they faded with the roar of the wind in my ears as I flew off as fast as I could not really thinking of a destination.

...

"Where is she going?" Kade asked as Igneel stood silent next to him while the girls tried to call the long gone girl.

"I'll go after her," Mira said transforming into her Satan Soul. "All of you go back to the inn, try to find out what's going to happen." Mira demanded earning a nod from Laxus before she flew after the girl.

"Where?" Mira murmured to herself as she looked around trying to find the scared child. Just as she was about to pick out a random direction she caught sight of a dark spot flying incredibly fast far ahead of her. Mira didn't think of the direction, only the small spot flying in it as she shot off as fast as she could closing the distance slowly but surely.

...

"_I want to go home,_" I thought after flying for a few minutes as I wiped my eyes and landed clumsily in front of my old home feeling slightly better as I did. I ran over to the vine-covered door pushing at the wooden door until it gave beneath me and I half fell half walked inside. Looking around the familiar room I let the tears I had held back release and collapsed. Forcing my wings to fold around me as I sat on the ground letting myself cry.

"_I'm such an idiot! I knew this would happen! I knew!_"I screamed silently as I stopped sobbing and just let the tears rush down the corners of my face. I ignored the rotting and musty smelling room as I walked over to the bed and sat down on it looking at the curtains as the blew in some breeze before hearing someone outside.

"Namina! Namina, it's alright." I heard Mira call out as I pulled my knees up against me. I listened as she continued to call out for me feeling myself weaken with each call until I finally stood up and tip toed over to the open door. I slowly moved the vines hanging in front of me until I saw the white-haired woman standing with her back to me. I watched her for a minute, following her with my eyes as she began to walk around her face filled with regret.

"_Regret for what? Not catching me when she had the chance?_" I thought sourly, my self-pity already replaced with my old self. I narrowed my eyes before deciding to be bold. I waited until she had her back to me again and was walking away before stepping outside.

"Nothing, is alright." I spat at her causing her to spin on her heel and look at me in surprise. I watched as she started to run forward before raising my hand and glaring at her. "Leave." I told her in a cold voice, "you don't belong here." I finished as she stopped and gave me a strange look.

"Namina, what are you talking about?" She asked me and I smiled cruelly to keep the tears in my eyes to fall. "I'm not leaving without you." She told me making me scoff.

"Yes you are!" I told her and narrowed my eyes as she took another step forward. "Stay where you are mage!" I yelled at her making her pause.

"Namina, what's wrong? Please tell me." I heard Mira say softly as I frowned at her angrily and moved my hair behind my ear.

"It must be so easy," I growled at her. "You think you can solve a problem without any trouble," I spat causing her to shake her head.

"That's not it at all, I just think I might be able to help." She told me taking another step forward. "So please, what's wrong? Was it that scream?"

"Why do you care so much? Maybe I just want to be alone!" I yelled at her trying to change the subject as she gave me a sad smile that made me want to attack something.

"You're never alone, Namina, and I care because that's who I am." Mira said still giving me that infuriating smile. "Besides what kind of mother would I be if I didn't?" Mira continued making me reel backwards slightly in surprise and shock.

"That doesn't make any sense! I have no family! That means no mother!" I yelled at her my emotions quickly replaced by anger at her new tactic.

"Namina, you are my daughter and I want to help. Please, just let me help." Mira said as I growled in frustration and gripped my hair.

"I'm not yours!" I screamed at her squeezing my eyes shut as I did, feeling my heart hurt. "I'm not anyone's! I am a monster!" I screamed the last part followed by a sharp pain knocking my head to the side as a crack echoed across the clearing.

"You. Are. Not. A. Monster!" Mira said glaring at me. "I don't care what you've heard!" She told me as tears rushed down her face. Before I could speak I was pulled against her and felt her arms wrap around me tightly. I stood there in numb shock before feeling tears run down my face as my emotions began to settle slightly and I cried against Mira. After a minute I slowly wrapped my arms around her and held onto her hating myself for the tears running down my face and the need for comfort coming from me.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm right here." I heard Mira whisper over and over as I turned back into a human and she ran her hand through my hair.

...

Mira continued to hold Namina close as the child cried and couldn't help but smile slightly at the fact that even though it wasn't the way she wanted to tell her Namina was her child she had. She held Namina close long after her cries had stopped and she had stopped shaking, not wanting the moment to end.

"How do you know?" Mira heard the girl ask weakly as she pushed herself out of Mira's hold and looked at the ground, using her hair as a shield of sorts. Mira smiled at her pulling her chin up to look her in the eye.

"Call it a mother's intuition," she told the girl. She didn't want to tell her the real reason, finding the explanation to be a bit much for the moment. "Besides, you look too much like me not to be mine." She said with a smile that made the girl roll her eyes.

"Why then?" Namina asked making Mira inwardly cringe. "Why have I been on my own." Namina asked and Mira could see the confusion in her eyes but not the anger like she had expected.

"That's a long story," Mira said with a sigh before bending down to look the child in the eyes without towering over her. "I promise you. I will tell you, but not today or tomorrow. I know you may not believe me, but I love you Namina and from now on you will not be on your own." Mira said determined to get the girl to understand her even if only for a moment. She watched as the girl, her daughter, nodded and looked away. She could see the girl was whirling with questions but for now they could wait.

* * *

**~All three~** We hope you liked it!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

**~Light~** Hello to all the readers! *Calmly sips a glass of soda*

**~FS-Chan~** Welcome! *Nibbles on a sandwich* We are glad you could come to the fanfic we own but do not own because Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

**~Dark~** Yeah...they've been like that since I gave them a sneak peek into ch. 17. *Looks at duo from a safe distance.* I think they liked this chapter so tell me what you guys think? *Drives a remote control car over to them and bumps FS's shoe*

**~FS-Chan~** *Calmly looks down at car and crushes it* It seems we have a bit of a bug problem Lady Light.

**~Light~ **Indeed. *Sends a cold stare at twin making her shiver before cowering back behind couch*

**~Dark~** Re-remember! Leave a review! *Says panicky as footsteps can be heard.*

* * *

"You!" a random villager yelled at Laxus and the group as they came into the town. Laxus looked up, ready for an attack as the kids around him did the same. "You're with that demon girl aren't you?" The man demanded drawing a crowd to them.

"Nami-chan isn't a demon!" Gale yelled at the man, boldly stepping forward with her towel gripped tightly in her hands. Laxus watched as the other teenagers stepped forward all ready to fight the villagers.

"What do you know?" Another villager yelled from somewhere in the crowd, earning multiple sounds of loud agreement.

"Demon lovers!" Someone yelled causing a wave of insults to be fired at them as Laxus pulled the angry teens back and stepped forward. He stared at the crowd until silence slowly overcame them before he spoke in a low angry voice that was still loud enough to be heard.

"What makes you call a child a demon? If that girl was a demon she would have killed you all long before now. Trust me, I have fought demons from the book of Zeref!" Laxus said watching as the crowd shivered and several people began whispering to one another.

"She's just like us!" Layla suddenly yelled out and motioned for the boys to lift her up so she could see over the crowd. "She's a kid with magic!" She said once she could see from her spot raised above the boys like a cheerleader.

"That's not true! I saw her! She was trying to kill that boy!" A woman's voice suddenly rose up above the crowd drawing the attention of Laxus. "She's a monster! Don't you see how lucky you are to be alive?" She yelled pointing at Igneel as he and Kade pushed Layla up into the air, allowing her to do a front flip before landing on her feet.

"Hush honey," a man with dark burned skin and brown hair said not looking at the group as he held the distraught woman. "Leave them be, they probably don't realize how close to death they were." Laxus heard the burnt man whisper to the woman as his dragon slayer blood boiled.

"I asked her to fly me around! If anyone is to blame it's me!" Igneel yelled defensively as murmurs broke out in the crowd. "She wasn't trying to kill me! I swear it!" He yelled his face showing anger and determination with a hint of desperation that leaked slightly into his voice.

"Liar!" A male voice yelled from the back of the crowd. "You're probably one too!" The voice continued angrily. Suddenly as if a dam had broken the crowd turned on the group forcing them to step back warily.

"Demons!" "Monsters!" "Freaks!" "Kill them!" Voices yelled out as Laxus' temper finally snapped and he opened his eyes while pulling his ever-present headphones off allowing lightening to arch all around him forcing the villagers to stop or be zapped.

"Enough. We are mages of Fairy Tail! You have no right to call us anything or try to hurt us." Laxus growled while the kids around him shifted into fighting stances, their magics ready for battle.

"Leave this village mage!" The burned face man holding the distraught woman said looking up with a cold smile that Laxus immediately recognized. Knowing he couldn't fight the villagers he growled and turned away pulling his headphones back on as he did.

"Elizabeth, you and the boys get our things. Gale and Layla with me!" Laxus commanded sending the confused group running into action.

"Laxus what do you want us to do?" Layla asked as Gale turned to look at the watchful villagers, looking like her father with her cold gaze.

"I need you to get us a ride." Laxus told her while he scanned the crowd for any trouble makers, watching as a few ran back and forth holding make shift weapons.

...

"This is going perfectly!" A man, his face burnt, said gleefully from his spot in the back of the crowd near the opening of an alley. He stood next to the woman who had screamed and another man. Both looked similar to each other save for their oddly colored hair. The man had spiky hair similar to Bixlow's except it was the color bright green, he wore a pair of tight black pants with a darker green jacket that reached down to his knees tied with a brown leather belt around his middle with it buttoned up all the way to his throat. The woman had long purple hair styled like Minerva's, now wearing an outfit exactly like the green haired man instead of the simple tough brown dress of a sheep farmer along with the dark wig to cover her hair.

"What do you mean, you've done nothing!" The woman hissed coldly as the man next to her nodded somberly his face a blank mask. "And I don't see your little project running around anywhere." She continued before gasping in anger as the burnt man waved a hand at her dismissively.

"Now now Michelle, calm yourself." He said and smiled cruelly as his male companion was forced to grab her as she tried to attack him. "Listen, if I'm not mistaken. And I'm not! Those stupid Fairies will bring her right to us. When they try to leave we'll follow them, then when Yoite cancels their magic you can have a little fun while I grab the brat." The man said still smiling as Michelle smiled happily while Yoite looked at their leader.

"And you're sure this will work? What if they can fight?" Yoite asked earning a slap from the enraged man that made him fall to the ground.

"You fool! Do you doubt me?" He seethed at the cowering man who shook his head frantically. "Those idiots will be distracted with trying to leave and they won't be thinking about anything but that." He whispered while kneeling down to gently trace Yoite's face with an almost soft look.

"Besides, if you fail you know what will happen. Don't you my little Yoite?" The man whispered making the man shake even more while Michelle watched her own fear showing on her face.

...

We were walking back to the village in silence. My mind was still spinning and I was afraid if I spoke all my questions would spill out. I felt odd with only my swim suit on as I walked beside Mira who was also still wearing her swimsuit but she had a swimsuit cover as well that looked like a dress.

"You okay?" She suddenly asked looking down at me as I looked away not wanting to look at her at the moment. I nodded my head still not speaking as we continued on our way, me mainly leading the way. I mentally started kicking myself as the awkward silence around us began to grow even heavier with each step.

"So, have you always been in Fairy Tail?" I asked not looking at her as I winced at my stupid question. "_Idiot!_" I screamed silently as I heard her laugh slightly.

"No, but I joined when I was maybe one or two years older than you." She told me surprising me enough to turn and look at her. "I remember thinking I didn't belong there but I stayed because of Elfman and Lisanna. They were so happy there I didn't have it in me to make them leave." She went on seeming lost in the memory of it. I watched her for another second before looking forward to see where I was walking.

"What happened to your parents?" I asked carefully not wanting to stop asking questions but not wanting to ask anything that might involve me at the moment.

"They died shortly after Lisanna was born," Mira said making me stop in my tracks and look at her. She seemed sad but not in a bad way, more like she was okay with it.

"Umm sorry?" I said cautiously making her smile before cocking her head at me playfully.

"Alright, my turn." She said in a light tone, confusing me. "You asked two questions so I'll ask two questions." She said seeing my confusion, I nodded after a moment seeing as it was only fair.

"Alright, what's your favorite color?" She asked me completely serious. I looked at her before shaking my head, a small smile twitching at the corners of my mouth.

"Silver," I told her and looked at her out of the corner of my eye.

"That's a pretty color," she said with a smile before tapping her chin thoughtfully as I caught sight of the village up ahead.

"We're here," I told her stopping her from asking another question as we walked out of the trees just in time to see Laxus throw a bag into the back of an old cart. I looked around, noticing how several of the villagers were holding long sticks and various farm tools.

"Come on," Mira said laying a hand on my shoulder gently. I didn't respond as I forced myself to stare past the few villagers standing in front of the cart as I began to take careful steps towards it.

"Look! Over there!" I heard a voice say just loud enough for me to hear as several of the male villagers turned to glare at us. I watched, keeping my face blank, as several made a cross with their fingers while others spit at us and mumbled to themselves. It took everything in me not to turn and either run or do something stupid as I focused on the cart, feeling Mira squeeze my shoulder gently the entire time.

"Nami-chan! Mira!" I heard Gale call from the front of the cart drawing my attention. I looked away almost as soon as I made eye contact and could see Gale's smile flicker slightly out of the corner of my eye while Elizabeth and the others walked over to us.

"I'm glad you're alright," Elizabeth said as the others formed a sort of ring around us. I nodded making sure to not look at anyone for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Sorry." I said as quickly as I could surprising the group. Then as if flipping a coin the tension around us broke and everyone laughed making me smile slightly.

"Don't worry about it," Igneel said throwing an arm over my shoulder as Kade did the same earning a look from me since he had no shirt on.

"Come on, time to take a ride to the train station." He said as he and Igneel suddenly lifted me up and threw me into the waiting arms of Layla and Gale, who were sitting in the cart.

"Catch girls!" Igneel yelled as I hit them with a squeal of surprise. I felt my smile grow as I separated myself from them and moved to a spot at the edge of the cart as Mira and Laxus sat down at the front. I watched curiously as Laxus put a cuff on his arm before the cart suddenly came to life as everyone scrambled to take seats, each shooting a glare at the villagers standing roughly ten feet away.

"Get out of here demons!" I heard someone yell as items began to fly at us, barely missing us as Laxus suddenly shot off.

"I'm so tempted to use my magic right now!" Gale said earning nods of agreement from three our of the four people in the back as Igneel hung limply over the side. I grabbed my bag out from underneath Kade, making him fall to the side as I pulled out my familiar cloak and a change of clothes. Shooting glares at the others I quickly pulled my cloak around and slipped on the baggy pants and t-shirt feeling more comfortable now that I was sort of dressed.

"Hey Layla where did you and Gale get the cart from?" I heard Elizabeth ask as I pulled the hood up and went back to staring at the scenery.

"Some weird green haired man gave it to us," Layla said. "He said he couldn't use something like this so he said we could have it." She said making me frown slightly.

"Did he know it's run off of magic?" I heard Kade ask as a bad feeling began to well up inside of me.

"I don't know," Gale said. "Now that you mention it doesn't it seem strange? I mean the villagers clearly hated magic but one of them had a magic powered cart." Gale said thoughtfully as my unease doubled.

"_Something about all this isn't right._" I thought turning my head to look back at them to see them all become lost in thought. Suddenly before anyone could react something behind us exploded sending dirt flying everywhere!

"GET DOWN!" I heard someone yell as dust flew through the air clogging my throat while my ears rang. I coughed hard into my cloak before noticing Elizabeth and Gale suddenly vanish.

"AAAAA!" I heard one of them scream followed by another explosion as I caught sight of the color purple before something grabbed Kade, who had been right next to me.

"Kade!" I tried to scream while grabbing him only to miss and sound like a dying rabbit.

"_We're under attack!_" I realized and looked around frantically trying to figure out where the enemy was and what was going on. As I turned to look behind me I felt someone grab my hood scaring me enough that I squeezed my eyes shut and blindly swung at them hitting what felt like a wall that gasped.

"Namina it's me, Igneel!" I heard the blond dragon slayer say making me relax slightly. I looked up at him and felt my heart rate double it's already fast pace. "Namina something's seriously wrong. I can't use magic." He told me as I stared at the blood flowing over his eyes while he gripped me, his voice sounding slightly shaky.

"Igneel!" We both heard Layla scream before seeing a woman with purple hair suddenly appear just as another explosion rocked the cart enough to knock me into Igneel. I panicked as I felt us both fall out of the cart before suddenly I felt a set of arms around me and realized Laxus was holding me.

"Get down and whatever happens don't get up until I say so." Laxus commanded setting me down next to Igneel before we were both pulled under the cart by Layla.

"What's going on?" I asked sounding as panicked as I felt. I scanned the others faces trying to figure it out only to nearly jump out of my skin when I heard a loud painful yell.

"None of us can use our magic," Elizabeth said just as a man appeared, his face badly burned but a cold smile stretched across his melted features.

"Why hello children, if you'll excuse me." He said happily before launching himself at me while the others tried to jump him.

"Namina!" I heard someone scream as my world went dark.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**~Dark~** Here's the dreaded chapter that turned Light and FS-Chan into normal beings.

**~FS-Chan~** Remember she doesn't own Fairy Tail!

**~Light~** She only owns the OCs and thanks too **Disney lovers 101** and** AnonymouslyResearched** for your reviews!

* * *

"I want her broken!" I heard a familiar voice screech angrily from somewhere nearby as I sat curled up against the wall of my cell. I let a small smile slip across my face as I thought about why he was so angry.

*Flashback*

"Do it!" The burned face man, who I liked to silently call Burt, yelled at me as he threw me through the air with his teleport magic. I refused, taking the harsh beating from the walls I hit until suddenly I was lying at Burt's feet.

"Transform demon!" He demanded as I grabbed his ankle and yanked him off-balance as fast as I could, sending him falling into a puddle of grimy water.

"_There goes my drink,_" I thought sarcastically as I smiled at the infuriated man before being teleported away from him and back into my familiar chains. I watched him stand up and stomp out of the cell, slamming the cold metal door with a resounding crash before curling up against the wall.

*Flashback End*

"_I will not break. I will not use my magic._" I chanted in my head over and over until I heard the door slide open slowly with a loud sish sound.

"Get up," I heard Michelle tell me as she stomped over to me and yanked me up by my lank and clumped up hair. "What did I say?" She hissed into my face as I winced and tried to pull back only to feel some of my hair rip out painfully. Seeing I wasn't going to answer her she threw me away from her with a kick to my stomach.

"_How long do I have to take this?_" I asked myself sounding weak even in my mind as I watched Michelle coming towards me with a large rag. Seeing it sent a new burst of strength through me allowing me to push away from her.

"Stupid you know you can't fight." She said as she pinned me down and roughly tied the cloth around my mouth tight enough for me to feel it cutting into my face. I could already feel the tears collecting in my eyes as weights were put on my arms and legs to keep me from moving. "Enjoy the show," Michelle whispered in my ear making me jerk away as I began to shake in fear.

"Listen," a strange woman said drawing my attention to her eyes. "You are a demon. Do you understand?" She asked me as I tried to look away.

"_I can't move!_" I thought as I felt myself agreeing with her much to the others amusement.

"You hate Fairy Tail." She continued and I frowned fighting the urge to agree with her and turn away. After staring at her for another minute and hearing her repeat herself I finally turned away breaking the connection and feeling as if I had just fought several Vulcan.

"Grab her!" I heard Burt yell as I panted and fought tooth and nail to keep from looking back at the woman as she began to repeat herself.

"_I don't!_" I screamed silently as I again felt the urge to agree with her. "_Why would I hate them? They gave me a place to stay! They gave me friends!_" I thought fighting the urge to agree with her with everything I had.

"You. Hate. Fairy Tail." The woman said forcing that one thought to the front of my mind as I felt my resolve starting to fade. Then slowly I felt myself nodding making the woman smile as she continued telling me things as the defiant part of me became quieter and quieter until I could no longer here her.

"Who do you hate?" I heard the woman ask me as the gag was removed and I felt several eyes zero in on me.

"I hate Fairy Tail." I said in a monotone earning smiles from the people around me.

"What is the guild you love called?" The woman asked me, her lips twitching slightly as I stared at her feeling the defiant part of me fade even more.

"Carbuncle," I told her feeling a little sick for some reason as something hot ran down my nose leaving a coppery smell as it did.

"Who is the person you hate?" The woman asked and I felt a part of me spark slightly as I said a name that once meant something to me.

"The demon of Fairy Tail, Mirajane Strauss." I said earning claps from the leader of the group.

"Show me your magic." The woman demanded and without thinking I transformed not even noticing the feeling of it as it happened.

"She's perfect!" Burt yelled triumphantly as he watched next to Michelle and the other woman. All three were watching me as I sat there unmoving staring at the spot the woman had just vacated.

...

"My job here is done." The woman said calmly turning to leave, seemingly unaffected by the demon behind her as she left Burt and Michelle to laugh at it.

"We should have done this in the beginning!" Burt said earning a nod of agreement from Michelle as they watched the demon suddenly stiffen and turn towards them. "Is is wearing off?" He mumbled to himself before looking at Michelle evilly.

"Michelle, do something to her. Attack her or something." He demanded making the woman shot him an angry look before quickly complying.

"Stop it freak, you're creeping me out." Michelle said kicking out at the demon only to scream as her leg was cut deeply by the demon's claws. "Monster!" Michelle screamed trying to punch the girl only to have her bite her arm deep enough to draw blood. Burt watched intrigued as Michelle, blind with rage, tried to attack the girl only getting hurt in the process while the demon girl remained untouched.

"Michelle leave," Burt said teleporting her away as he stepped forward and knelt in front of the now silent and completely still child. "My my what a creation you are." He whispered and watched as her eyes flashed at his voice putting a smile on the man's face.

"Now with you I can have my revenge on Fairy Tail for destroying our hopes of immortality and world domination." Burt whispered gently brushing a loose strand of the girl's hair behind her ear. He laughed at his new toy, feeling proud at what he had done to the stubborn brat in only a week.

"Yes, you will be their destruction." He said and began to laugh even harder as he walked out of the cell closing the door with a resounding crash.

...

"Anything?" Mira asked only to receive a negative from the Master as he stared down at his desk. Mira sighed and leaned against Laxus, who held her as she stared blankly at the picture of Namina sitting in the guild with Elizabeth, Gale, and Layla eating pizza.

"We will find her," Laxus promised her just as the office door slammed open and Gajeel rushed in with Pantherlilly close behind him.

"I have news," he said simply as Pantherlilly landed on the desk with a small roll of papers. Mira sensing something big looked up at Gajeel, desperate for anything. "You won't like it," he continued looking at Mira out of the corner of his eye as the Master unrolled the papers and read them with a stony face.

"Gajeel, tell us please." Mira begged the iron dragon slayer as Laxus gave her a comforting squeeze. "I have to know," she continued as the dragon slayer turned away from her while Pantherlilly shot her a pitying look.

"A former member of Phantom Lord contacted me earlier. He joined Carbuncle about three months ago and was part of the kidnapping." Gajeel said before snapping his attention to the Master as he slammed a fist into his desk, his face a mask of rage.

"Gajeel, I want you to prepare the strongest members of the guild. Now." The old man said in a tone that sent Gajeel running to do as he was told with Lilly close behind him.

"Gramps, what is it." Laxus asked as Mira grabbed the papers from the old man and scanned over them, her face paling and her eyes growing wide.

"The Namina we knew is no more. We will be meeting the demon of Carbuncle in a matter of hours, a day if we are lucky." Makarov told the duo as he watched tears course down Mira's face as she collapsed against Laxus. His face showing anger he grabbed the papers and read through them quickly until he crumpled the pages in his hands and everyone in the guild could feel the beginnings of a lightning storm.

...

"My little Yoite, a little birdy told me you turned traitor." Burt said in a childish voice as he walked around the terrified man, his feet pinned to the floor in front of the guild members who were listening to every word. "After everything I've done for you too." Burt continued absently throwing something at the man making him flinch.

"I've done nothing of the sort!" Yoite said, his voice shaking. He stood there trying to control himself as Burt leaned in close and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Don't lie Yoite, it's bad for children to lie." Burt said softly to the terrified man as several members stood nearby watching with blank faces. "Maybe I can turn you into one of my little toys?" He whispered making the man shiver before gasping in pain as Burt suddenly punched him where he shouldn't have making everyone flinch.

"Now Yoite, what did you tell them?" Burt whispered a knife suddenly appearing in his hands as two of the members stepped forward grabbed Yoite. "Let's take this to your room." Burt said with a laugh as they left the group.

...

"_I will escape!_" I thought as I sat in a bare room curled up on the cot I had pushed against the wall as best I could. I once again thought about leaving right then but stopped when I heard a set of soft familiar footsteps enter the cell.

"That was close," a small voice said as I pulled a bandana over my eyes and felt them kneel next to me. "You okay?" They asked me while I nodded at her and turned over, sitting up slowly.

"Yoite's been caught," I whispered and heard her sigh sadly. "Leave, before you get the same treatment." I warned her only to feel her hands grasp mine and a calm feeling flow through me.

"I can't, but I can get Fairy Tail here. Gajeel's already been told Carbuncle is planning to attack soon. If they get here first though we might stand a chance." She told me her voice filled with hope, the same hope that filled me and helped me keep going everyday. I nodded at her and listened as she shifted around. "Here, I know it isn't much but it's something." The girl said pressing something hard into my hand before allowing me to bring it closer to myself.

"It's chocolate, Yoite said it'll help." She said as I quickly stuffed the object into my mouth enjoying the way it made my taste buds snap as it melted onto my tongue.

"The blindfold?" I asked already knowing the answer when I heard her sigh again.

"You can't, if they find out you broke through their spell and use it again. Let's just say Yoite won't be alone." She told me as I heard her move around before becoming still again. "I can tell you something though," she said peeking my interest enough to forget about the blindfold on me.

"Your team mates are still looking for you and Mira and Laxus seemed to have gotten together now." She told me making me smile and move around a little.

"So they're alright? Everyone?" I asked pressing my hands into my legs feeling how thin I had become. "Are they?" I asked sounding desperate as silence loomed over us making me wonder if she had somehow left.

"Yes, their all fine. Remember it's you that you should be worried about." She said as I nodded feeling relief as I relaxed slightly. "I have to go before anyone come or gets suspicious about where I am." She said and stood up making me struggle to my own feet weakly.

"Remember, play the part. If they don't suspect anything you'll be right in front of Fairy Tail one way or another." She told me stopping me from getting up as she sent another calm wave of emotion to me followed by a wave of exhaustion I heard her whisper something as I fell against the wall.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N **

**~Light~** Hello people of the world!

**~FS-Chan~** We have a special treat for you today!

**~Light~** Dark has written two chapters and we've all decided to do a double chapter for today!

**~Dark~ **Anyway even though it is obvious we don't own Fairy Tail and we love reviews. Those things are better than food and sleep!

**~FS-Chan~** We'd also like to thank **Disney lovers 101** for the awesome review she left on the last chapter. We hope you like the next chapters as well.

* * *

"Make sure that desire is strong." Burt snapped as they stared at the shaking white haired form in front of them. "Damn brat was able to snap out of it last time." He said angrily while sending another kick to the child making her cough and gag as she curled up.

"Fine," the hypnotist said with a roll of her eyes as she tried to lock eyes with the child as her breath began to even out a little. "Demon!" She yelled suddenly making the girl flinch and look at her, her body tensing as she tried to fight before slumping slightly.

Twenty minutes later the child was sitting on a small cot staring at the wall blankly her body limp and unnaturally thin. Suddenly a man with dark blond hair spiked and died with thin streaks of black walked in wearing dark grey pants tucked into boots with a dark olive green jacket on that was tied around his waist with a black belt while his skin-tight black muscle shirt stretched across his frame.

"You! Follow!" He demanded of her while he grabbed the front of the similar outfit she wore and pulled her in to the giant meeting hall. Not slowing down as the girl stumbled along side him only jerking him to move faster.

...

"It seems we had a few traitors among us." I heard Burt yell loudly making my heart stop as I thought of Yoite and the other mysterious girl.

"_Did I tell? It's all my fault if they die! Why can't I fight this?_" I thought desperately as I was once more yanked forward by the strange man.

"Michelle, Whitney, Ventus, Gin, Hebi, and Namina. You are the only members other than me, but you are also strong. So, because of this, I entrust to you the job of destroying Fairy Tail while I take care of some...loose ends." Burt told us as the guild members gave slow smiles while I just stood there, inwardly fighting myself for control. "Remember, you can fight who ever you want but the demon of Fairy Tail belongs to our little friend here. Because really, who can fight a demon other than another demon?" Burt asked kindly as he pulled me in a one armed hug as I continued to play the role of his perfect slave against my will.

"_What am I going to do?_" I asked myself as I smiled like he wanted me too while the other members continued to smile while discussing what they planned to do.

...

"You have to!" Layla yelled as she, Gale, Igneel, Kade, Elizabeth, and Lee followed Laxus around the guild. Laxus glared at the group as the guild rushed to prepare for the upcoming battle.

"No." He told them sternly making the determination on their faces harden even more. "To much like your parents." He mumbled to lowly for any of them to hear as he stomped over to his team, his mind flying between his worry for Mira and for the small white haired child that had grown on him.

"My babies and I are ready!" Bixlow said as his slightly creepy puppets circled around him repeating the masked man with their own creepy voices.

"Laxus-sama, we are prepared." Freed told him earning a nod as Evergreen talked to her son Evermen, who was trying to convince her he too could fight with them.

"All these brats wanting to fight." Laxus said angrily not noticing the half-smile on the green haired man's face. Laxus watched as small teams discussed strategies before his nervous energy forced him to walk back to the back where Mira sat with Lisanna and her husband, Sting, who was watching Lecter play with their two year old daughter.

"Are you sure?" Mira asked her younger sister causing her to roll her eyes before smiling and gently hug her.

"Promise, now go get my niece back." Lisanna told the older Take Over Mage making Laxus quirk an eyebrow at what had been said.

"Hey Drier!" Sting teased drawing attention to the newcomer in the room.

"Dreyar." Laxus growled in warning as Sting laughed and lifted his daughter up as a shield. Laxus held back the urge to roll his eyes at the young father before turning his attention back to Mira.

"Master wants us to only take a few of us and meet them half way." Mira told him, her eyes showing a mix of anger and worry. Laxus nodded before pointedly looking over at the Eucliffe family.

"You told them?" He asked earning a smirk from Sting as Lisanna smiled like her sister.

"Yes she told us and I have something to tell you Mr. Big Shot." Lisanna said suddenly acting like her sister as she calmly walked over to him and pointed a finger in his face. "You had better propose to my sister already and bring Namina back home!" Lisanna said in a no nonsense voice making the taller blond blush and gap for a minute before looking at a surprised Mira, who was also blushing.

"Sting-kun, is he blushing?" Lector asked earning a loud burst of laughter from the Sabertooth Master as Laxus tried, unsuccessfully, to cover his blush. During all this Laxus couldn't help but inwardly smile at the sound of Mirajane Dreyar bouncing around in his head.

...

"_What am I going to do?_" I thought as I tried to keep a calm face as I rode towards Magnolia. We had been on the train for an hour or so and already I had noticed Michelle watching me closely. Blinking slowly I turned to look out the window, slowly releasing a small breath as I listened to the low buzz of different conversations. "_Focus, I can push past this. I. Am. Not. A. Puppet!_" I seethed as I pushed myself to be me instead of a puppet.

"I don't think it's fair, the newbie gets to fight _**her**_." I heard a man say lowly in a strange girly voice followed by someone laughing as I clenched my fists.

"No worries, I doubt that thing will last long Hebi." I heard a girl say followed by two voices of agreement, both male. I watched Michelle suddenly move to sit in front of me. I tensed as I watched her out of the corner of my eye, taking in the slightly angry glare she was sending my way.

"Something's not right with you." Michelle said softly as I tried to keep my calm facade while my mind buzzed. "Oi! Demon!" Michelle suddenly snapped making me jump at the sudden sound of the silent threat in her voice.

"What does Fairy Tail mean to you?" She asked me with a half smile as I pulled my features into a blank mask. When I didn't answer she seemed to get frustrated but before she could speak another person sat down beside us.

"Awe shut up Shelly," the drunk girl said taking a swig from the bottle in her hand as Michelle looked at her with a mix of envy, disgust, and anger. "Let the baby be." She hiccuped before laughing to herself. I looked at her, recognizing her voice for a minute, while taking note of her shoulder length dark brown hair, dark cocoa skin, and the way her Carbuncle uniform seemed to mold around her like a really tight second skin.

"First off you drunkard my name is Michelle and second I can mess with the brat if I want." Michelle said pushing at the girl as she fell against her. "Dammit Gin! Get off me!" Michelle growled loudly as the girl smiled at her coyly.

"Want some? Tell ya it's the best." Gin slurred as she offered the bottle. I watched as Michelle stared at it for a minute before jerking it away from the drunk.

"You sure don't need it!" The purple haired woman snapped as she stood up and moved to the booth carrying the rest of her team. I listened as they argued over the drink for a few minutes before eventually going quiet, allowing me to look at the passed out drunk in front of me.

"You need to relax a bit," Gin said suddenly not drunk as she smoothly sprung up in her seat and looked at me with a mischievous look in her eyes as she smiled. I pulled back into my seat, watching her warily as she turned around to look at the Carbuncle members before laughing to herself and relaxing. "Dang idiots," I heard her mumble before her eyes found mine again and she smiled.

"You look a lot like her, Mira I mean. But I can definitely see a bit of your dad in you too." She told me sparking my interest before I realized it could be a trap.

"Who are you?" I asked carefully and was rewarded by her rolling her eyes as she propped her feet up and looked at me.

"Name's Ginger or Gin for short. I'm a former member of Phantom Lord and your ticket out of here." She said with a smile as I finally placed her voice and felt my eyes widen in shock before I felt the urge to try to capture her.

"How do I know you're not lying?" I questioned after battling myself for a few minutes. Gin smiled at me before waving a finger at me as if I were a bad child.

"I made you wear a blindfold every time we met, I know who Yoite really is, I told you what Fairy Tail was planning, and I gave you chocolate. If that's not proof enough I also used my magic to keep you calm and to give you a sense of hope after every visit." Gin told me the last part earning a nod from me.

"Alright, say I believe you." I told her still wary as she watched me with her dark brown eyes. "What did you mean earlier?" I asked her making her smile return to her face as she pulled a thin notebook out of her boots and pass it to me.

"This should explain a bit, now hide it. That sleeping potion should wear off in a couple of minutes." Gin said before sprawling back out on the seat and beginning to lightly snore a minute later as the sounds of disgruntled mages reached my ears. Biting back my need to look at the notebook I slid it into my boot, feeling uncomfortable for a minute before forgetting it as the train began to slow down in the middle of nowhere.

"What the hell?" I heard Hebi curse loudly as the train shuddered to a stop and the door slid open.

"Sorry for the delay," a familiar voice said out loud making me freeze in my spot.

...Roughly ten minutes earlier!...

"So we're meeting them half way? Why?" Lucy asked as she, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Laxus, and Mira rode along side a set of train tracks.

"Gajeel said his friend was caught and that their partner was going to try to help us." Laxus said through clenched teeth as he stared up at the ceiling of the magic cart while Natsu was sprawled out with his head on his wife's lap.

"Either way our mission is to try and get Namina," Erza said loudly earning a nod from Gray, who was driving, while the others voiced their agreement. Well all except for Natsu and Laxus, both suffering from their motion sickness.

"I'm worried though, if Namina's been turned like you said. How are we going to rescue her?" Gray asked not noticing how Mira tensed slightly before breathing out slowly.

"That's where the mysterious partner will hopefully be able to help us." Mira said lowly just as a train whistle pierced the air around them alerting Gray to slow down. Feeling the shift in motion somehow, Natsu jumped up and half tumbled half flipped out of the cart.

"I'm all fired up!" The fire mage cried bumping his own flame covered fists as the group began to get ready.

"Natsu, you and I will find where they are and lead them out and away from the train. Gray, Erza, and Laxus, you guys will need to stop the train. And Mira," Lucy said looking over at the white haired mage as she lightly brushed her dress off before looking at Lucy with hard eyes.

"I'll be waiting to grab Namina at the first chance," she said earning nods from everyone as the train appeared in the distance.

...

Lucy tried her hardest to not react when she saw Namina's white hair sitting just three seats away. She really did, but some things like the feeling of relief that the child was alright was something she couldn't help but react slightly too.

"Sorry for the delay," she told the cart filled with the five Carbuncle members. She could see a man with bowl cute greasy black hair sneer at her as the dark blond haired man eyed her up and down, ignoring the looks being given to him by a strange purple haired woman and a woman with light mouse brown hair and a nose ring.

"That's fine, so long as you're the delay sweet heart." The blond drawled, his meaning not lost as a blur pushed past Lucy and punch the man. Natsu stood there his face twisted in anger as he stood over the man he had punched out of his seat.

"No one speaks to my mate like that. Got that bastard?" Natsu growled as shouts were heard and the enemies sprung into action trying to tackle Natsu who only stayed down for a minute before punching them through the train wall and outside to the waiting others.

"Well then," Lucy said slightly surprised at the reaction before looking over to see a strange girl smiling as she stood next to a blank faced Namina.

"Look a Fairy," the girl said calmly with a smile on her face as Lucy watched a flicker of recognition flash across her face before it twisted into anger. Lucy watched as the girl's moves became jerky before she seemed to lose a battle with herself and the other girl smiled while jumping back.

"...ru...n..." Lucy heard Namina say through clenched teeth as she transformed and attacked before Lucy could even summon a spirit.

"Sorry I'm late," Loki's voice called out as Lucy opened her eyes to see him blocking the furious attacks from Namina with a shield of some kind.

"L-Loki!" Lucy said surprised before Loki grunted and turned back to the strangely blank yet angry demon in front of him.

"Why is she fighting like that?" He asked as he managed to knock Namina back and outside of the train. Suddenly as if receiving a signal the train started up again forcing Lucy and Loki to jump off and into the fighting or be left.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**~Dark~** Remember this is a DOUBLE CHAPTER!

**~Light~** Chapters 18 and 19 are both together so go back and read it!

**~FS-Chan~** If you don't this little ball of death will take his broadsword wielding wolf and attack you all! Also leave a review! Please?

**~Light~** Did he just?

**~Dark~ ** He did!

**~Both~** He said please! *Both yell and faint*

**~FS-Chan~** Remember while we don't own Fairy Tail we do own the OCs...and a marker...now where is it? *Walks off to find a marker*

* * *

Mira watched from the sidelines as the others began fighting before signaling for the conductor to leave, and fast!

"Damn Fairies take this! Phoenix Flight!" The dark blond yelled crossing his arms as if about to perform an ice dome only to have a wave of strange orange and purple fire fly from him aimed at Erza.

"That's mine!" Natsu yelled jumping in front of Erza and eating the flames before she could react. "That taste awful!" He told the other fire mage as he growled at him just as the mouse brown girl jumped in front of him with a smile.

"Try this then. Metal Coffin!" The girl screamed suddenly encasing Natsu in a ball of metal. "Get the red Ventus!" The girl told the man behind her making him smirk before jumping past her and, using his flames to shoot out of his feet, began attacking from the air. He fired off several fire attacks before Erza began to throw swords at him forcing him to dodge just as much as her.

"Ice Make Dagger!" Gray yelled trying to attack the strange black haired man as the attacks seemed to slide off of him while he skated just out of reach of any hand to hand attacks.

"Oh this is boring!" The man yawned before suddenly throwing a goo at Gray, making him fall and try to regain his balance, which in turn allowed the man to shoot forward and begin attacking the surprised ice mage. "Now this I like!" The man yelled with a crazy gleam in his eye as he repeated punched Gray, pinning his arms to the ground with his knees not allowing the mage to attack.

"Gray you lazy ice princess get up!" Natsu yelled as he suddenly burned his way out of the metal ball to see his rival and best friend pinned to the ground. As if actually hearing him Gray shifted slightly before yanking a hand free and punching the slimy man in the gut.

"Shut up Ash for Brains!" Gray yelled still lying on the ground just as a blast of lightening flew over him and hit the fire mage dancing above them.

"Damn fly was annoying," Laxus said with a shrug just as a strange girl jumped on his back and grabbed him around the neck looking as if she was getting a piggy back.

"My name's Gin and I'm sorry for this!" The dark brown haired girl said with a huge grin as Laxus suddenly fell to the ground asleep. Taking the slight surprise to her advantage Gin began bouncing around grabbing Gray first and making him feel extremely energetic before letting go and doing the same to Natsu before making both fall to their knees in exhaustion.

"Very nice Gin," Hebi said as he walked over, his nose bleeding slightly before suddenly being hit by Loki while a whip encircled the other girl.

"Natsu! Gray!" Lucy yelled as Loki put the man in a choke hold refusing to allow him to slip away.

"Slime...floor." Hebi gasped out weakly making Loki lose his footing when he tried to move while Gin took the chance to run forward and deplete the spirit of his energy.

"Lucy, sorry!" Loki called out just as he vanished leaving Lucy to face three very angry mages. Meanwhile Erza had, had just about enough of the little flame darting above her.

"You asked for it!" She told Ventus as she requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor, sending a barrage of swords at him as she caught sight of Lucy's predicament. Rolling her eyes she dashed over to the Celestial Mage just as Taurus and Virgo appeared. "Lucy, you okay?" Erza asked only to receive a squeak of surprise from the mage as she ducked away from several large metal needles flying at her.

"I got her," Natsu said standing up slowly as Gray tried to wake up Laxus who groaned. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" The slayer yelled hitting Hebi and Gin just as Erza remembered her opponent.

...

"Namina listen to me!" Mira pleaded with the angry child as she blocked another kick with her own armored hand. She had already transformed after avoiding the first numerous attacks from the child. "Snap out of it!" She said trying to break through to the child as she watched Namina attack her with tears in her eyes.

"Demon Claw!" Namina yelled as she flew backwards and swung her arms in an inward sweeping gesture as if pulling something into a hug. Mira flew up to dodge the two rows of blinding white light as it flew at the area she had been, arching down to explode into the ground. She ignored that though as Namina tried again to attack her, trying to punch her face and arms but only being blocked again and again.

"Fight me!" Namina yelled at her as she raised a claw to slash her only to stiffen and grimace as if in pain.

"Namina?" Mira said noting the look as she tired to get close only to stop when her other hand swung out at her missing her nose by less than an inch.

"Get...away!" Namina yelled in a strained voice as she began clawing at the woman, cutting her arms deeply in a matter of seconds. Mira winced at the pain, feeling the hot sticky blood drip down her arms as tears ran down Namina's twisted face.

"I'm not leaving you," Mira said in a calm voice as she grabbed one of her hands earning a round house kick to her stomach. Mira's eyes bulged slightly as she tumbled backwards in the air from the blow before recovering just in time to avoid having her face clawed by the child.

"It's okay!" Mira told the girl as she noted the tears on her face as she fought her. She could feel how Namina was trying to pull back and it hurt her more than the wounds how much fighting her Namina seemed to hate. "I know you can snap out of this, Namina." Mira said knowing, now, that she was somehow getting through to the child before an idea came to mind. Taking a deep breath she grabbed the girl's arm again not even flinching when she used her other arm to dig her claws deep into her skin.

"Let go!" Namina said through clenched teeth as Mira suddenly pulled her forward into a hug ignoring the struggling child.

"I'm sorry for this," she whispered as she began to free fall towards the ground, using Namina's weight against her as she forced her to fall with her. Closing her eyes at the last moment, Mira let go causing Namina to crash into the ground on top of Ventus just as the others seemed to finish their fights.

...Sometime later...

"The rest is up to her," Porlyusica said dusting her hands off as she stomped out of the sick room and out of the guild. Mira watched her leave before turning to look at the small child asleep on the bed.

"Don't worry about it, it's only been a couple of hours." Natsu said trying to break the heavy atmosphere. In response both Lucy and Erza smacked him upside his head. Laxus and Gray had already left the room, both saying they were going to tell everyone what happened and keep them away from the room.

"I know, but it's been so long. What if she hates me for what I did?" Mira asked quietly not noticing the shared look Erza and Lucy had. "I did knock her out," Mira said not taking her eyes away from the sleeping child as Lucy dragged Natsu out of the room by his scarf.

"Mira, you did what you had to do. No one blames you, besides if you hadn't I'm pretty sure those guards would have tried to take her as well." Erza said trying to ease her friends worries as they both looked at the sleeping child. After a few minutes of silence Erza stood back up with a sigh. "Mira, from what Elizabeth has told me I highly doubt Namina will be worried about what you did. I think she'll be more concerned on what she did to you." The red head told her friend, motioning to the thick bandages on her arms and the bruises she had on her cheek and neck. Mira smiled slightly before nodding and slowly grabbing Namina's smaller hand in hers.

"I'll go now," Erza said softly knowing she had gotten through to her even if she had only said a few things. Mentally capturing the moment in her mind as she began to take note of the cute way the child's eyebrows crossed and her lips puckered slightly as she began to wake up before Erza rushed quietly out the door.

...

"Namina?" I heard someone whisper as I tiredly rubbed my face before opening my eyes, blinking at the onslaught of light. I looked over next to me and felt a mix of relief and guilt well up inside of me at the sight of Mira. Darting my eyes down to see her holding my hand only made the guilt override my relief as I pulled away from her touch.

"How do you feel?" Mira asked me softly as I sat up and stared down at my hands absently wondering why I didn't feel the urge to attack her. I didn't respond to her as she tried to look me in the eye though, suddenly finding my hands interesting.

"_I've screwed up,_" I thought miserably before taking a breath and pulling the covers away from me. Ignoring Mira as she tried to talk to me I put my back to her and stood up, forcing the dizziness to pass as I grabbed my boots and slipped into them.

"Namina, what are you doing?" Mira asked as I pulled the boots on and grabbed my jacket, which was hanging on a chair near me.

"I can't...I can't stay here. Not after what I did." I said, my voice raw as memories of what I did flashed through my mind. I tightened my jacket into place feeling sick at what it symbolized for me; lies, imprisonment, and evil. I looked up at Mira as she suddenly appeared at my side before looking away, putting my hand in my pocket to find a small hair tie.

"What you did was not something you wanted," Mira started as I sat down on the bed to tie my hair. "You tried stopping yourself, I saw it! You also tried to tell us to run, these marks I have are my fault not yours." She said grabbing my hand in her own, forcing my eyes to see the bandages on her arm.

"You can't make me stay," I told her knocking her hand away as I stood up to leave. I forced my emotions back as I moved to get by her only for her to latch onto me once more.

"I can, Namina, and I will." She told me her voice and eyes unwavering as I looked at her. I sighed and shook my head pushing her away from me hard enough for her to move but not hard enough to hurt her.

"You can't and you won't. What I did is," I tried to tell her as she frowned and grabbed my chin forcing my eyes to stare into hers.

"Enough, what you did is done. You will be staying and you have no choice. By the law of Fiore and of this guild I can do this to you, as much as I hate it, I will do it." Mira said, her eyes glaring into my own with anger that I was not surprised to see. "Namina you are my child and you will listen to me." Mira said the last part causing her eyes to soften as she suddenly pulled me into a hug that, although was smothering, was comforting in an odd way.

"_She's fighting for me to stay?_" I asked silently my eyes wide in shock as I looked out of the corner of them to see the hospital door open slightly with several heads poking in.

"Welcome to the family," I heard someone whisper as I glared at the grinning fools that were watching before Erza's, Lucy's, Layla's, Elizabeth's and Gale's faces vanished and a minute later the guild cheered.

...Meanwhile...

"So what's in the book?" Natsu asked looking at the small brown notebook in Laxus's hands as the waited on the girls to tell them what was going on in the infirmary.

"None of your damn business you lizard." Laxus growled earning a laugh from Gray and Gajeel while Jellal tried to cover his laughter with a cough.

"You haven't even opened it have you? What scared to know what it is?" Natsu taunted after sending a glare to the three clowns in the booth with him. Laxus glared at the fire dragon slayer for a minute before the book was suddenly pulled out of his hands by none other than Gajeel.

"Let me see!" "What's it say?" "Is it a diary?" Three grown men asked childishly as the circled around the pierced man who was grinning triumphantly at Laxus, who was glaring for all his worth.

"Gehe, do you want it Laxus?" Gajeel asked with a laugh as the blonde held out his hand for the book just as Gray grabbed it away from him and opened it.

"This isn't a diary," Gray said slowly before closing the book with a snap just as a few of the girls separated from the door and spread out among the guild causing cheers to begin echoing. Taking the momentary distraction caused around them, Laxus easily snapped the book out of the man's hand and stood up to leave. "Laxus, what is that?" Gray asked his tone serious enough to cause the older mage to pause.

"I don't know," Laxus told him honestly before going to the infirmary.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

**~Dark~ ***Bowing* It's been 10 days since my last update.

**~Light~ ***On hands and knees* Please forgive us. A lot has happened and...we're just flat out sorry.

**~FS-Chan~** *Looking sad* It's short but it's the best we could get done. Please leave a review?

**~ALL~** We're sorry we don't own Fairy Tail and that this is so late!

* * *

"Well I can't read it," Laxus grumbled as he closed the small notebook and ran a hand over his face, removing his glasses as he did. He sighed before standing up and walking over to his fridge for a cold drink, shooting the simple book a glare as he did.

He sighed when all he found in the fridge were a few liquid ingredients along with a small carton of juice and a few vegetables. Grumbling about needing to go grocery shopping he grabbed the juice and sipped it for a minute his mind trapped on the only words he had been able to decipher from the book after two weeks.

"Experiment, summoning, and lightening." He mumbled to himself as he became lost in thought trying to make some connection between the words but only coming up with more absurd explanations then he had time for. Blinking himself back to reality he placed the carton of juice back in the fridge and began preparing for bed after noticing how late it had gotten.

...

"Gale!" I yelled as I effectively grabbed her arm pulling her up out of the way of a stray Vulcan that had decided to slide toward her. I grunted at the weight before both of us let go of the other and she attacked the creature.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" She yelled sending a blast of metal at the creature, effectively obliterating it. Nodding my head I twisted in mid air and looked around at the others as they fought a Vulcan each before diving down towards our target.

"Hey!" I yelled surprising the teenage girl before I clumsily landed on the ground in front of her. I resisted the urge to react to her as she flinched and backed away from me. "Look we're here to rescue you so if you don't grab on you're in trouble." I snapped at the girl making her shake slightly before hesitantly grabbing my extended hand.

"I got her!" I yelled before pushing myself up into the sky just as a Vulcan hit one of my wings making it snap painfully. Grimacing in pain I tried to land but could only manage a sloppy loop allowing me to hit the ground instead of our target.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked me as I turned into a human and focused on turning just my arms demonic. I nodded at her before pushing myself towards the Vulcan digging my claws deep into it's stomach before thinking of fire engulfing my hands.

"AWWWOL!" The Vulcan screeched as I burned it's dark green fur before jerking my arms out of it's gut causing it to stumble away. Not giving it any time to recover I tried to jump up and kick only to miss as it stumbled further away and swung an arm at me. My eyes widened as it landed the hit before I could dodge sending me crashing into a nearby tree. I gasped for breath as I slid to the ground before hearing someone scream. Blinking away my daze I looked over to see the girl we were trying to rescue being lifted up into the air by a stray Vulcan that had somehow managed to get past us.

"Look out!" I yelled as I switched into my demon form and swung my arms releasing two waves of light that tore into the Vulcan. "Demon Claw!" I called out as the Vulcan fell dead and released the girl. I watched as Kade ran towards and helped her to her feet before nodding at me.

"Thought you said you got her?" I heard him yell over an angry Vulcan that was facing both Layla and Gale. I shot him a look that he only shrugged at before he pushed the girl towards me. "Go ahead and get her out of here." Kade told me as I grabbed the girl's wrist and began running back towards the town that had hired us. After a few minutes we reached the town and I could see a crowd of people surrounding the people we had already managed to get out of the forest.

"Tiffany!" A woman yelled rushing towards us as the girl let go of me and raced towards the woman. I watched them for a minute making sure my face remained blank as I looked at the Mother and Daughter duo. The woman was clearly relieved that her child was safe and back with her and the girl seemed the same.

"I guess that's how their supposed to act." I thought to myself as I noticed a man dressed better then everyone else walking towards me. I waited till he was closer before turning my attention over to him.

"Thank you for saving everyone. If you'll come with me I can give you the reward for the job." The mayor said as I shook my head at him.

"I'll wait for my team to finish off the last of the Vulcans before coming to you." I said slowly earning a nod of understanding while he turned around to watch the crowd disperse. We waited five more minutes in silence before I spotted the others coming out of the trees, Layla and Gale each supporting Igneel and Kade between them as Elizabeth lead them towards us.

"What happened?" I asked Gale discreetly as Elizabeth talked to the mayor about our reward.

"Igneel and Kade started to fight again and ended up hitting Elizabeth by accident." Gale said making us all shiver. "I don't think these two are ever going to learn to get along." Gale said a minute later as Layla dropped her brother on the ground making him groan.

"Get up you lazy bum!" She snapped at him as she kicked his side making him curl up into himself with another moan. I shook my head in sympathy before looking up at Elizabeth as she walked over to us.

"Well? Let's go," she said before spinning on her heel and walking towards the train station. Fifteen minutes later we were on our way to Magnolia and I was once again arguing

"I'm not listening!" I said covering my ears and turning away from Layla and Elizabeth. As soon as we had gotten on the train the two had somehow managed to trap me in a corner of the train while Gale played a card game with Kade next to Igneel, who was moaning and leaning against the window.

"Nami-chan! Please?" Layla begged shooting me a look with her big olive green eyes while Elizabeth tried to pin me with a scary look. "You should do it! Just once," she continued as I began to hum loudly trying to ignore them both.

"Namina!" Elizabeth snapped loudly making me jump. "You will either spend a day with Mira on a mission or doing some mother daughter thing. Got it?" She threatened me making me feel tiny as I pressed myself to my seat a little as Layla did the same.

"Why? It's not like I want to do that anyway." I told her a little angry at her.

"Oh come on, ever since you got back we've all noticed how you've been watching Mira. And besides don't you want to get to know her?" Layla asked me with a roll of her eyes as she smiled at my burning face.

"What's there to know? She's a mage, former model, and is with Laxus." I said once I could speak. She shot me a look as Elizabeth groaned in frustrated. "What's your problem? You should be helping me out of this!" I yelled at her making her give me a half smile.

"Everyone knows that, but you, as her daughter, should know more. Like her favorite color and what she likes and dislikes." Layla told me as if I was an idiot. I shot her a glare that she seemed immune too as I shifted in my spot trying to get comfortable again.

"Just because she's technically my mother doesn't mean she's my mom." I muttered lowly as I propped my chin in my hand and stared out the window.

...

Elizabeth and Layla shared a look before letting the conversation drop. Both had heard what the girl had muttered but neither wanted to talk about it at the moment, so they waited.

"So?" Kade asked as he and Gale walked over to them a half hour later. Gale sat down next to Elizabeth and looked at the sleeping figure across from her nodding her head to signal it was safe to speak.

"Well she doesn't want to do anything with Mira." Elizabeth started dwindling off to allow Layla to speak up.

"We've all seen how she watches her. She keeps telling us she basically doesn't want a mom, but from what I've seen she does." Layla said sounding more and more like her mom as she leaned back and crossed her arms. Kade nodded and propped his feet up on th seat across from him and next to Elizabeth.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" He asked as the train stopped to refuel allowing Igneel to jump up happily and bound over to them.

"Easy, lock them in a room and hope for the best." He told them with a grin just as Elizabeth punched him and Gale threw her book at him causing him to crash against the opposite side of the cart.

"Idiot," Kade grumbled just as Namina said something in her sleep making everyone smile and laugh into their hands.

"Lemon Brain," Namina whispered before falling silent again.

...

"So you can't figure this out, and you've had it for how long?" Freed asked the grumbling Lightening Slayer standing in front of him. Freed had been reading quietly in the library, brushing up on some of Fairy Tail's history and cleaning with Levy and her son Titan.

"Can you translate it or not?" Laxus snapped making the Enchantment Mage smile to himself as he scanned over the words easily identifying words as he skimmed through it.

"Yes, I should have it done by this evening. Would you like me to bring it by your apartment later?" Freed asked not looking away as a section of the notebook caught his eye.

"No, bring it by in the morning. I have plans tonight." Laxus said before turning and walking back upstairs. Freed on the other hand didn't hear him as he quickly flipped to the beginning and began reading the notebook carefully completely engrossed with the object in front of him.


End file.
